The Ghost of Things Unseen
by Alaska829Snow
Summary: Emma's in a coma after the battle with Cora. Daniel tries to help her get back home and hopes to share Regina's story along the way. Swanqueen!
1. Bright White

**For anyone who read my last story (The Second Firestorm), it inspired me to write this one. I really wanted a chance to explore the idea of Daniel helping Emma and what it would be like for him to be the one to introduce her to Regina's story. This is the result. Enjoy!**

* * *

Regina ran into the hospital, carrying Emma's unconscious body in her arms.

This wasn't how it was supposed to go.

This wasn't part of the plan.

Henry had convinced her, had led her to believe, that good always won.

But the savior's body was limp and unresponsive as blood trickled down her forehead.

And Regina felt entirely at fault.

Because Emma had _insisted_ on joining the battle against her mother, despite even Snow White and Prince Charming's advice to stay out of the Mills family reunion.

But Emma was a fighter. And a stubborn one at that. She refused, absolutely refused to listen.

And it appeared as though she was finally paying the price.

Henry followed behind them, tears streaming down his face-screaming, begging for his biological mother to be okay.

But Regina just didn't know if she would be.

And she, too, felt tears threatening to fall. Though she wasn't sure, exactly, why.

Nurses swarmed around her and, before she knew what was happening, they had taken Emma away.

She stood completely frozen.

This woman she had tried so very hard to get rid of...now, she wanted nothing more for than her to survive.

_Because Henry's been through enough, _she told herself, almost pleading with the universe for that to be the only reason why she was so overwrought with emotion.

She closed her eyes and thought of Daniel.

She didn't know if he could hear her, but she often felt like he could.

"_Help_," she whispered, "_please just help her_."

* * *

Emma woke up to a bright, white light.

It was warm and inviting. And, yet, it was almost _too _bright.

It didn't hurt, but it was overwhelming. It was all around her. And she couldn't move.

At first, she was alone. She didn't know how she knew she was alone. But she knew it. She felt like in this strange dwelling she simply knew things without really knowing anything at all.

After some time, and she wasn't sure how to define time in this place, she adjusted to her surroundings.

And she felt a presence.

There was someone, or something, else here. A being. A man. Standing directly above her.

"Who are you?" The words jumped out of her throat, and she was surprised to learn she even had a voice.

"Daniel," he said, as he offered her his hand. She accepted it, and felt herself stand up. She met his eye-level and studied him closely. He looked peaceful, rested, happy. He smiled at her.

"Daniel?" She processed the name, "Like as in Regina's fiancé?"

"Yes," he confirmed.

And Emma knew exactly what that meant.

"Fuck," she muttered. "So I'm dead then. That fucking bitch. I can't believe she killed me. That's why I'm seeing you right? Because Cora killed you, too. This is such bullshit. We had such a good plan to take her down. I can't even...that stupid mother fucker..."

"Emma," Daniel said, gently; and she wondered _how_ he could possibly know her name, "you're not dead yet."

"Yet?" She questioned. "So I'm like, in limbo or something?"

"Okay," he agreed, "I suppose you could call it that."

"Wait," Emma said, nervously, "Did Regina survive?"

"Yes, she survived."

"Good. Henry still has one mother, then. Henry's fine too, right?"

"Everyone else is just fine. You fell from a high distance; you hit your head."

"And Cora?"

"The plan worked otherwise," Daniel reassured her. "She's gone."

"Well, good. At least if I do die, that woman will leave my kid and my town and everyone else alone."

Daniel stared at her and she felt his eyes beaming into her. She began to feel panicked, not because of his stare. But, rather, because she knew she didn't belong here. She felt out of place. And she wanted to get out.

"This isn't right, my parents are going to lose it," she tried to verbalize her frustration. "They told me not to do it, to take on Cora."

"Why did you then?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. "It just felt like the right thing to do."

"It felt like what a savior should do?"

She didn't want to talk about her motivations. She just wanted the claustrophobic feeling she had to stop.

"What am I supposed to do here? Just wait around and hope I don't die?"

"Well," Daniel explained, "you have two options."

"I really hope one of them is going home."

"Not yet," he said. "You can come with me or you can stay here."

"What happens if I go with you?"

"You might learn something valuable."

"And if I stay here?"

"You'll be alone. Until you're ready to go back."

"But I'm ready _now,_" she argued.

"No, you're not. I'm sorry, because I know you want to be. I don't make the rules."

"And if I go with you, will that...help? Will I go home faster?"

"Hopefully; that's my plan."

"Wait a second," Emma felt suddenly skeptical, "you don't have some sort of grudge against me, do you? I mean, I am Snow White's daughter and she got you killed and everything."

"Emma, I'm here to help you."

"Maybe you want me to _not_ go back so Regina can have Henry all to herself."

"Do you really, truly believe Regina would want that? For you or for Henry?"

"No," Emma stated.

The single word came out and she was honestly surprised she said it. She had wanted to say that she wasn't sure, that she still had doubts that Regina could change. Because the overwhelming majority of people, people she trusted, didn't believe Regina could be anything other than what she had always been.

So, Emma wasn't sure why she said no-except that this version of herself, whatever and wherever she was, seemed to know it was the right answer.

"If you don't learn to trust me, this is going to be infinitely more difficult."

"Fine, I'll go with you," Emma accepted, mainly because the thought of being alone in this abyss scared her too much to refuse him. "Where _exactly _are we going?"

"You'll see," he promised. "I have some things I'd like to show you."


	2. The Innocent Beginning

Regina stood by Emma's hospital bed tightly holding Henry's hand. Her son's grip was so strong that she was starting to lose circulation.

But she didn't care. She needed to comfort him, especially after what Dr. Whale had just told them.

_A coma. _

_It's just too soon to tell._

_She might wake up, she might not._

_All we can do is hope._

Regina only had moments to process the news before Snow White and Prince Charming came charging into the room.

Snow's eyes went straight to her daughter.

Momentarily ignoring both Regina and Henry, Snow nearly flung herself across Emma's body.

"_You_ did this," she spat at Regina, finally acknowledging her. "You did this on _purpose,_ didn't you?"

"What?" Regina asked, in a barely audible whisper. She wanted to cover Henry's ears; to shield him of the accusations being thrown her way. "Of course not."

"This is exactly what you wanted. Your mother's gone and now so is the one thing standing in between you and Henry. This is your dream come true scenario. And you _planned_ it this way. I know you did."

"I tried to warn her, just as much as you did," Regina defended herself. "I never wanted it to end like this. I tried to…"

"Get out," Charming screamed, interrupting her justification. "Just get the hell out here already. Do you think she would want _you_ here? She wouldn't. It's the last thing she would want."

"That's not true," Henry's voice, which seemed small in comparison to the adults, spoke up. He was the only one who had noticed the subtle changes in the relationship between his two mothers. Although they were still not the best of friends, Henry knew Emma certainly did not hate Regina the way his grandparents were implying.

"It's okay," Regina accepted, though her heart swelled at her son's attempt to intervene. "I'll just go."

"Please…leave my family alone for once in your life," Snow begged. "You're not welcome here. Emma may have been naive enough to think you could change, but I'm not."

"Henry, I love you," Regina addressed him, because his was the only opinion that mattered to her, "and this _isn't _what I wanted to happen. Emma's strong, just like you, and I believe she'll come through this."

"Thank you," he said, as he hugged her close.

She wanted, so very desperately, to take him with her. Because she didn't want to be alone. Not tonight.

But she knew where Henry needed to be. And where Emma needed him to be.

She left the hospital and began the walk home.

* * *

It was instantaneous.

As soon as Daniel had finished speaking, Emma found herself standing someplace new.

And, in all honesty, she was relieved. Because this place, unlike where she had just been, had objects she was familiar with.

In fact, it looked a lot like a child's bedroom.

It was simple, but still beautiful. And, strangely, it _smelled _like somewhere she knew or had been before. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she felt like she had some sort of connection to it.

"What is this place?" Emma asked, as she walked around. She picked a doll off the shelf and held it to her chest.

"This is where Regina grew up."

Emma silently realized why she knew the scent.

The room, it smelt much like Regina's mansion. She wondered how it was possible: that two places, separated by time and space, could have such a similar aroma.

"Yes," Daniel smiled, "it _does _smells like her."

"Hold up," Emma looked at him, "you can hear what I'm thinking?"

"Sorry, I probably shouldn't have revealed that so early on. Things are different around here."

"Oh, you mean...when the half dead and the dead hang out? I guess should have figured as much."

"That was her favorite doll," Daniel watched as Emma put the object back where she had found it.

"_This_ is seriously what was so important for you to show me? You want me to play with Regina's old toys until I can go home?"

"Patience really isn't your strong suit, is it?"

Emma didn't have time to reply, because a little girl ran through the door and towards the bed. She recognized the girl immediately. It was the eyes, the giant dark pools of brown Emma had spent so much time face to face with.

This young version of Regina was wearing an intricate pink dress with flowers and ruffles. It was a far cry from the plain and conservative outfits Emma had come to expect from the mayor.

But something was off, because the center of her dress was covered with mud.

Emma watched, unable to look away, as a flood of tears ran down young Regina's face. The girl climbed into bed and brought her knees to her chest.

"Can she see us?" Emma whispered. "Will she know we're here?"

"Of course not," Daniel said.

"So basically I'm a fucking ghost? And we're haunting Regina?"

"Not exactly."

"Time traveler?"

"Why don't you just pay attention?"

Emma didn't know _what_ she was supposed to be paying attention to. She wasn't surprised that Regina appeared to be in the middle of some sort of tantrum. This was, after all, the woman who stopped at nothing to get her way.

"How old is she?"

"About ten years old—just around your Henry's age."

The bedroom door opened, and, slowly, a man entered.

"Regina," he said, as he approached her, "are you okay?"

"No, daddy," young Regina sobbed. "She did it, again. I thought you said she was going to stop. You _promised_."

"Who did what again?" Emma addressed Daniel, hoping to gain some insight into what she was witnessing.

But he didn't respond, and Emma was forced to continue to watch and find out for herself.

"She doesn't mean it," Regina's father insisted. But Emma sensed that this man wasn't sure what he was telling his daughter was even true. That he said it, instead, because he didn't know what else to say.

Cora entered the room and Emma felt a fierce pain strike through her in reaction.

"Regina," Cora warned, as she also approached the bed, "would you_ stop_ being so dramatic?"

"I'm not being dramatic," young Regina argued. "It really hurts."

Emma watched as the girl held out her arm, which was covered in purple and yellow bruises.

"Jesus Christ," Emma gasped. "_Cora_ did that to her."

It wasn't a question. Emma understood. But Daniel nodded anyway, giving her unnecessary confirmation.

"You_ are _being dramatic," Cora told her daughter. "Because magic will fix it."

Cora waved her hand over the arm and the bruises vanished, leaving no evidence they had ever existed.

"Just because you use magic to make them go away, doesn't mean it stops hurting me."

"Of course it does, magic heals you."

"That's not...that's not the point."

"It's precisely the point. You are a very, very misbehaved child. You ruined your new dress. I've sacrificed my entire life for you to have dresses like that, and you don't seem to care. You'd rather be outside, playing in the dirt like a boy."

"Why can't you just use magic to clean the dress?"

Emma couldn't help but smirk at the realization that Regina had always been able to outsmart those around her. But Cora didn't seem nearly as amused.

"You're lucky that your punishments aren't permanent. Do you think other children have the benefit of their penances being so temporary?

Regina didn't respond. She simply glared at her parents. "I'm tired," was all she said to them. "Can I please take a nap now?"

"Fine," Cora gave in. "After all, I'm sure all of your _mis_adventures are quite exhausting."

"I'll wake you up for dinner," her father added.

When her parents were gone, Regina pulled the blankets over her body and continued to cry.

Emma wanted nothing more than to comfort this little girl.

It didn't matter that she would grow up to be Regina Mills.

In that moment, Emma saw nothing but innocence.

And she knew, without anyone having to tell her, that this wasn't an anomaly. This was commonplace; this was Regina's norm.

"I want to help her," Emma whined.

"You can't," Daniel said, "not now, anyway."

"Why didn't her dad do something to stop it?"

"He tried. But he didn't have magic and Cora did."

"He should've taken her and run away."

"He thought about it. But Cora would've found them and he feared it would just make things worse."

"That doesn't...it doesn't make it okay. She's all by herself. She's trapped."

"Are you ready to go?"

"We're just going to leave her alone?"

"She doesn't even know we're here. She _is _alone."

Emma understood the logic, but leaving still felt wrong to her. "Will she be alright?"

"Emma," Daniel looked at her, a sorrow evident in his words, "you _know_ who she is."

"So, what are you saying?" Emma asked, unsure of what he meant.

"That you already know the answer to that question. She will be far from alright. It's only going to get worse."


	3. In Your Head

**Enjoy :) I hope you stick with me through Regina and Emma being "separated." They'll get a little more connected each chapter and I promise it will be worth it. -Kristen**

* * *

Regina sat at the kitchen table alone, forcing herself to have dinner. It was eleven o'clock at night, and she realized she hadn't eaten a thing since before the battle with her mother.

The silence of her house began to sound like a song—the humming in her ears giving her an acute sense of loneliness.

She took a fifth bite of pasta, despite her stomach's instance that she wasn't even hungry.

This wasn't normal. She didn't know what was wrong with her. Apart from the fact that she had a pounding headache—one of the worst headaches she had ever experienced, in fact. A headache that was so loud, she almost didn't hear her front door opening.

There was only one person in Storybrook who had a key, and she certainly wasn't expecting him.

But, much to her surprise, he appeared: her son walked into the kitchen and stood before her in his pajamas.

"Henry, what are you doing here?" Regina asked as she jumped up from the table and ran to him. "Is…did something happen with Emma? Is there news?"

"No," Henry quickly informed her. "Dr. Whale sent us home for the night. He said he'll call if anything changes."

"Oh," Regina processed his words, still not sure what to make of his sudden arrival.

"I snuck out of the apartment after they went to bed."

"Why, dear? What's wrong?"

"I don't know," Henry shrugged. "It's too sad being there without Emma. And I guess…I just wanted to see you. I wanted to sleep here tonight."

"And give your grandparents a few new reasons to threaten my life?"

"You're my mom; I'm still allowed to come home when I want to."

"Of course you are, you're right," Regina said. Henry was here because he wanted to be and she didn't, she couldn't, care what anyone else thought of that. And she was thrilled to learn he still considered this place his home. "Did you at least leave them a note?"

"I did."

"I'm glad you're here, I'm always glad when you're here. Have you eaten?"

"Yeah," Henry nodded, but sat down at the table with her anyway.

"I was just finishing up."

"I know it's not true, mom" he blurted out. "Emma wanted to fight Cora. I know you wouldn't hurt her."

"I wouldn't hurt Emma," Regina reiterated. She wasn't entirely sure when that statement had become true. But it had. Maybe, she reasoned, the amount of time they spent working together had changed the way she viewed the savior.

"Mary Margaret is just worried," Henry said, in defense of his grandmother. "She didn't mean it."

"She's unquestionably worried," Regina agreed. She purposely failed to address the second part of Henry's theory, because she didn't want to tell him how wrong he was. She didn't want to tell Henry that Snow meant every last word she said.

"Well, it's kind of late. I guess I'll go to my room now."

She sensed he was hesitant. That he wasn't ready to leave her, that he needed his mom tonight. But he wasn't a little kid anymore, and he seemed too ashamed to admit it.

Luckily she knew how to help without making him ask.

"Henry, wait," she stopped him, "I was hoping you would do me a big favor."

"What is it?"

"Would you mind staying with me in my room tonight?"

"Are you still scared from the battle with Cora?"

"Yeah, I'm definitely still scared."

It wasn't a lie. She was scared. She felt a strange sensation inside of herself. Like something, somewhere was changing drastically. As if someone, somewhere was invading her mind—making her question things she had come to believe so firmly. Like, for example, that her life would be better off without Emma Swan.

"Don't worry," Henry told her, "I'll protect you."

"I know you will, sweetie. I know you will."

Nothing made sense to her right now; nothing except Henry.

* * *

Emma didn't recognize the field she stood in. All she knew was that it was astonishing. The combination of the crystal blue sky and the pastel colored flowers seemed surreal. She thought it looked like the first day of spring, the type of place people only dreamed of going. A place people spent months, maybe even years, saving up to afford to visit. Emma, of course, hadn't planned to be here. But she could still appreciate the beauty.

The first thing she noticed, apart from scenery, was a couple, hand-in-hand, leaning together against a tree.

"Hey," Emma observed, "that's _you._"

"Yes," her companion confirmed. "That's me."

"_Damn_…Regina is like…really, really gorgeous."

Emma had known that to be true since the moment she first met Henry's adoptive mother. But there was something about this version of Regina that was particularly stunning. The long braided hair, the riding boots, and the glisten of her smile.

"You're certainly not going to hear a counter-argument from me on that."

"And she looks so happy."

"When she's at the stables with me, or riding-she feels like she can escape the reality of her life for a while. And that's important for her, because things with Cora haven't gotten any better."

"I know that already," Emma said, utterly baffled. Because this time, as she watched Regina, she felt like much more than just an observer. She felt as though their minds were linked—that their thoughts were intertwined.

She knew Regina felt a tremendous sense of freedom out here in this open space, because Emma felt it too.

"Ah, so you're catching on," Daniel grinned. "I'm impressed, you're a fast learner."

"I can? I can like…understand what she's thinking? Is this how you heard me before?"

"Indeed, it is."

"It's kind of bizarre," Emma said, as she tried to separate her own thoughts from the thoughts Regina was thinking. "And I already have a massive headache."

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it soon enough."

Emma repeatedly opened and closed her eyes and Daniel couldn't help but to poke fun at her reaction. "You can't make it go away like that," he told her.

She looked up, her head still pounding, and she noticed a young girl on a runaway horse.

"Wait," Emma realized, "that's my mom."

She knew how this particular part of the story went.

Her mother had told her, after the curse, that Regina hadn't always been evil. That she had even saved her life once. And Emma remembered the tale—of how their relationship started in a field when Snow lost control of her steed.

"That's your mom," Daniel echoed.

"Why can't I hear what _she's_ thinking? I mean, that's my own mother."

"I don't know; I guess you don't need to. Maybe that's not what you're supposed to be listening to."

Emma rolled her eyes. She was getting frustrated with of all of Daniel's cryptic responses. She didn't think a straightforward answer was too much to ask for. Especially considering the circumstances.

But her focus was drawn back to her mom, who was flying through the field, as Regina galloped after her.

"My mom looks petrified."

"Oh, she was. She wasn't an experienced rider."

"Regina is scared, too. She's afraid she won't get to her before something terrible happens." Emma felt like if she didn't speak the words out loud, if she didn't verbalize the thoughts she heard from Regina, that her head might implode.

"She didn't know who your mom was, but she was scared for her. After all, she knew what it was like to lose control."

Emma watched as Regina rescued her mother. How she put her arms securely on her shoulders and promised her it would be okay. How she even encouraged her to try again, to not let fear win.

"It's so weird to think about how much they hate each other now."

"Why?" Daniel pressed.

"Because, I mean, look at them. They look like they could be sisters."

Daniel knew Emma didn't realize the gravity of her statement and felt he had to remind of what actually ensued. "But they _don't _become sisters, do they?"

"No," Emma said, "Regina gets married to the King, right?"

"Yes, she does. Do you want to see how?"

Emma didn't understand what was happening. She didn't understand why she could, or needed to, hear Regina's thoughts and feel her emotions. She didn't know why she was watching this woman's life like a movie or what the hell any of this had to do with her getting back home.

The only thing she knew was that she was in too deep to turn back now, to stop watching before it was over.

"Okay," Emma agreed. "Take me there."

* * *

The King stood before Regina offering her a ring and Emma couldn't grasp the situation unraveling before her.

"That's _all_ he is basing a proposal off of?" She asked in disbelief. "The fact that she didn't let his daughter die on a horse? I mean, seriously? That's all it takes around here?"

"This is a land where true love is magic. This isn't how it works for most people. But in this particular case, yes—that's all it took to get a proposal."

"Wait just a fucking second," Emma said, "she didn't even say yes?"

"You're correct. But Cora did. Cora said it for her."

"That counts? How can he think that counts? He's a King; he has to be smart enough to know that the woman he intends to marry should actually agree to it first."

She was pacing back and forth in front of Daniel, now barely even listening to what was happening in the room. She wished she could press a pause button, because she felt like she needed a moment to digest the weight of it all.

She hadn't seen this one coming: her mother had left this part of the story out.

"Maybe he just thinks she's overwhelmed. It's not every day a King proposes to you."

"Um," Emma said, refusing the explanation, "he should _still_ probably double check that she's down for the whole spending eternity together."

"I'm not disagreeing with you, Emma. Your instincts are right. There's something innately wrong about what's happening here. King Leopold wanted someone to replace his wife. And Regina was the first person who intrigued him. But he didn't love her, and she didn't love him."

"A loveless marriage is, like, the least of the issues here. I mean, this is about twenty different shades of illegal. Cora basically just sold her daughter into an arranged marriage with a pervert old enough to be her grandfather."

The last word hit Emma hard. _Grandfather._

"What's wrong?" Daniel asked her, though he already knew what she had realized.

"I'm, like…related to this douchebag."

"You are."

"How does…how the hell does my family justify this? How is this acceptable?"

"To be completely fair to your mother, to this day she's not fully aware of what happened. She was a little kid, and she didn't know that Regina didn't want or agree to any of this. The only people who know what really transpired are in this room. Leopold would never tell and neither would Cora. If you want Snow's side of the story, she'll simply tell you that Regina betrayed her family and murdered her father in cold-blood."

"Just for the record, where I come from, I doubt you could find a jury anywhere that would convict this woman of murder. Most people would be cheering her on. And then they'd make a Lifetime movie about it."

"I honestly have no idea what that means. But I don't doubt your assessment."

Emma's face twitched; Regina's anguish was hitting her hard. She didn't know if it was possible for her to throw up here, but she certainly felt like she might soon find out.

"She just wants _you_," Emma whispered. "It's…this is the last straw for her. She won't let it happen."

"She was always good at thinking on her feet, at thinking under pressure. And it didn't take her long to come up with a plan."

"To run away," Emma finished.

"Yes," Daniel said, "to run away with me."

* * *

It was desperation that Emma felt through Regina's mind. A desperation to save her life. One last attempt to gain the freedom she had always wanted.

Regina's emotions as she proposed to Daniel were simply overpowering. And Emma was amazed to witness it from a woman she had always known to be so cold and calculating.

"What were _you_ thinking when you heard all of this?" Emma asked Daniel as she watched the emotional exchange. "When you found out what had happened?"

"That maybe if I had gone after Snow, things would be different. I was thinking that if I had been the one who saved her that the King would've showered me with riches. And that I could've used those riches to gain Cora's approval. I was thinking that I shouldn't have let Regina be the brave one. I knew how to ride just as well as she did. I was the one who taught her how."

"You didn't know," Emma assured him. "Neither of you knew."

"But when I realized that she was serious, that she wanted to be with me forever… I thought that we actually had a chance. And I thought that getting Regina away from her mother was possibly the best thing that could ever happen to her."

As if on cue, the stable doors swung open. Cora stood there in front of the couple, blocking their only exit. And Emma watched the horror on Regina's face.

She also felt the horror, the panic, the fear.

But these feelings were quickly followed by hope, hope that Cora actually understood. That she would let them go. That the nightmare was over.

And Emma wanted to tell Regina to _stop_ thinking that way, because Emma knew what she was about to witness; Snow had told her this part of the story, too. Cora was playing them to get exactly what she wanted.

_Cora ripped Daniel's heart out of his chest._

"This woman is the devil," Emma fumed, her own anger seemingly combining with Regina's. "I want to wring her neck."

Daniel didn't respond, but stood silently watching Regina weep over his body.

"Sorry," Emma offered him genuinely. "Is this hard for you to watch?"

"Not as much anymore," he confessed.

"I'm honestly so fucking done with this bitch."

"Yes," Daniel concurred. "And, trust me, Emma... so was Regina."


	4. Ice Cold Realities

**Thanks for the follows and reviews. I'm honestly so caught up in writing this story. So I hope you're enjoying it. ALSO: Trigger warning for this chapter because it implies what happened on Regina and Leopold's wedding night. **

* * *

By eight AM Snow was back at the hospital, sitting in the chair next to Emma's bed.

She held daughter's hand, and stroked it gently. She was having one too many unwelcome flashbacks to her life as Mary Margaret; to sitting next to David's bed, reading him stories from Henry's book.

But this situation, she knew, was vastly different.

The curse was a thing of the past. And her roommate-turned-child was the center of her universe—she was what mattered most in this world. Snow had spent far too long separated from her family. She was going to be here for Emma now, no matter what the circumstances...even if Emma didn't know she was there at all.

A nurse came into the room and Snow was more than anxious to be updated on her daughter's condition.

"How is she this morning?" She asked, a little too hopeful.

"There's nothing new to report," the nurse said as she hovered over Emma, checking up on her.

"Oh," Snow replied with an obvious hum of disappointment.

"I'm sorry- but you should get used that answer. In all likelihood, there won't be anything new to tell you until something really good or really bad happens."

"Right, I guess that makes sense."

The nurse jotted notes down on a clipboard and Snow wondered what she was writing if there was supposedly nothing to share. But she knew it was better not to further pester someone who was merely trying to do their job.

Silence filled the air until the impossible happened—until the very depths of the irrational and nonsensical were reached.

_"Regina," _Emma muttered.

Her eyes didn't open and her lips barely moved. Her voice was weak. In fact, the sound was almost inaudible.

"Did you hear that?" Snow's heart stopped, as she addressed the nurse. She didn't even initially process what, exactly, Emma said. "Did that just happen?"

"That doesn't...it doesn't make any sense," the nurse insisted. "Her vitals are exactly the same. Nothing...nothing has changed."

"Emma? Can you hear me? Please, sweetheart, please wake up," Snow pleaded. "It's your mom and I'm right here. Come back to us, everything is alright."

"_Regina," _Emma repeated a second time.

Snow was confused at the word, the entirely unexpected word, Emma was communicating. But she hastily decided it made sense. After all, Regina had been the last person Emma was with before she lost consciousness.

"Get Dr. Whale," Snow yelled at the shell-shocked nurse. "Get him right now!"

* * *

Emma had to stop herself from doing a victory dance as she watched Regina push her mother through the looking glass.

"How does that even work?," was the only question she had for Daniel as she watched. "Is it magic?"

"I believe you're familiar with Rumpelstiltskin," he explained. "But we're not there yet. I'll just have to promise you more on that later."

Personally, Emma believed Cora deserved much worse than falling through a mirror to some other land. But since she was so attuned to Regina's thought process, she understood that this woman still loved her mother, despite everything that had occurred. And, to her at least, it seemed like Regina had picked a relatively ideal solution.

The feeling that justice had prevailed, however, was short lived.

Because Emma soon found herself standing with Daniel at Regina and Leopold's wedding.

"Did he invite the entire world to this damn ceremony?" Emma rolled her eyes, as she walked down the aisle. The rows of seats were filled to capacity, with the crowd dressed in some of the most lavish clothing she had ever seen. She thought the ornate decorations were a tad ridiculous, though she was sure her parents had something quite similar at their own wedding.

"This is Fairy-Tale land," Daniel reminded her, "Royal weddings are kind of a big deal."

"Whatever, they're not like… William and Kate, you know? I mean, his bride doesn't even like him."

"Huh?"

"Never mind," Emma said, momentarily forgetting who she was speaking to. "It's not even worth trying to explain."

Emma reached the front of the aisle. Regina and Leopold stood on a raised platform. She wanted to approach them, because she wanted to get a closer look at the young bride.

"Go ahead," Daniel encouraged her.

She walked up and positioned herself next to the minister, so that she was directly in front of Regina—looking her in the eyes. She couldn't deny Regina's beauty in the white, bejeweled dress. But Emma thought like she looked like an entirely different person—her face, every crease, told the story of her torment.

She stared intensely at the woman and wondered how anyone in this room could believe that any single aspect about the event was genuine.

To the people here, she realized, it was a celebration. But for Regina, she knew, it was equivalent to a prison sentencing.

And what crime _had_ Regina committed? Emma still wasn't sure.

Emma also looked at her mother, in a bridesmaid dress, so clearly overjoyed at the festivities. Young Snow looked at Regina with pride and excitement-because she had gotten exactly what she wanted out of this situation: a new mother, a baby-sitter, someone she thought would be a friend.

Rationally speaking, Emma knew it wasn't her mom's fault. But she also knew King Leopold's daughter was painfully oblivious to the dark and twisted realities of the situation.

"Can we just get the hell out of here?" Emma walked off the platform and back up to Daniel. "I think I get the point. This is a bullshit wedding that shouldn't have happened in the first place. Regina is fucking miserable and she doesn't have anyone in this entire 500 person event on _her_ side. Oh, and my mother is standing there wondering when they're going to get to play dress-up together."

"We can go," he agreed.

But Daniel didn't want to go.

Because Daniel knew what he had to show Emma next.

* * *

Regina sat helplessly in her wedding dress on the King's bed.

"No," Emma begged as she shot a disturbed look to Daniel, "_please_, God, no_."_

Emma knew what was about to happen. She knew it because Regina knew it, too.

She felt it all: the waiting, dreading, trembling. She felt just how much Regina wished for the very mother who had gotten her into this situation to come bursting through the doors to take her home. Home to the _real_ love of her life: the man who no longer had a heart beating in his chest.

"Where is he?" She asked, as she looked around for the King.

"Not back yet," Daniel informed her.

"From where?"

"When there is a wedding as big as this one, there are multiple balls thrown by different members of the royal court."

"He's still there? Without his wife? And no one thinks that's a little weird?"

"Don't worry, he'll be back soon. And he'll be nice and drunk."

"No," Emma said, her voice laced with determination, "I'm not letting this happen."

She ran up to Regina and tried to grab her. Emma focused so hard on trying to make contact with her shoulders. But it wasn't happening, no matter how hard she willed it. Her hands simply passed through, as if she didn't even exist.

"You can't touch her," Daniel reminded Emma. "We're not actually here."

"Oh, really?" Emma scoffed. "I'm not actually here? That's interesting. If I'm not here I'd like you to explain to me how I can literally see the tear stains on her face? And how I can see her sitting here shaking and trying to think up ways to prevent the inevitable?"

Emma tried desperately a second time to pull Regina off the bed.

"It's not going to work," Daniel said as he watched her futile attempt.

On the third try, Emma lost her balance, fell backwards, and ended up on the floor.

"Do you _really_ think I haven't tried that myself?" Daniel asked her. "That I wouldn't have already changed it if changing it were possible?"

Emma picked herself off the ground, stomped her feet and screeched at the top of her lungs. "This isn't fair. She doesn't deserve this."

"There's nothing you can do, Emma."

"Fuck you, then" she yelled as she ran up to him. "Why the hell would you do this? Why would you even bring me here if I can't do anything to stop it?"

"You aren't here to alter the past. That's _not_ the point."

"I don't understand the point! Are you just trying to torture me?"

Emma's stomach flipped upside down at the clamor of heavy footsteps stumbling up the staircase.

"Please don't make me watch the rest of this," she implored Daniel, as she ran into his arms before she even realized what she was doing. "Please, I can't take it."

"It's okay," Daniel pulled her tighter into a hug and tried to sooth her. "It's all going to be okay."

* * *

"She comes back here?" Emma asked, once she realized they were back at the stables. "Where is she? I want to see her. Please, let me see her."

"She's not here, it just seemed like you needed a break."

Emma felt like she was losing control. Not that she had ever _really_ had control in this strange place, but any sort of grasp she had on her situation was diminishing with each passing second.

"I don't get this, okay? I don't get what I'm supposed to be doing. In Storybrook, when I had to be the savior, I just... I followed instructions, you know? You're not telling me what to do. I'm just following you around watching Regina's life get more fucked up by the second."

"Feeling, Emma. You're supposed to be feeling."

"Oh, I'm feeling, alright. I'm feeling more than I've felt in a long time thanks to you and this traveling circus I'm in the middle of right now."

She wanted to fight with him. Because she was _pissed. _ She was pissed that she was developing such a strong attachment to this version of Regina Mills. She was pissed at Cora, and the King, and her very own mother. She was pissed at Daniel for dying. And mostly, she was pissed because she wanted to go home. So she was baiting him, she was looking for an outlet.

But Daniel wasn't giving her one. In fact, he wasn't even responding to her anymore. He leaned against the stable doors and stared down at his feet.

"Hey," Emma said, after noticing the change in her guide's demeanor. "Are _you _okay?"

"That part never gets easier for me, even though…even though I understand things you don't about the bigger picture. It never gets easier, because it should've been our wedding night."

"I'm so sorry," Emma whispered, positive nothing in the world could compare to the tragedy of their story. "And I'm sorry I yelled at you. But that was…it was horrific…especially when I could, you know, feel how terrified she was. I just want to yell at something."

"I know, I get it—I understand," he said. "I guess I should've warned you."

"I just want to go back home. I want to talk to _my_ Regina."

"Your Regina?"

"You know what I mean," she said, "_Storybrook_ Regina."

"Of course."

"What were you saying just now, about the bigger picture?"

"You have to get there yourself, or it doesn't count."

"You can't even give me a clue?"

"I want you to go home even more than you know, Emma."

"Is that the clue? Or is that you saying you wish you could give me clue but you can't? You like speak in riddles to me."

"Let's just go, alright? The quicker we get this over with, the better it will be for both of us."

* * *

Regina woke up in Storybrook with Henry sound asleep right next to her. To her, it was the most precious sight in the world. She wanted to take a picture of the moment in her mind, because she honestly wasn't sure when or if it would happen again.

Much to her dismay, she couldn't even fully enjoy it; because despite hours of sleep, her head was still throbbing.

She tried to get out of bed, to get aspirin, but she felt dizzy—the room was suddenly spinning before her.

And then, out of nowhere, she was freezing. Freezing in a way she had never been before. It felt as though two hand-shaped ice cubes were being pressed against her skin, specifically her shoulders, and pulling at her body.

It happened three separate times—and then it was gone.

"What the hell was that?" She asked out loud, fully aware no one was there to answer her. "And what the hell is happening to me?"


	5. Holding on Hope

**Happy Valentine's Day swan queen friends! :) My present to you is a nice, long update! Thank you to every single person who is reading, following and reviewing. As many of you suspected: here is the Rumple-related chapter. But it's not without some mushy-moments for Regina and Emma's connection to get even stronger. Enjoy! xo**

* * *

"I don't understand," David said, after Dr. Whale's third attempted explanation. "You're saying she's _still_ in a coma?"

"Yes," the doctor confirmed. "She's definitely, one-hundred percent, still in a coma."

"But I heard her speak, and so did your nurse," Snow protested. "Since when are coma patients so chatty?"

"It's not…it's not that I don't believe you. In fact, I've run every possible test _twice _because I do believe you. But all I can do is tell you the medical facts that are in front of me right now. And those facts tell me that Emma is unconscious and still very much comatose."

"So we're back to square one then," Snow sighed. Although she was elated to hear her daughter's voice, she almost wished it hadn't happened—because false hope, she believed, was the absolute worst kind.

"Well… maybe not _exactly_ square one." Dr. Whale had an idea, one he wasn't sure he should share with the couple—because he was all too certain what their reaction would be.

"What do you mean?"

"There is one thing I might suggest, but I'm not sure you're going to like it."

"What is it?" David asked.

"As you are both well aware, the loved ones of patients in comas are often encouraged to speak to them—to keep them connected to the world and possibly even to pull them back here."

"I've been talking to her non-stop, just like when David was in a coma."

"Yes, but the thing is … in this case you might not be the person for the job."

"Excuse me?" Snow questioned, half insulted and half curious.

"According to my nurse, Emma was talking about or asking for Regina?"

"She just said her name," she frantically tried to down-play any possible significance, "and they were together when it happened."

"Frankly, it doesn't matter _why_ Emma's brain is associating with Regina—if that's where her head is right now, it's possible that having Regina talk to her could help."

"You were right," David stated, as he grabbed his wife's hand, "I don't like that idea at all."

"I understand your hesitation and I know Regina isn't exactly your favorite person in the world—but is that really what's important here? If she can help bring Emma back to you?"

"No," Snow dug her fingernails into David's hand, "I suppose not."

"I can't force you to do it, of course. But in my professional opinion, I think it is well worth the risk."

* * *

"Why the hell are we in the woods?" Emma walked next to Daniel, thoroughly intrigued by their present whereabouts.

"Don't you want to know what life was like for Queen Regina?"

"Yeah," Emma admitted. "But I didn't think we'd find that out in the middle of nowhere. I thought we'd go back to the palace."

"Just keep walking," he instructed.

"There had to be_ some_ perks to being Queen, right? I mean she's like the ruler of this entire land. She gets a crown and everything? The Regina that I know likes to boss people around…does she at least get to boss people around now? I bet she would be a pretty good Queen just yelling at people to bring her stuff or whatever."

"Let me ask you something," Daniel replied by ignoring Emma's inquiry, "when a King marries a beautiful young woman, how do you think the kingdom's subjects react?"

"Excited? They'd embrace her, probably—like shower her with gifts or something."

"In most circumstances, you'd be correct."

"Let me guess? That's not the case here, is it?"

"No, it isn't."

"Why is Regina always the exception to every rule? And why didn't the kingdom embrace her?"

"Because—all King Leopold ever did was talk about his first wife. And all the kingdom ever heard was how Regina wasn't Eva. She essentially became background noise—she was always there, but no one ever saw her. She was invisible."

"Are you giving me the spark notes version right now? Instead of making me see for myself?"

"What I'm doing is giving you background information so you can understand this."

"This?"

"We're here," Daniel gestured in front of them, after coming to an abrupt stop.

Despite the altered, and somewhat startling, appearance, Emma recognized the man Regina was with immediately. She knew him—and she knew him well. What she didn't expect, however, was to find him out here.

"Rumpelstiltskin," Emma muttered. "What is she doing with him?"

"You tell me," Daniel challenged her. "What _is _she doing with him? Like you said, she's the Queen…why would she need to be out here with him?"

Emma focused her eyes on Regina—re-connecting their minds—she was more than interested in understanding exactly what was going on.

"No one even notices she's gone," Emma spoke the words out loud, though she was sad to realize Daniel hadn't exaggerated that the Queen was invisible. "And…she…she wants to learn magic."

"Why?"

"Because…she has no control over anything in her life-she thinks maybe if she can learn how to use magic she can take back control. And because she wants to know if magic can bring you back to life."

"Good," Daniel praised her.

"But she's also really …she's afraid because she knows what magic can do. She doesn't want to become like her mother….she just wants to see if she can bring you back, that's all."

"Does she trust herself?"

"Yeah—she trusts herself not to become Cora….because she knows what it's like to be on the receiving end of Cora's wrath. But she can also sense that Rumple isn't happy with her—because she's not being aggressive enough. She wants to be really careful but she knows he thinks she's failing."

"There's something else you need to know about Rumpelstiltskin and it might be…it might be hard for you to follow."

"What is it?"

"He's wanted to use Regina for his own benefit for a long, long time."

"What could that even possibly mean?"

"That he knew her even before she was born. And Cora…she wasn't the only person who actively tried to break Regina."

* * *

Regina heard the knock on her front door and just knew it was one of the two idiots. She had been waiting for this all morning-it was inevitable, one of them turning up to yell at her for Henry spending the night.

She opened the door and found it was, naturally, her least favorite idiot of all: Snow.

"If you're here to yell at me about Henry coming here last night, I didn't ask him to. He showed up and he said he wanted to stay with me."

"Yeah," Snow hissed, "I got his note."

"Well, I wasn't about to send my own son away simply because you're angry with me and I'm certainly not going to apologize for it. I drove him to school this morning and I told him he is old enough to decide where he wants to stay tonight."

"That's not…that's not why I'm here."

"Emma?" Regina asked, suddenly worried the blonde had taken a bad turn. Although it didn't make sense, that Snow would be the one to tell her—or, truthfully, that Snow would tell her at all.

"Something strange happened this morning."

"What happened? Is she alright?"

Snow hesitated before she continued. She believed that Dr. Whale knew what he was doing—but it pained her, deeply, to have this conversation with her enemy. "I just want you to know, that what I'm about to say doesn't change _anything_ between us."

"Okay?" The disclaimer only served to further confuse Regina.

"And I want you to know how much I absolutely despise that I have to ask _you_ for help."

"You need my help? I'm not sure I understand."

"Emma spoke this morning. She's still in a coma, which doesn't make any sense to me—because I was sitting there and she started talking."

"She spoke to you?"

"Well, not exactly. She only said one word…but she still _said_ it. I mean she's supposed to be unconscious."

"What did she say?"

"Your name."

Regina locked eyes with Snow—who looked ten different shades of uncomfortable—as she tried to make sense of it.

"I mean," Snow quickly explained, "you were the last person she was with.…"

"Right…I suppose it makes sense then."

"Dr. Whale said….he thinks you should come to the hospital and try talking to her. If her brain is connecting with you right now, it's possible it could help. "

"If Dr. Whale thinks it would be good, I'm more than happy to do it."

"Well, I'm _not _happy about it."

"You've made that perfectly clear, dear. But still, Emma….she's in this situation because of me."

"Is that a confession?"

"That's _not _what I meant," Regina defensively put her hands on her hips. "I didn't…I didn't hurt her. I meant that she's in this situation because she wanted to help me deal with my mother. And, now, I'll do whatever I can to help her."

"Okay," Snow said, too stubborn and too skeptical to offer up an actual statement of gratitude.

"Do you really think that I would go after Emma? Do you think I don't know what it would do to my son?"

"I don't….I honestly don't know what to think of this supposed reformation. And right now, I don't have time to think too hard about it. Right now, I just want my daughter back."

"Very well then," Regina stepped outside, closing her door behind her. "Let's see if there's anything I can do about that."

* * *

"What the hell? Is that Jefferson? And Dr. Whale? What is this? Some sort of crazy convention? And where is Regina?"

"She's not here," Daniel explained. "I need you to understand what's going on."

Emma watched the scene unfold, trying not to reveal her disappointment in Regina's absence.

She heard the words the men spoke, and watched their actions. But she was clueless as to the relevance. She missed the certainty of hearing things through Regina's mind—being a mere observer was proving more difficult than she would've thought.

"But I _don't_ understand what's going on. Dr. Whale wants a heart from this world? What does that have to do with anything?"

"Rumple has a plan to help Dr. Whale get what he wants—and that plans involves Regina…and me."

"You? No offense…but, um, you're dead already. What do you have to do with the plan?"

"Regina isn't just going to go around giving out hearts from Cora's collection unless she thinks there's a damn good reason too."

"Shit," Emma mumbled, "they're going to trick her, aren't they?"

"Rumple already knows why Regina wants to do magic—and he also happens to know that she's about as vulnerable as a person can be right now."

And sure enough, Emma watched as Regina fell for it…as she walked right into their trap—as she made each move exactly like they wanted her to. It wounded Emma to know that Regina was doing this because she thought Daniel would come back to her—all the while, Emma understood it wasn't going to happen.

"She's so hopeful," Emma said, dejectedly, as she watched Regina grab onto Jefferson while Dr. Whale pretended to work on Daniel. She felt how Regina believed, firmly, that her life was about to finally change for the better. And then she felt the unspeakable disappointment as Dr. Whale explained to her that the experiment had failed.

"Even after everything she's been through—she still had faith," Emma said. "It's the only thing that got her through the night...dreaming of you coming back to life and the two of you running off together. Now, she knows it's not possible."

"And Rumple wins," Daniel added.

"Maybe I'm stupid…but I still don't get how this benefits him."

"Rumple wanted the curse, Emma. And he knew that Regina….that a completely snapped Regina would be the one for the job."

"You're telling me that Rumple knows…he already knows that Regina is going to enact the curse?"

"Yes, exactly."

"But why does he want her to?"

"Someone that he cares about deeply is in your world."

"But he could only get to that person if the curse broke," Emma realized. "He used us _both_-he needed her to create the curse and he needed me to break it."

"That's true. You are both vital pieces to his puzzle."

Emma didn't think it was possible for her to feel any more connected to Regina. But, at that moment, she did. Because they had both been assigned their roles—and fulfilled them, just as Rumple had wanted.

"She's lost it," Emma said. She was next to Daniel, watching Regina crawl back to Rumple—promising him that this time she was committed. She watched as Regina ripped the heart out of an unsuspecting woman to prove her point. And it wasn't lost on Emma how little Regina's horrendous actions currently seemed to bother her. "There's no…there's no turning back. She knows her last chance to get her life back is gone. And now there's nothing left for her."

"Except?"

"Except revenge."

* * *

It happened the second Regina stepped into Emma's hospital room—her head started throbbing louder and harder than she thought physically possible. But she was here for one specific reason: to help Emma. So she tried her best to ignore the pain she felt, willing herself to concentrate on the task before her.

"Ms. Swan," she said, awkwardly, as she sat in the chair next to the bed. "I don't…I'm not entirely sure what to say to you."

She looked at Emma's face—how still and quiet it seemed. And even so, she couldn't help but notice all the features that looked just like Henry. She knew she had to come up with something.

"You were quite brave the other day," she began. "Even though I _told _you, you know, not to try to take on my mother. I don't know when you're going to realize that I'm always right. And…and also…I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this, but your magic is kind of pathetic. I know it prevented Cora from taking your heart when you were in fairytale land but you also almost set yourself on fire in the middle of that battle. I'm going to have to help you control yourself because if not, you're going to hurt someone."

She wanted Emma to sit up and reply—she suddenly longed for the banter, their in-your-face confrontations. Emma wasn't meant to be lying in bed.

"It's just that…you can't die…or, you can't stay in this coma forever. It would kill Henry. He believes in the good in this world and I want him to keep believing in it for as long as possible. I don't want him to have to learn that what is right doesn't always triumph or that sometimes absolutely horrible things happen for seemingly no reason at all. I want him to keep living in a world where you wake up from this coma because you are the damn savior and you're not going to be taken down by my witch of a mother."

The words slipped out of her mouth one by one—and she knew each one was honest and true. She was losing her breath from the pain in her head, which only seemed to get worse the longer she stayed.

"I'm sorry…this room…it's giving me a headache and making it hard to concentrate. I've been having the worst headaches lately. Although, I guess I shouldn't be complaining to you about head ailments, should I?"

The stitches on Emma's forehead fusing together the skin that had been sliced open were a brutal reminder of the pain Cora could cause—a reminder that Regina had done the right thing for this town, even if a part of her didn't want to send her mother away.

"I have to admit…this is a little uncomfortable for me because….well, to be perfectly honest, there were nights I sat next to Daniel's body and talked to him about my day. I think your parents told you that I kept his body with a preservation spell, just in case there was any chance that magic could bring him back. I used to sneak off and talk to him because there was no one else to listen."

She didn't know what made her think of it—but something about this moment had reminded her of those nights.

"I think, Emma…I think that you listen to me sometimes. Maybe you do it for Henry…and maybe you don't always _hear _me; you don't always understand. But I think that you try to—which is more than anyone has done in a long time. And I think that we might be friends…or almost friends. Henry really misses you. And for whatever reason, I….I think I miss you, too."

* * *

Emma couldn't focus on watching Rumple teach Regina-because something wasn't right.

"Daniel," Emma said, as she started to back away from the scene, "something is wrong."

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't know," Emma fell to her knees and covered her ears with her hands. "I think there are two Reginas in my head right now."

"That's not possible," he said, as he ran to her side. "You must be mistaken."

"No, I'm _not_ mistaken. I can…I can hear her and she's talking about Henry."

Emma glanced up at her guide, and the startled look on his face made it apparent to her that this wasn't supposed to be happening. But she knew she wasn't wrong—Storybrook Regina was, without a doubt, in her head at this very moment.

"Emma, don't panic—I need you to just stay calm."

"She's talking about my kid. She's talking about him missing me and how I need to survive this. She's talking about….about _her _missing me?"

"She must've come to see you."

"Come to see me? What?"

"You're in the hospital in Storybrook, remember?"

"If I can hear her, does that mean I can go back now? If I listen to her?"

"Emma, do you trust me?"

"I think I do."

"You think you do? Or you do?" Daniel demanded, with a fire in his voice she hadn't previously known he was capable of expressing. "_Right now_ is the time you have to make that decision."

"I do," she gave in. "I trust you."

"You can't go back now. I need you to stop listening to that Regina; I need you to think about the Regina that's right here—the one standing a few feet away from you."

"But, _Daniel_…what if I don't get another chance to go home?"

"You're not meant to be here forever. You've known that since we started, haven't you? You are going to go home. But not now…not yet."

"What if Henry needs me? I need…I need to get back to him."

"You want to talk about Henry? _I know_ what's best for Henry. What's best for Henry is us finishing what we started. And I promise you…you're so close, Emma. You just have to hang on a little longer."

"Okay," she accepted. She had, in fact, come to trust this man. And she did, also, feel close to discovering _something. _She just didn't know what it was. She held her hands tighter against her ears, ignoring the Regina that seemed to be pulling her home. "For Henry," she told herself, "I'll do it for Henry."


	6. Parallel Preparations

**Thank you for the lovely reviews and follows! We're getting so close (hint hint: next chapter)! ENJOY!**

* * *

Regina emerged from Emma's hospital room and was met by the anxious gazes of Snow, David and Dr. Whale.

"I tried," she said, "I honestly did…but nothing happened when I spoke to her."

David protectively put his arm around his wife's waist, pulling her close enough to comfort.

"We can't expect anything to happen immediately," Dr. Whale reassured them. "I think that you should keep trying, Regina. Maybe stop by to talk to Emma once or twice a day."

"Of course," she agreed, "whatever you think is best."

"Personally I still have my doubts about this," David interjected. "But I suppose it couldn't hurt."

Regina couldn't tell if Snow's uncharacteristic silence was the result of her disappointment that the experiment had been unsuccessful or because she was reveling in the notion that Regina had failed.

When Snow finally _did_ speak, she chose to ignore the issue by changing the topic entirely. "Would you mind going to check on Henry? He's downstairs in the cafeteria doing his schoolwork and I'd like to go sit with Emma now."

"I resent the implication that I would ever, in any universe, 'mind' checking on my own son," Regina rebutted, clearly insulted. "But yes, I will go sit with him downstairs while you two spend some time with your daughter."

Regina made her way to the cafeteria and, sure enough, found Henry sitting alone at a table. She approached her son and made a mental note that the plate of food sitting in front of him hadn't been touched.

"Did it work?" Henry's eyes begged for answers when Regina took the seat next to him. "Is she awake?"

"Not yet, sweetheart—Dr. Whale said we can keep trying though."

"_You_ can keep trying," he corrected. "You're the one she's asking for."

"I don't think she's asking for me, exactly—her brain is just confused right now."

"What did you talk to her about?"

"You, of course—you are what we have in common."

"I don't know," Henry shrugged, "sometimes I think you two have a lot more in common than you realize."

Regina was too mentally exhausted to press her son on the topic—to dig deeper into this theories about her relationship with Emma, though she couldn't pretend she wasn't intrigued by his suggestion.

"What do you have here?" Regina asked, noticing an abundance of art supplies and what looked like an amateur- bound book, sitting on the table. "Are you working on a school project?"

"Oh, no…I finished all my homework so I decided to make this for Emma. It's a book—kind of like the one about the curse—except it's about the two of you fighting against Cora and saving the town. I mean…my drawings aren't as good or anything…"

Regina took the book that Henry handed her and was in awe of what her son was capable of creating. "Your drawings are wonderful. You're quite talented, you know."

"I just figured when she wakes up I can remind her what happened and then she can keep it to remember how brave you guys were."

She couldn't help but notice his use of the word _when. _He constantly referred to _when _Emma woke up, and not _if._ She was both touched by and concerned about his optimism—optimism which she refused to rebuke. She also noticed that Henry, for the first time, was referring to _her_ as one of the good guys—he had even called her brave.

"I'm sure that Emma will love it," she said, trying her best not to get too emotional.

"Thanks," he smiled at her, proudly. "I hope she will."

"You know what you should do? Write her a note on the inside cover—and sign it. That's what all good authors do."

"That's a great idea." Henry enthusiastically picked up a black felt pen and opened the first page of the book. He inscribed:

_Emma, _

_This is the story of how my two moms saved Storybrook. _

_We missed you. Thank you for coming back. _

_Feel better soon!_

_Love always, _

_Henry. _

"How's that?" Henry asked when he was finished.

"Perfect," Regina told him. "But you said _we_ missed you. Are you going to ask your grandparents to sign it, too?"

"No—I think that _you _should sign it."

"Me? Henry, you made this for Emma—I wouldn't dream of signing it."

"Yeah but you've been a part of this entire thing. I mean…you saved everyone from Cora and you brought Emma here as soon as you realized she was hurt and you're trying to help her and you'll be here when she wakes up, won't you?"

"I'll be here as long as you want me here—that's a promise."

"So then, sign it… please?"

"You're sure you want me to?"

"Duh," he said, as he handed her the pen, "hence the _please_."

She sat the book in her lap and gripped on tightly to the pen.

She added: _and Regina._

* * *

When Emma watched Regina hand her mother a poison apple, she was immensely conflicted; the truth of the matter was she understood them both.

She knew that her mom was a woman who was utterly in love and who just couldn't comprehend why the 'Evil' Queen was so determined to ruin her life. She knew her mom couldn't understand it, because she didn't know the entire story. Snow White simply didn't know what Emma knew.

So, despite Snow's innocence and naivety, despite the fact that she didn't deserve to be poisoned, Emma _deeply_ understood Regina's motivations. She knew that while it was about Daniel's death it was also about much more. She knew Regina just needed to do something to make it all stop because her heart broke more with each breath she took.

Emma loved her mother—who as Mary Margaret had also been her first true friend. But if Emma was being completely honest with herself, the more time she spent here with Daniel, the more she started to feel something that seemed a lot like love towards Regina, too.

She walked away from the scene—as she followed Daniel up a hill. Her mind kept wandering back to her own world, as she contemplated exactly what was going on in her absence. She was worried about her family…and she was particularly curious as to where Regina fit in to that picture.

"Daniel," Emma addressed him, "do you think Regina really misses me? Or it is possible that I heard her wrong?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm pretty sure Storybrook Regina said that Henry misses me but that _she_ misses me, too."

"I think the only thing you should be worried about right now is whether or not Storybrook Regina will come back to talk to you again before we're done here. I'm not sure your head can handle much more confusion.

"It's just…it's really weird, that's all."

"That she would miss you?"

"Yeah, that she would miss me or that she would even come to visit me in the first place. It's actually bizarre."

"Why is it bizarre?"

"Storybrook Regina and I kind of have, um, well…let's just say we have some issues. I mean…we fight over Henry a lot and it gets really intense and even awkward at times. Plus, my parents still sort of hate her and nobody in town really trusts her yet."

"But _you_ trust her?"

"I mean, yeah. I trust her with Henry because she loves him so much and did such a good job raising him. Plus, I think that she proved herself a lot by taking on Cora."

"So then maybe you don't have as many issues as you think—clearly you must mean something to her if she came to your hospital bed."

"Maybe she just brought Henry and he was standing there so she felt like she had to say something."

"_Maybe_ you just watched your mom eat a poison apple and you shouldn't be spending so much time thinking about whether or not Regina misses you?"

"Um, excuse me," Emma defended herself, "I'm pretty sure my very existence is a huge spoiler alert to the fact that my dad rides in on a horse and wakes my mom up with true love."

Emma's desire to continue their banter came to an abrupt spot when she realized they had reached the top of the hill. As she looked down, she could see the entire Kingdom. And what she saw could only be described as complete destruction. There was fire, smoke and ash—there was screaming unlike she had ever heard before.

"This…this is what came next, after your dad woke your mom up. This is the war—between Regina and your parents—over the kingdom."

"Good God almighty," she said as she watched.

"It's not such a pretty sight, is it?"

"My parents win right? They take back the kingdom?"

And before Daniel replied, they had transported to a cell—a cell that held none other than Regina Mills.

"I guess that answers my question, then," Emma said.

"Yes, your parents win the war—and they take back the kingdom. This is the night before Regina's execution."

"Um, execution? Since I know she doesn't get executed, how does she manage to get out of that one?"

"Your mom decides against it, actually," Daniel explained.

"But they take away all her power, right?"

"Indeed they do," he confirmed.

She rested her hands against the bars on Regina's cell—the possessed look in the Queen's eyes probably frightened most, Emma realized, but...not her. Emma saw something entirely different-something that wasn't scary at all.

"Go on in," Daniel instructed her.

"Aren't you coming?"

"I think you can handle going in by yourself this time."

"You'll be right here though?"

She had underestimated her growing attachment to Daniel until she realized how much she relied on his support and encouragement.

"I'll be just outside—promise."

Once inside the cell, Emma felt something new inside Regina—total emptiness—and apathy, too. There was nothing left.

Much like Regina, Emma felt defeated, still wishing there was something she could've done to prevent the little girl in the pink dress from ending up like this.

"Why didn't I see it back in Storybrook?" Emma asked, as she spoke out loud. "I mean…I know there was no way for me to see it. But, still…why didn't I? I should've known that there was more to the story, that there had to be. "

Emma stood directly in front of Regina—but Regina stared at the candle sitting on the table, the only light illuminating the otherwise total darkness.

"I know you feel like you have nothing to live for right now…but one day you're going to meet Henry and you're going to fall in love with him. I shouldn't have just barged into your life and taken him from you. I'm just as bad as all the people who have taken things from you for your entire life. Your mom took your childhood, King Leopold took your innocence, Rumple actively sought to destroy your happiness and my parents took the last sense of power you felt over your own life. But I just wish you could look at me and _see me_ right now... so that I could tell you that the good part of you isn't dead—it's just…it's not. I can _feel_ you and I can still feel the good part."

Emma, at last, also inwardly acknowledged just how attracted she was to this woman. It was ironic, she knew, how strong the pull she felt was here, of all places, in a dark and dirty dungeon. But maybe that's exactly what it was-that here was nothing but Regina and what made up her soul.

"And, as a side note, how the hell is it humanly possible for you to still look so beautiful right now? Because you're basically wearing a potato sack and yet you're pulling it off oddly well. I swear, Regina—if your boy ever lets me go home—when I get back to Storybrook I'm going to make sure you _never_ have to feel this way again. Deal?"

She wanted nothing more than a response—though she knew she could easily predict what Regina would say. "This is the part where you'd say something obnoxious about how you don't need help from me because I'm useless anyway and then you'd call me Ms. Swan and probably storm out."

Emma never thought she would miss the storm outs from Regina—but she did. She trusted Daniel, but she was starting to feel just how much she was ready to go home.

* * *

Regina sat in her car in the parking lot unable to drive away. Snow and David had gone home with Henry around eleven PM while she had spent the better part of an hour staring into space.

She had an idea that she knew was certifiably insane.

She wanted to stay here tonight- something was compelling her to stay.

She wanted to sit by Emma's bedside and try again.

And she knew how to get what she wanted.

She exited her car and confidentially walked back into hospital—she knew the key was to look and act like she belonged.

But a nurse, the one who had witnessed Emma talking earlier that day, instantaneously spotted her.

"Ms. Mills," the nurse addressed her formally, "did you forget something?"

"No, dear—Snow and David asked me to come back and sit with Emma for a little while longer," Regina lied. In this case, she believed the ends justified the means.

"I'm sorry…but visiting hours are over."

"They didn't think you would mind me being here in case Emma decides to get talkative again. They're still very shaken up about the entire incident, as you can imagine. And while I, personally, find their desire to have me stay here a bit excessive, I'm not about to turn them down after everything that's happened. "

"Um—I'm…I'm not sure if I can allow it."

"Well then _you_ can feel free to call the Charming family at home and tell them that this hospital isn't willing to do its part to help the savior. I certainly refuse to be the one to break _that _news."

"Okay," the nurse conceded, "I have the overnight shift, so I'll be right outside if you need anything."

Regina nodded and flashed her best mayoral grin before entering back into Emma's room.

"Hello, again, Ms. Swan," she greeted Emma's unresponsive body. "Honestly, I have no idea what the hell I am doing back here except that I can't seem to bring myself to be anywhere else right now. So if you don't mind, I'm just going to stay here tonight and we won't tell anyone about this ..._.ever_. Do we have a deal?"

She approached the bed and sat down next to Emma for the second time that day. She could mentally picture how the blonde would respond if she were capable of it; Regina could predict it as if it were the most routine thing in the world. "This would be the part where you call me madam mayor and say something annoying and bitterly sarcastic."

She never thought she'd miss the sarcasm—that she'd actually long to hear it. But Regina wanted Emma to sit up and challenge her about anything and everything. She just wanted it all to stop-the throbbing her head and the aching in her heart for Emma to pull through this. She was ready for her almost-friend to come back.


	7. The Empathetic Homecoming

**This chapter took longer than expected to write because I wanted to make sure I handled it correctly. So, I apologize for the delay and I really hope you guys enjoy it. The story isn't over yet because there is definitely a lot of aftermath to deal with here. Thank you for the reviews and follows. And let me know what you think! Big hugs to the SQ nation, as usual! **

* * *

It had all led up to this: the curse.

Regina's_ infamous_ curse—the culmination of all her actions as the 'Evil Queen'—her final act of revenge.

It was the same curse Henry had babbled on about endlessly when he brought Emma to Storybrook. The one she refused to believe in due to the sheer absurdity of the suggestion. But this curse was, in fact, a reality. And one that had torn her from the safe embrace of her parents, her family. It was the reality that shaped the entire course of her life.

And, yet, as Emma stood amongst a circle of horrific villains, watching Regina's first attempt to set the curse, all she could do was wonder why it wasn't working.

"What the fuck is she doing wrong?" Emma looked to Daniel for answers. "She's got the most powerful magic of all—shouldn't this be a walk in the park at this point?"

"If she wants the curse to work she can't just use _any_ heart," Daniel explained. "It's not going to be that easy. She has to take the heart of the thing she loves most."

"Her father," Emma knew the answer just as Regina knew it. They knew it _together_- an occurrence Emma felt herself getting all too used to, all too comfortable with.

Regina was dark. And Emma sensed the darkness. She knew that for now, the darkness within the Queen was winning. And Emma was frightened by how it was darkness, and not light, that suddenly seemed to make sense to her as well—that it truly felt like the answer to all the questions that seemed so unanswerable.

Back at Regina's castle, Emma knew that despite the overwhelming darkness, the Queen was still hesitant. There was only one thing left in this world that she loved, and she wasn't quite sure if she was ready to sacrifice it for the opportunity to start over.

"What do you think she should she do?" Daniel asked, all too eager to string Emma along. He feared that they were running out of time and he was growing desperate for her to see what he wanted her to see.

"Are you serious?" Emma rolled her eyes. "She should rip his fucking heart out, _that's _what she should do."

"Her own father's heart?"

"Her father? That's _adorable_, Daniel. Where was he when she actually needed him?"

She heard her own words, and knew they were harsh. But this woman's life had been nothing but unimaginable cruelty and Emma was growing increasingly frustrated. Everything used to seem so black and white to her—good and evil, right and wrong. But now, now she realized it was messy and complicated.

"He seems to think they can start over."

"Where? Is she seriously supposed to go live in a cabin with her dad for the rest of time while everyone else gets their happy ending? After everything that she's been through, that's her only chance? Living out her years with the father who couldn't even stand up to his psychopathic, abusive bitch of a wife? Yeah, sounds great."

"I guess that's a valid point."

"She should take his heart, and she should curse this whole damn place straight to hell."

And just as Emma said it, the deed was done. A tear fell from Regina's face as she made the decision—and Emma knew how twisted it was, but that it seemed oddly right at the same time.

"But the Royal Couple is expecting their first child," Daniel continued to play devil's advocate, "a child who could be born any day now."

Emma had been angry before, plenty of times. She had been in fights, both verbal and physical, where her emotions ran incredibly high. But until that very moment she didn't understand the definition of rage or of fury. The Queen's rage was inside her mind—but her own was there, too. She had developed it here in this unfamiliar place, far away from her home and her loved ones.

"Who the fuck cares about the royal couple and their royal spoiled stuck up subjects? This land of fairytales... it's a joke. All of these people, who claim to be the good guys, they only stand up for what's right when it's convenient for them. This woman has had evil forced upon her from the day she was born and no one seems notice or care. She should set the curse; she should get _her_ happy ending. They're just lucky she doesn't burn this entire place to the fucking ground."

"Do you even realize what you just said, Emma?"

The words flew out of her as she watched the battle take place, as she watched the demise of her own parents- she saw herself as an infant as her father battled for his life and her mother begged for mercy. Overwhelmed by it all, she collapsed to the ground.

"I can't," Emma muttered, "I can't do this anymore."

There was simply too much going on inside of her: her own thoughts and feelings combined with Queen Regina's thoughts and feelings. Not to mention, she simply couldn't shake the feeling that Storybrook Regina was calling her home.

Purple smoke surrounded her.

And then it was gone.

* * *

Before she knew it, Emma was back in the bright, white abyss where she had started. And it wasn't any more comfortable the second time around. She looked around, not surprised to find Daniel standing above her, offering her a hand once more.

"What the fuck was that?" She asked, as she let him pull her up.

"That, Emma, was _empathy_."

The rage she felt, the anger, the frustration—all of it was gone here. It was as if she was unable to access those emotions…that the only thing she could feel in this particular, undefined realm was confusion.

"I just...I was just actively rooting for Regina to curse my parents, wasn't I?"

"And yourself, don't forget," he reminded her. "It's because you understood why she did it."

"I more than understood it," she said, slightly disturbed at just how vengeful she had felt, "I _wanted _her to do it."

"It's okay, Emma," Daniel promised her, understanding her concern. "It's not because you actually wanted to hurt anyone. You just saw what she saw; you saw her side of the story."

"It's just that… she never stood a chance, you know? Right from day one… I mean I know...I know that a lot of the decisions were hers but..."

"But what?"

"I think...I would've made the same ones. And I'm...I'm the _savior_. I'm the savior and I'm no different than her-so why is _she_ the evil queen? What makes me good and her evil? She's _not_ evil. I could've set that curse, I could've done it-if it had been me."

Daniel smiled, happy to hear the very lesson he wished to teach come out of his student's mouth. He was filled with pride, knowing that he had done his job.

"Maybe everyone has their role to play," he said.

"But it's not fair that she got this one—nothing, not one single thing of what you just showed me was anywhere close to being fair to her."

"And yet you blamed her on more than one occasion."

"I did...I blamed her just like everyone else."

"You didn't know," Daniel defended. "No one would expect you to think or do anything differently."

"But I told her she had no soul, that she wasn't capable of being anything other than a horrible person. I perpetuated the cycle."

"You also once asked...you asked her what happened to her to make her end up like this. Do you remember that?"

"Yeah—I guess now I know. I know way more than I ever wanted to."

"But exactly what you need to. You know everything there is to know. I wasn't here to make excuses for her, Emma. I just wanted to show you what happened, what was left out of that book. Because you two are way more similar than either one of you realizes."

"I'm in awe of her. I'm in awe of the fact that she managed to raise Henry. I'm in awe of the fact that she wakes up every morning and keeps breathing."

Emma felt a tug at the center of her chest as she finished the sentence; she felt a strange tingling sensation overcome her.

"What's wrong, Emma?"

"I feel weird," she said. "I feel different."

"Because we're done here..._you're_ done here."

The sensation got stronger as she digested his words. "I get to go home now?"

"You get to go home now. I don't have anything left to show you."

"When I get home, I'm going to remember all of this right? I don't want to forget a single second of it."

"Don't worry, you'll remember.

She was ecstatic—but suddenly the thought of going back to a life before this experience seemed daunting. "I just...I feel so much affection towards her now. What's going to happen when I go back there? I mean, Storybrook Regina hates me."

"She doesn't hate you."

"I beg to differ. I mean, honestly, you should hear some of our fights."

"Why do you think I'm here, Emma? If she hated you, do you think _I_ would be the one helping you? She carried you into the hospital in her arms. She _begged_ me to help you."

"She did?"

The very notion baffled Emma. Though she certainly knew their relationship had improved, she still didn't expect to hear that Regina had actively called on Daniel to protect her.

"Yes, but you're just going to have to be patient. You now know and understand infinitely more than her. And she's not going to take too kindly too that."

"But what about you?" She looked at Regina's first love, feeling incredibly sad she couldn't do anything to help him in return.

"What about me?"

"I wish...I want you could come back with me."

"As you have so delicately reminded me many times, I'm quite dead and have been for some time now."

"I'm sorry that I get to go back and you don't. I mean, you guys had true love and you didn't get enough time together. It was too short."

"It's alright, I promise."

"It doesn't seem alright—it doesn't seem okay at all."

"But it_ is_ and do you want to know why?"

"Yeah, I'd love some explanations from you, for once."

"Everything is going to be okay, because I trust you. You trusted me and now it's my turn to trust you."

"Trust me to do what?"

"You'll know exactly what to do, Emma."

"Oh come on, Daniel? Seriously? One last riddle?"

"One last riddle."

She sighed, but accepted it—and thought of one thing she might actually be able to offer him. "When I see her...is there anything you want me to tell her?"

"Come here," he replied, as pulled her into a hug. With the contact, Emma's mind felt connected to Daniel and she instantaneously received the message she would give Regina.

"Okay," she acknowledged, "I'll tell her."

"And you'll take care of her," he whispered into her ear. "You'll look out for her."

"I promise I won't let anyone hurt her—I won't let anything happen to her, ever again."

"It's been a pleasure, Emma Swan. Now go home, you still have some saving left to do."

* * *

The slit of Emma's eyes opened and she looked up at the ceiling.

She knew she was home.

She knew it because the colors were not as sharp, the sounds not as clear. Everything in the place she had been was exaggerated, and she already sensed that things in her current location were mediocre in comparison.

She was also suddenly aware of how much physical pain she was in. She felt like she was being held down, restrained. She wanted to jump out of bed and run to the woman she desired to see most. But she couldn't, not yet.

She did, however, manage to use the one and only tool she currently had at her disposal: her voice. She opened her mouth, and the extreme dryness of her chapped lips made her wonder just how long she had been gone.

_"Regina,"_ she managed to get out in a weak and raspy voice.

Within seconds, she saw the outline of a woman hovering over her. The brunette hair made her repeat the name, hopeful that she would _finally_ be able to physically touch and comfort the Queen.

_"Regina,"_ she repeated.

As the picture of the woman became less blurry, however, Emma realized it wasn't Regina.

"Oh Emma," Snow said, as put her cold hands on her daughter's face, "Thank God you're back. Thank God." Emma saw the tears form in her mother's eyes as she frantically called for help. "Nurse! She's awake."

But Emma was still focused on one thing and one thing only. "Where is she?"

"Where is who?" Snow asked, as she continued to stroke Emma's cheek.

"Regina, where is she?"

"You hit your head and you've been a coma," the question went unanswered. "But you're safe, Cora is gone. And I promise I'm right here."

"No," Emma rejected with obvious urgency, "I _need_ Regina."

The startled looked on Snow's face was apparent. "What you need to do is let the nurses check up on you. You've been out for almost a full week, sweetheart."

Emma, a touch more awake now, sat up slightly in the bed. She looked around the room. "She was here, I know she was. I heard her. Is she still here?"

"Regina? She's...um, she's right outside in the lobby."

"Get her," Emma instructed.

Two nurses came in and swarmed her bed. When they approached her, Emma pulled away. "Get off of me," she barked at them. "I want to see her. Nobody touches me until I see her. I _need_ to see her."

"Okay, sweetheart, calm down," Snow tried to sooth her, as the nurses exchanged confused looks. "If you let them make sure you're okay, I'll go get her right now. I promise."

"Fine," Emma gave in. "Just, please..._please _hurry. I've waited long enough."

* * *

After a twenty minute examination, the nurses exited Emma's room. Regina stood in the doorway as she watched them leave. "Did they say you're alright? That everything is okay?"

Emma simply nodded—she barely heard the words—she was too overjoyed by the sight of Regina. The real, flesh and blood Regina of the present moment. She was concerned she would lose her breath or the ability to speak completely. She tired her best to hold back the tears threatening to fall from her eyes as she took in the beauty and strength that stood before her.

"I'm so glad," Regina offered. "And I'm terribly sorry you had to go through all of this because of my mother. I feel horrible about it. But, at least…at least we know she won't be able to ever hurt Henry."

"Or you," Emma whispered under her breath, unsure where exactly to begin the conversation she knew they needed to have. She had waited for this reunion and now she was at a loss for what to say.

"Your mom said you wanted to see me?" Regina asked, the confusion written all over her face. "Henry's at school but I can go pick him up early if that's what you want. He's been so worried but so optimistic. He made you a welcome back present, too."

"Regina," Emma said, her voice shaking. "I…you…I have to…"

"What's wrong?" Regina approached the bed—seemingly unsure how to proceed.

Emma knew it was a risk to do what she wanted to do—what she had wanted to do the entire time she was gone. But after what she had been through, she didn't care about the risk.

She grabbed Regina by the outside of her suit jacket and pulled her down into a hug. Regina was so startled, that she nearly fell directly on top of Emma.

"I am so sorry," Emma whispered into the embrace, "I had no idea. And I'm so so sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Regina replied, frozen and astonished by the hold Emma had on her. She pulled away slightly, to try to ascertain what, exactly, the blonde was doing. "I couldn't have dealt with my mother without you."

"No," Emma said, not letting go of her grip, "I saw everything. I saw it all and I didn't know and I'm so sorry because it wasn't your fault-I would've…I mean, you didn't want any of it and I wish I could've helped you. We're not different. We're the same… you were just pushed…you were pushed into this life you never wanted."

"What are you talking about, dear?" Regina questioned, now genuinely concerned that something was wrong. "Do they have you on some sort of…of medication?"

"No, listen…you don't understand. I saw everything."

"I think you're still a little confused. You only just woke up, so that's perfectly understandable. And I'm sure you'll start to feel better soon."

"I'm _not_ confused!"

"You must be—you're talking nonsense."

"It's _not_ nonsense," Emma said, firmly, staring directly into her eyes. "While I was gone, I was with Daniel, okay?"

"Daniel's dead, Ms. Swan," Regina spoke the words, pain evidence in her voice.

"I know, I kept trying to tell him that," Emma chuckled deeply, fully aware that she looked and sounded possessed. "But it didn't seem to stop him. I've been with him this entire time. And I promise you...I promise you, I can prove it."

The color drained from the brunette's face. And Emma was certain that for whatever reason, Regina _already_ believed her.


	8. Truth, Love, Consequence

**I just wanted to particularly thank you guys for the reviews for the last chapter. I got some of the sweetest reviews EVER and they really made my day. You have all given me a lot of inspiration about how to continue this story and truly explore how this relationship will develop. So, here is the next chapter. Also, posting the next one tomorrow- so no wait this time :) **

* * *

"You need to slow down and start over," Regina instructed, "because what you're saying is not logically possible."

"You're right," Emma agreed, finally letting go of Regina. "I'm sorry. Daniel told me to be patient when I tried to explain this to you and I'm already screwing up."

"Stop talking about Daniel like you know him," the brunette snapped. It was an unfathomable absurdity, and a painful one at that, to hear Daniel spoken about as if he was simply in the next room.

"I _do_ know him, though," Emma insisted, a little softer this time—she was trying her best to be sensitive. But it was difficult…she felt an urgency to share what she had experienced and it was frustrating to recognize that her story sounded preposterous.

"You do _not _know him."

"Ask me anything about him, I dare you," she challenged. "I'm not saying I know him better than you. I'm just telling you that I know him."

"I'm not giving you a pop quiz on my dead fiancé," Regina crossed her arms, and Emma watched as she physically put her guard up. "You _can't_ know him. Not unless…"

"Unless I'm telling you the truth?"

"I was_ going_ to say unless you're about a hundred years older than you currently are."

Emma recognized that if she were in Regina's place, she probably wouldn't admit to believing, either. So she decided to stop wasting time—she decided to get right to the part where she showed off just how much she had learned.

"I was in your childhood bedroom because Daniel took me there. I know what your favorite doll looked like, the one on the shelf next to your bed. I held it in my arms the day you went out playing in that pink dress Cora wanted you to keep nice but you got mud on."

It had been a long time since Regina thought about that day—partially because so much time had passed and partially because it was one of countless afternoons that ended with her displeasing her mother.

"You're confused," she concluded, "you probably just heard that from…"

"Who? Who could've told me that? Who the hell else was there that could've told me? Do you think Cora whispered it into my ear when she was trying to kill us?"

"No, but maybe she did something to you," Regina mused, fearing the possibility. "Maybe she messed with your brain or your memories."

"Well, Cora wasn't there for the part where you pretended to take a nap and cried under the covers after she magically fixed your bruised arm, was she? And Cora also didn't know that your father promised you she would stop but could never actually get her to, did she?"

Regina was grateful there was a chair beneath her, because she collapsed into it in response to the words. There was, truly, no one who knew what had just come out of Emma's mouth. She didn't _want_ to believe, but now…now Regina was captivated by the accuracy of the statements. "You saw my childhood?"

"I saw a hell of a lot more than your childhood. That was where we started but it just kept going. And I could hear what you were thinking while I was watching…it was like I was literally in your head."

"My head?'

"What?" Emma asked, picking up on the horrified look on Regina's face. "What is it?"

"While you were gone…I had the most painful headache. And it got worse whenever I came in this room-whenever I got closer to you."

"Are you saying you could_ feel_ me in your head?"

"No," Regina outwardly denied it, trying to convince herself it was impossible, "no I'm sure…it's just a coincidence…people get headaches all the time."

"Oh, yeah, okay….I'm sure that's_ totally_ what it is."

Regina also suddenly remembered the morning she woke up to the feeling of ice-cold hands pulling her out of bed. She knew it was probably dangerous to encourage Emma at the present moment, but she just _had_ to know. "Did you ever try to...to physically touch me?"

"Once, actually," Emma confirmed. "Daniel told me I couldn't but I was really upset so I tried to...well, I was trying to pull you..."

"Away from Cora?"

"No, not her."

"Then when?"

"Um, well…" Emma trailed off, unsure how to handle such a sensitive topic. She didn't want to make Regina re-live the pain—especially not this incident, the one that had nearly made Emma lose her sanity.

"Come now," Regina ridiculed the sudden hesitance, "you're trying to convince me you've been living in my conscious for the past week and now you're suddenly getting shy about it?"

"It was your wedding night," Emma revealed. "I wanted to get you the fuck out of there."

"Oh," Regina cringed in response. It was another incident she hadn't thought about in quite some time—because she had actively tried to forget it. Now, she felt incredibly uncomfortable as she thought about all the moments of her life the savior could've been exposed to. "I see."

"I'm sorry."

"The past is the past," she said, incredibly awkwardly.

"Does this mean that you believe me?"

"I don't know," Regina admitted. "Maybe."

"I'll take it for now."

"I don't understand though. It doesn't make any sense. If you were going to have a near death experience...why would it involve Daniel? And why would it involve me? I mean, what about your mother?"

"I already know her side of the story. There was no one else who could tell the other side because no one even knows. Daniel said my mom still doesn't know the half of it. I mean, she knows Cora was a nightmare but she doesn't know how young you were when it started. She definitely doesn't know about her father. She thinks you killed him just to get back at her. But it was _so_ more than that."

"I'm sorry, this is quite overwhelming and I don't know…I don't know what you expect me to say," Regina replied, feeling herself hitting a wall—not sure she could even handle what was presently happening. "Maybe I should go get Henry; he would want to know that you're up."

"One of my parents can get Henry, you're staying here."

"You don't think they want some alone time with you?"

"I don't care. I'm not ready for you to leave. I need you to stay here."

"For how long? Do you expect me to pitch a tent next to your bed?"

"I'm not sure why you think I'm joking."

"Because this is insanity," Regina shrieked, louder than she intended.

"Fine, yes, it's insane," Emma concurred. "But it's also real. You're not leaving me until the thought of letting you out of my sight no longer gives me a massive panic attack, okay? I _promised_ Daniel I would take care of you."

"I can assure you, dear, I don't need anyone to take care of me. I've been taking care of myself for quite some time now."

"No, stop, you have to stop," Emma said, her hands flailing in front of her. "I know it doesn't make sense to you. I know you don't know me any better than you did before this happened so you really have no reason to trust me. But you have to understand that I've basically known you since you were ten."

"You have not," Regina mumbled, content to keep fighting.

"I have. And now you have no choice but to let me in. Because I get it."

"Get what? What _exactly_ is it that you think you 'get?'"

"Everything. I wanted you to curse my parents, okay? Not because I wanted them to suffer but because I understood every single decision you made as if it were my own. You _have_ to believe me."

"I do have a reason to trust you," Regina corrected Emma's earlier statement. "You didn't have to help me with my mother and you did."

"You don't have to go through life like this anymore—because I know what you've been through. Now, I really _do_ know who you are-and who you'll always be. And, let me just tell you, you're no evil queen."

Regina was finally silent and Emma didn't know how to read it. She didn't know what it meant.

"If you truly were with Daniel," Regina began, when she finally found her voice again, "can you tell me…is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's good," Emma smiled at the thought of him. "He was so patient with me even when I was cursing him out and telling him I wanted to go home."

"You _cursed_ him out?" Regina almost had to laugh at the mental picture—the one of Ms. Swan getting up in Daniel's face, as she pictured Daniel standing there undoubtedly baffled at her less than delicate behavior.

"In my defense, I was extremely confused and cranky and irritable. But he always knew how to get me to calm down. And he pushed me but not too far—he knew my limits."

"That sounds like him."

"I get it, why you fell for him. He's amazing. And I'm so sad about what happened to him. "

Regina didn't get the chance to respond, because they were interrupted by Snow entering the room. "Emma, your father and I would really like to see you now."

"I was actually wondering if you guys could pick up Henry from school."

"I'm sure _Regina_ would love to pick him up," Snow said with a disapproving glare.

"Regina is staying put."

"I'm sorry, but is someone going to explain to me what the hell is going on?" Snow addressed her daughter. "Did you wake up in some sort of alternative universe?"

"Not _exactly_," Emma answered—she had been so focused on how to explain things to Regina, she had completely forgotten that she would have to explain it to her family as well.

"Can you _at least_ tell me when she is leaving then? I feel like…like I shouldn't have to beg to spend time with you."

"You can spend time with me. But Regina's not leaving. She's staying here tonight."

"What?" Snow nearly gasped. "What are you talking about?"

"Excuse me?" Regina asked, simultaneously.

"I tried to tell you I wasn't joking."

"Emma—_that's it_," Snow stated, "I'm not leaving until you tell me what the hell is going on. Did Cora put you under some sort of bizarre spell before you got hurt?"

"Put me under a spell that made me like Regina? _You_ of _all_ people should know that Cora doesn't usually take well to people caring about her daughter, does she?"

"What…what did you just say?"

Regina watched the exchange in disbelief. It was the unreasonably harsh tone that finally convinced her Emma had truly seen all that she was claiming. Because the tone, that dripped with sarcasm and anger, was the same one Regina used so many times before. And she knew, in that moment, that only someone who had seen what had transpired would speak like that to Snow White.

She looked at Emma, suddenly feeling responsible for her anger, "You need to talk to her or she's never going to believe that this isn't some grand scheme for me to try to hurt you."

"Will you stay here tonight if I do?"

"Fine," Regina agreed, pretending to be annoyed by the request. In reality, she was far too intrigued to leave.

"Dad can pick up Henry while we talk," Emma declared her terms to her mother. "Regina waits in the lobby."

* * *

"Daniel?" Snow questioned as she listened to her daughter's story, "Regina's Daniel?"

"Yes, Regina's fiancé," Emma confirmed, exhausted from telling her story a second time to an equally as skeptical audience.

"Emma, sweetheart, you…you were severely injured. I'm sure that your mind was just…playing tricks on you."

"I would expect_ you_ of all people to believe me. I mean, you are the woman who asked me to believe that my parents, Snow White and Prince Charming, had to send me through a magical portal to save their kingdom. But you won't believe _this_?"

"Magic one is thing. But dead…is dead."

"And _I_ almost died. I'm not positive, but I think Daniel might have saved me. He kept telling me I wasn't meant to stay there."

"Where exactly is 'there'?"

"I honestly don't know exactly, somewhere between life and death, I think."

"And somewhere between life and death you saw the story of Regina's entire existence?"

"Yes, I did. Daniel kept telling me that if I just trusted him I would get to go home. And he kept his promise."

"Emma…"

"Do you want me to tell you exactly what you looked like at Regina's wedding to your father? Because I was there—I walked down the aisle and right up to the platform and stood next to you in your ridiculous bridesmaid dress."

"You saw my father?"

"Yeah, because I saw…I saw parts of his marriage to Regina."

"But if you saw Regina's life I assume that means you watched her separate me from your father and then put me under a sleeping curse?"

"Yes, I did."

"And you saw the part where our entire kingdom was at war against her?"

"Yeah, got that part."

"And how she cursed your friends and family to a life without their memories?"

"Yup…dad fighting with me in one arm and his sword in the other. I was there."

"And seeing all of this somehow made you want to spend time with her? Made you want her sitting by your hospital bedside? What am I missing here?"

"You're missing a lot, actually. You're missing the whole other side of the story."

"The other side, Emma? What other side? There is no other side to this. What part of Evil Queen are you not comprehending?"

"Did you know that Cora used to beat her? When she was a little girl?"

"I didn't…no, I didn't know that."

"Well, she did. And then she would use magic to pretend like it never even happened."

"That's horrible—and I wouldn't wish that on anyone. But it also doesn't justify what Regina grew up to do herself."

"Did you know that when your father proposed to her, she never actually said yes?"

"Okay, no," Snow said, "That's _not _what happened—she said yes after Daniel…"

"Was brutally murdered by her mother? Yeah and then Cora accepted the marriage proposal on Regina's behalf. Your father never even bothered to get Regina's consent. Cora basically handed her over like she was a piece of property."

"That's not true…you're re-writing history. Regina agreed to the marriage after Daniel's death."

"You're wrong. He didn't get her consent to marriage and he didn't get her consent to what came after."

"_No_," Snow asserted, clearly understanding Emma's implication, "my father would never….he wouldn't do that. And I'm not going to just sit here and let you talk about our family like this. We didn't do anything…we didn't do anything to deserve the never-ending wrath of Regina Mills."

"You were a little girl, _you_ didn't know any better—but _he_ did. He should've known better and he deserved what he got."

"That's your grand-father you're talking about."

"Yeah, well, I'm ashamed to be related to him."

"No," Snow pleaded, "don't say that. She's putting ideas into your head and I won't let her tear apart my family again."

"Regina barely even believes me—she's out there contemplating whether or not I'm insane. She has nothing to do with this. Do you think she wanted me to know about all of the hell she's endured? I invaded her privacy without her permission or approval."

"The hell _she's_ endured? What about the hell _we've_ endured?"

"It's nothing compared to her hell."

"I don't know how you could begin to justify saying that," Snow spat out, her voice shaking.

"Oh and, by the way," Emma continued, seemingly unfazed, "the curse… it was always going to happen."

"What?"

"Rumple wanted it from the beginning. He wanted to come to this world. And he used Regina from day one—he tried to break her so that she would set it. He used Jefferson and Dr. Whale against her, too."

"She made the curse...it was Regina's curse."

"He used her….the same way he used me. He needed her to set the curse and me to break it. He just needed to get his way."

"So that means what she did was okay? That it was acceptable?"

"What it means is that you were all in it together—_we're_ all in it together, this screwed up mess of a story. She is…as much the victim as you or Dad or me or anyone. I understand Regina's choices didn't make sense to you, and they couldn't. They didn't make sense to me either. But now they do and I'm not going to let everyone in this town continue to walk around blaming her. It's ignorant."

"Ignorant? You think _I'm_ ignorant?"

Emma's silence was all the confirmation Snow needed.

"I'm…I'm getting out of here," she said, abruptly standing up. "I'm not going to sit here and listen to you accuse your own family of this. Your grandfather raised me and he was a _good _man. You won't…you're not going to change the story because of some comatose dream you had."

"So you're just going to walk out? And leave me in the hospital?"

"I'm clearly not needed here. You've got your new best friend to take care of you. I just hope she doesn't treat you like she treated me."

"Yeah, well," Emma shouted after her, "considering I won't act like she's my own personal slave, I'm already off to a better start than you!"

Moments later, Regina appeared in the doorway, clearly curious about what had just occurred between mother and daughter. Emma, who was furious with her mom, felt suddenly calmed by her presence.

She had truthfully assumed that the residual anger she felt towards her parents would subside when she returned home. Even more so, she assumed the powerful attachment and attraction she felt to Regina Mills would dissipate. But it appeared her homecoming was having the opposite effect—her feelings had only intensified. And it was amazing to her how much her recent connection to the Evil Queen no longer seemed to even scare her. If _that_ had been Daniel's plan from the start, she wished she could tell him he was entirely successful.

A flabbergasted Regina leaned against the doorframe and the urge Emma had to hold her was growing by the second. Emma smiled—but Regina didn't smile back. Instead, she stood stoically, furrowing her brow, obviously clueless as to what to do next.

Admittedly, Emma didn't know what to do next either.

All she knew was that she loved this woman.

And that she would just have to take that one step at a time.


	9. The Greatest Gift

**I promised you guys an update and I'm staying true to my word (even if it's technically 2 AM) ! :) Thank you again for the amazing reviews that make my heart singggggg with swan queen feelings. **

* * *

The palpable tension between the two women was interrupted by Dr. Whale coming to see Emma and insisting he check-up on her alone.

Regina was slightly relieved to have a break from what she could only describe as emotional overload. She still wasn't quite sure what to make of Emma's venture into her past, into the most intimate moments of her being. But if Daniel _was_ truly involved, and the affirmative evidence seemed overwhelming, Regina had to trust him—just like she always had.

After only a few minutes, Dr. Whale came out of Emma's room. "You can go back in now," he told her.

"Thanks," Regina acknowledged him, not sure she was ready to face Emma again.

It wasn't lost on her that Dr. Whale was baffled by the situation himself. Even though he had been the one to insist Regina try to help Emma in the first place, she knew he was wondering why she was still there while Snow and David were missing in action.

She was curious how long it would be before he told Ruby, who told Granny, who told everyone in the entire town. In fact, she was surprised an angry mob hadn't _already_ showed up at the hospital. The only explanation, she surmised, was that it was _Emma _who wanted this. And who was going to argue with the savior?

She walked back into the room and watched as Emma fidgeted in bed, trying her best to get comfortable. When their eyes met, something inside of her panicked. It was the way Emma was looking at her; it made her feel naked—completely exposed to the one person who had dismantled all that she had built.

Regina opened her mouth to speak, and Emma unknowingly licked her lips, desperate to hear what she had to say.

But, they were interrupted for the second time when their son came sprinting into the room, carelessly dropping his back-pack and jacket onto the floor.

"Henry!" Emma's face lit up as he came barreling in unexpectedly.

"I'm _so_ glad you're okay," he said, before jumping onto the bed.

Regina looked at Emma and gestured towards the hallway. She wanted to give Emma the chance to have time alone with Henry…and she was trying to signal she was more than happy to accommodate that. But Emma shook her head, clearly indicating she wanted Regina to stay. The brunette hesitantly accepted the instruction and walked into the room after her son.

"Your mom said you knew I would be just fine, huh?" Emma ruffled his hair and wrapped her arms around him.

"I did—but you were taking your sweet time. I think this might have been the longest week of my life."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be gone for so long. And I_ really_ missed you."

"I missed you, too. How do you feel? Are you okay now?"

"Dr. Whale said everything looks good but he still wants to watch me a little bit longer. I'm starting to feel better, though."

"Good," Henry beamed. "But your stitches are… kind of gross."

Regina couldn't help but to snicker quietly in the background at Henry's honesty.

"I'm _sure_ they are, I haven't even looked in a mirror since I woke up."

"Yeah, I wouldn't recommend it," he teased her.

"Thanks a lot," she said, shaking her head. "So what did I miss while I was gone? A whole week in Storybrook…there _has_ to be some good gossip."

Henry didn't want to tell Emma that the only gossip he had heard recently was that his mom was spending time lingering around the hospital and nobody knew why. He also didn't want to tell _either _of his moms that he had overheard his grandparents screaming in the parking lot about that very subject.

"It's been a slow week," he lied.

"Oh _come on_, that's it? That's all you're going to give me?"

"Um," he thought out loud, "I got an A on my math test yesterday?"

"Well that's great but not all that exciting because I already knew you were smart. I'm a little disappointed in your gossiping abilities, I have to say."

"Well, he made you something exciting," Regina intervened, involving herself in the conversation for the first time. "Where's her present, honey?"

"Oh yeah," he jumped down from the bed and ran to his backpack. "I almost forgot!"

Henry quickly unzipped his bag and rummaged through his belongings. He pulled out the book and then hopped back up to sit next to Emma.

"You made me a book?" Emma asked, as she took the present in her hands.

"Yeah—okay, so…it's the story of you guys battling Cora. I figured you would need a souvenir….you know, besides the scar."

"Henry, you drew all of this?"

"It's not a big deal."

"It _is _a big deal," Regina pipped up. "He's amazing, isn't he?"

"Totally amazing," Emma agreed. "It's perfect."

"I'm suspicious that he lied to me about being done with homework before he started it, but I think I'll let it slide just this once."

"And you even ended it with me waking up," Emma observed, as she perused through the pages. "I'm glad you knew the ending before anyone else."

"I signed it for you," he told her.

"You did?"

"On the front page."

Emma flipped back to the front-page and read the sweet note from her son. Her heart then fluttered in her chest as she noticed the second name. "Regina…you signed it, too?"

"Yeah, of course she did," Henry answered. "She's the co-star, she _had _to sign it. Plus, she was the one who told me what happened since neither one of you would let me come _even though_ my sword fighting skills are pretty sick now."

"She's kind of an awesome co-star, kid."

She realized that person she most wanted to share Regina's story with was sitting right in front of her. Their son: the little boy who had been handed a fairytale that left out more than few chapters—a kid who had come to believe that his mom was a monster. Emma recognized she had probably exasperated the situation when she showed up in town and wanted nothing more than to fix it. She was positive she could, too.

"Henry, you should know—your mom was _really_ brave when we had to fight Cora. She was probably way too humble when she told you what happened. But you should be proud of her...she saved the town."

"I know," Henry said, "I am."

"I love this book," Emma added, as she held it to her chest. "I love it so much. Thank you both."

"Henry, would you mind staying with Snow and David another night?" Regina asked, knowing it was the best option. "I think I'm going to stay here."

"Wait," he looked at them both curiously, "_you're_ going to stay with Emma?"

"Like you said…she's my co-star," Emma rescued Regina, who clearly lacked an explanation. "I asked her to stay with me."

"Okay," Henry accepted, still not completely satisfied with the answer. He wasn't worried though, because he always seemed to be able to get the truth out of one of his grandparents. "Can I stop by to see you tomorrow before school?"

"Of course you can, I'd love that."

"Is David still here?" Regina questioned, though she was relatively certain she knew the answer. "Can he take you home?"

"He left already," Henry confirmed her suspicion. "But I can walk."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's like two blocks."

"Call your mom when you get there, anyway," Emma instructed him. "Alright?"

"Okay," he promised. "I love you," he said, kissing Emma on the cheek.

She held her breath as she watched him get off the bed and pick up his stuff. She silently prayed he wouldn't leave without saying the same to his adoptive mother.

"And I love you," he said, giving a quick, but heart-felt, hug to Regina.

"See you tomorrow, kid," Emma exhaled. "We love you, too."

* * *

"Are you ever planning on explaining why Snow stormed out of here?" Regina asked, too curious to hold back the question any longer.

"My mother didn't like my version of the story. She particularly didn't enjoy my portrayal of her father."

"Wait," Regina exclaimed in disbelief, "you _told_ her? Why on earth would you do that?"

"You told me to tell her!"

"I did no such thing," Regina insisted. "I thought you were just going to give her an overview. I didn't think you were going to go into the details."

"Whatever," Emma shrugged. "She needed to know."

The thoughts that raced into Regina's mind were beyond alluring—the mental picture of Emma turning against the Charmings and eventually getting Henry to do the same was the definition of pure temptation.

But she knew it wasn't realistic. "You can't fight with her forever," she said, matter-of-factly.

"I'll make up with her when she accepts that I'm right."

"I hate to break it to you, but all of that…it really doesn't matter…it's been years."

"No, it does matter. The truth matters."

"I'm not sure she can handle hearing it after all this time."

"I know it has to suck for her because it doesn't fit into the reality she's been living in. But it's _still_ the truth and it deserves to be told—especially since it will make people…"

"What? What will it even change at this point?"

"I don't know," Emma said, truthfully. "But I'd like to at least find out."

"Maybe I don't _want_ people to know the truth, did you ever think of that?"

"I did, and I'm sorry. But when my mom was questioning why I wanted you here…it just all came out."

"It's fine," Regina softened, realizing she had no reason to be angry. "I just…I don't need you to go on some crusade to get people to like me. I don't need anyone to like me."

Emma recognized the defiant nature of the remark. It was typical of the Regina she had come to know. Despite whatever she was feeling, this woman made it a point to never show weakness. Emma knew that Regina would never admit to caring what anyone in Storybrook thought of her or the choices she had made throughout her life.

"Well I don't think you'll have to worry too much about that," Emma gave into her, playing along, "liking you is going to be a stretch—above all else you're still a sarcastic bitch."

The comment earned Emma a grin from Regina who rolled her eyes. Simultaneously, Emma's nurse opened the door and observed the scene before her. "Staying the night again, Regina?"

"_Again_?" Emma inquired. "You stayed here over night?"

"Dr. Whale thought it might help," Regina explained.

"Why would he think that?"

"Well, you apparently said my name while you were still in a coma."

"I did?" Emma asked, though she wasn't surprised.

Regina nodded, hesitant to talk while anyone else was in the room with them.

"But, still," Emma continued, "I kind of just figured you would've been rooting for the coma."

"No, dear. I was rooting for you."

"Emma," the nurse chimed in, as she jotted notes down on her chart, "it's likely you'll get discharged tomorrow—you may even be able to go home around lunch time."

"Sweet," Emma said. The nurse smiled at them both before exiting the room for the night.

"Although I'm not sure I have a home to even go to at the moment," she added when they were alone once more.

"I, um, I," Regina uncharacteristically stuttered, "I have an extra room."

"Is that a fact or an invitation?"

"Well now that you've gone and pissed off Snow White I can't very well let you sleep on the street."

"Thank God because my plan to have my parents beg me for forgiveness would fall apart so quickly if I had to ask to sleep in their apartment."

"Is _that _a statement or an acceptance?"

"Acceptance," she confirmed. "Thank you."

"It's nothing," Regina down-played the offer. "There is plenty of room for you for as long as you need it. I owe you, after all."

Emma was ecstatic and honestly surprised Regina hadn't left yet. She was slowly, but surely, developing the courage to push her luck a little bit further.

"You can fit in here, you know," Emma said, motioning to the bed. "That chair cannot be comfortable."

"That's quite alright," Regina looked at her with a horrified expression.

"Were you serious about the tent thing then? Because you look exhausted and that's your only other choice for sleeping tonight."

The mayor weighed her options. She was, indeed, exhausted. Truth be told, the last night she had spent in the hospital chair left her with a pain in her back she would rather not re-live.

"Fine," she gave in. "Have it your way."

Regina stood up, removed her heels and placed them next to the chair. She slowly and carefully got into the bed next to Emma. She stared straight up at the ceiling, deliberately avoiding eye-contact.

Emma stared at their hands, sitting next to each other, inches from contact.

"Do you mind?" She asked, as she covered Regina's hand with her own. "It's just that I really wanted to do this the entire time I was there and I couldn't."

Emma felt Regina's body stiffen—but then, shockingly, she nodded, granting Emma permission.

"Henry's book," Emma continued talking, as if their connection was the most casual, natural thing in the world, "it said Cora pushed me down the stairs? That's what happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"Not really," she admitted. "I remember us chasing her up to the top of the clock tower where the portal was. But I don't really remember anything after that."

"We chased her up the stairs—and I used magic to trap her. She fell to the ground and I thought that my power had done the trick—I thought she was unconscious. So I took the barrier spell off and I went over to her. I figured I could just carry her to the portal. But when I got to her, she disappeared in front of my eyes. I couldn't believe that I let her trick me, _again_ and that I fell for it, _again._ Next thing I knew she was standing right behind you. She pushed you down the stairs. It was...it was my fault she got to you. I think she assumed my magic wouldn't be as powerful without you. I was so angry…my magic got even stronger. I pushed her through the portal then and there. I got to you as fast as I could after that. You were just…on the floor…and your head was bleeding. I transported us to the hospital."

"I'm sorry you had to do all of that. I know you loved her."

"I did _not_ love her, she ruined my entire life."

"Um, sorry to tell you but you can't lie to a person who heard all your thoughts. You_ did_ love her."

"Right…well, despite whatever lingering attachment I had to her the rational part of me knows it was self-defense. She wouldn't have stopped—she would've gone after Henry."

"And now he's safe—and happy…thanks to you."

Silence overtook the room momentarily, as Regina contemplated asking a question she couldn't stop thinking about.

"Let me just get this straight," she finally said, "you saw and heard everything I ever did and thought before Storybrook and you _don't _think that I'm absolutely horrible?"

"That's correct."

"Maybe Daniel left out the part…"

"No, trust me," Emma assured her, "he was extremely thorough."

"Okay, then. I still…I don't know what to say."

"Is it really that difficult to believe?"

"I want to be clear about something," Regina gave a disclaimer, "I don't…I don't waste time on self-pity and I don't make excuses. I am more than willing to take ownership of the decisions I've made. But the fact that Snow White's daughter recognizes that what I went through….well, that it wasn't exactly a walk in the park? Yeah, it's still a little bit difficult for me to believe."

"Well, you're just going to have to deal with it."

"I suppose I am."

"Oh," Emma said, "and before I forget…Daniel wanted me to tell you some stuff."

"Really?"

"Yeah…he said...okay...I need to remember all of this."

She tried to gather her thoughts and to channel Daniel as Regina waited impatiently for her to continue.

"Okay, he said that you need to start riding again. He said he knows you want to and there isn't an excuse not to. He said that if you don't that I should just tell you that you're too scared and you'll do it just to prove you're not."

Regina audibly gasped as she listened, shocked by how much she could hear Daniel's personality shine through Emma's words.

"He said that he _always _hears you when you talk to him and that he hopes this whole thing proves it. And then...he said that you should know that you were the best thing that ever happened to him-that your time together was a gift. He said he decided to give you one more gift- that it was the last gift he could give you but that it was also the greatest. "

"What gift?" Regina asked desperately, "What is it?"

"I don't know," Emma said, wishing she had the answers. "He didn't like to give me specifics, which is usually what led to the whole me cursing him out thing. I thought you'd understand. Does it make any sense to you?"

Regina looked at the woman who currently held her hand. She had spent the majority of her life alone. Since Daniel, she had no one to talk to, no one to defend her, no one to love her. She had come to believe she didn't need those things; that power was enough. But her mother's return had reminded her just how dangerous power could be. After all this time, she was_ still_ afraid of ending up like Cora.

Now it seemed she had someone who, at the very least, understood her. She almost didn't_ want_ Daniel's message to make sense, because she was terrified. It was just way too much to think that Daniel's last and greatest gift was the savior's compassion.

"Maybe," Regina sighed, "just…maybe."


	10. The Balancing Act

**Thank you for sticking with me for 10 chapters. Here is your reward ;) Love you all like benches and tacos :) Will try to get up the next chapter ASAP. **

* * *

Having Emma stay at the mansion meant that Henry was home, too. The three of them sat at the dinner table and Regina had to admit that the conversation was not as painfully awkward as she would've imagined.

Of course, Henry served as an extremely effective buffer. Their son had been talking non-stop for twenty-five minutes, with Emma occasionally jumping in to encourage or tease him.

Regina was content to remain a mostly silent observer, smiling at them both every so often. It was a situation she couldn't have imagined she would ever be in—having them both here like this. It felt unreal to her, like she was having an out-of-body experience. She felt incredibly numb to it all.

After dinner, she did the dishes while Henry and Emma watched TV until the former yawned and declared he was exhausted.

Once Henry went to bed, Regina felt trapped. She walked into the living room, hoping to conclude the night as quickly as possible.

"Your room is upstairs," she told Emma, hoping she would take the hint. "It's the second door to the left."

"Thanks, I guess I am pretty tired myself."

"Do you need anything?" Regina asked politely, fulfilling her duties as hostess.

"No, I'm good," Emma smiled. "I really appreciate all of this though."

Regina simply nodded before muttering goodnight and walking out of the room.

It was the longest conversation they had all day.

She was trying desperately to avoid an uncomfortable exchange about the fact that they spent the previous night holding hands in a hospital bed. Quite frankly, as unlikely as it was, she hoped they would never speak of it again.

She waited a full ten minutes after she heard Emma close the guest bedroom door before she ventured up the stairs herself. She was determined not to risk any unplanned run-ins.

All she wanted at that particular moment was_ quiet_. Her entire day had consisted of trying to wrap her mind around the impossible. Tonight, she wanted her mind to rest—she wanted to not think about anything at all.

And that's exactly what she did. She got into bed, closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Only a few hours later, Regina woke up; she snuggled the blankets closer to her body, feeling a chill in the house that night. Not satisfied with the warmth her covers were providing her, she got up intent on resetting the thermostat in the hallway.

She opened her bedroom door and didn't bother turning on the hallway lights. But before she could even process what was happening, Regina tripped over _something_ and fell flat on her face.

When she recovered, and her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she noticed that it was _Emma_ that had caused her to trip.

The savior was sleeping right outside her bedroom; she was on the floor with her head against the wall. Regina's less than graceful tumble, however, caused the blonde to stir and begin to wake up.

Regina got off the ground and turned on the lights, causing Emma to squint and cover her eyes with her hands.

"What the hell are you doing out here?" Regina asked, her voice still raspy. "You nearly killed me."

"I _promised_ him I would take care of you," Emma murmured.

It was barely coherent—as she was still half asleep. But it only took a few seconds for Regina to process the meaning…for her to realize that Emma was sitting outside of her bedroom door due to some sort of strange desire to protect her.

She offered Emma her hand and helped pick her up off the floor.

"Get inside," she instructed, gesturing to her room. "I don't want to wake Henry up."

Emma followed directions, fully aware she was in trouble. She _clearly_ hadn't thought through her plan. She was going to stay there until the early morning and go back to the guest room before anyone else woke up—before Regina realized what she was doing. But she had been caught…and now she was going to have to explain herself.

"This is _absurd_," Regina scolded, once they were inside. "What in God's name is wrong with you?"

"A promise is a promise," Emma defended.

"I am one hundred percent sure that Daniel did_ not _want you to become my personal body guard."

"You don't know that," she shrugged, trying to rationalize her decision.

"What do you think is going to happen? Monsters under my bed are going to come out and eat me in the middle of the night?"

"Sadly, at this point in my life monsters living under the bed wouldn't even be that much of a stretch."

"It's a little bit insulting…that you think I need you to protect me. Did you forget that even if I was in some sort of danger, I'm _still_ the most powerful woman in this town?"

"I didn't forget. I think I'm still adjusting to being back here…or something. I don't know, I couldn't sleep and I just wanted to know you were alright."

"You know what the most insane part of this entire thing is? _You're_ the one that's supposed to be resting. _You're_ the one with stitches still holding your head together. And yet…you're sitting in my hallway using the wall as your pillow like some sort of creepy stalker?"

"I mean, yeah—that's pretty much an accurate description."

"What kind of moron are you? This is truly an entirely new level of idiocy, even for you."

Emma was in a daze—she knew she was being yelled at but she could hardly be bothered to hear the rationale behind Regina's argument. All she could do was take in the vision of her in silk pajamas and bare feet.

"Are you even listening to me?" Regina waved her hands in front of Emma, invading the blonde's personal space.

It wasn't the first time Regina got this close to her—but now, after everything that had happened, it was impossible to resist. Emma grabbed Regina's flailing hands and closed the gap between them.

And then she kissed her.

She had every expectation of being slapped across the face and kicked out of the house. But, instead, Regina kissed her back—melted into her. Emma felt every muscle in the brunette's body soften as she walked them slowly to the bed.

They fell, together, onto the bed as Emma heard Regina moan. But when Emma's hand found its way to Regina's bare stomach, the brunette processed what was occurring.

"_Stop,"_ Regina demanded, pulling away and catching her breath.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"No," she sat up, "we _can't _do this."

"Why not?" Emma asked, not sure she wanted to hear the answer.

"Because I'm not interested in sympathy sex from you."

Of all the reasons Regina could've given, it was _not_ one Emma was expecting.

"What are you talking about? That's not what this is at all."

"Yes, you're only doing this because you feel bad for me...because you pity me. You're just trying to make me feel better because you now look at me as a wounded puppy or something."

"No, that's not true. I mean, I do…want to make you feel better but that's not why I kissed you. And I don't think of you as weak, that's seriously the last thing I think."

Emma watched Regina pace back and forth in front of her. She was breathing heavily and shaking her head; she looked like she was in the midst of some sort of panic attack.

"It wasn't that long ago you were banging down my door accusing me of murder and telling me I couldn't see _my_ son. Now I'm supposed to just let you in like that never even happened?"

"I'm sorry," Emma said. "Us being enemies…it just seems like so long ago to me."

"It was _last month_!"

"I know, I know. But I swear to you, it's not pity—that's not why I want to be around you."

"You only feel this way because you've been brainwashed into seeing me like Daniel did."

"Wait a second," Emma protested, "Daniel didn't brainwash me. All he did was show me what happened. He didn't tell me what to think or how to feel about you. I came to my own conclusions."

"But I'll never know for sure," she argued. "I'll never know if it's really what you think or if it's because it's what he thought."

"I kissed you because _I_ think that you're incredible. And because I've wanted to do it since I woke up from that coma—well, technically I wanted to since I saw you in the stables."

"Stop that," Regina warned, "this isn't fair—you're saying all these things and I don't know _why_ you're saying them."

"Because they're true."

"This will wear off," Regina decided. "You saw me through Daniel's eyes for a little bit but that doesn't mean that it will last. You'll go back to normal soon enough—as soon as you make up with your mother. Everything will be back to the way it was."

"I can't go back to the way things were. It's literally not possible."

"Shut up," Regina yelled at her. "Do you ever just shut the hell up for more than five seconds?"

Regina's raised voice startled Emma—she was supposed to be helping, not causing more grief. She felt immensely guilty. "The last thing I wanted to do was upset you or make anything worse. I can…I'm just going to go."

She got up from the bed and began to walk towards the door.

"I didn't say I wanted you to leave," Regina snapped her head up.

"Okay," Emma stopped in her tracks."Well then…I'm confused."

"_You're _confused? My head is about to spontaneously combust and it's _your_ fault."

"Listen," she approached Regina cautiously, "everything is going to be fine."

"This is so…unbalanced. You _know_ me but I hardly even know you."

"You're right. It's not fair to you."

"I'm sorry, I just can't do this yet."

"It's okay, I shouldn't have."

"All I wanted tonight was sleep. Can we please just sleep?"

Emma nodded and took the use of the word '_we'_ to mean she was really supposed to stay. So, without another word, she climbed into the bed.

And within seconds, Regina did the same.

* * *

Regina woke up and looked at the clock—surprised to find it was 10:30 AM. It was the latest she had slept on a Saturday in a long, long time. Emma was sprawled out next to her but she didn't have time to process the events of the previous night, because she heard a voice speaking to her from the other side of her door.

"Mom?" Henry called to her. "Are you awake? And is Emma with you?"

She felt the sudden need to hide Emma in the closet, because she didn't know _how_ she was going to handle this situation. Henry was getting a little too old to believe any lame lie she could come up with to explain the bizarre turn of events.

She got up out of bed and decided it was best to just face him—lying to him was exactly what had damaged their relationship in the first place. She wasn't going to take that risk again. She would simply tell Henry that Emma couldn't sleep, which was, in fact, entirely true.

Her plan, however, was quickly derailed when she saw that Henry wasn't the only one waiting to see her.

Standing behind her son was an anxious and fidgety Snow White. And despite Regina's best efforts to close her door quickly, she was positive they had _both_ caught a peak of blonde locks under her covers.

"Uh," Henry said, clearly caught off-guard, "Mary Margaret is here."

"Yes sweetie, I see that."

"She came by and you guys were still sleeping," Henry explained. "So I, um, invited her in."

"It's quite alright, Henry," she assured him—she could tell he was afraid he was going to be in trouble for the unexpected arrival of his grandmother. "Why don't you go finish your breakfast? I can smell the toast from here."

Henry didn't think twice about the offer. He quickly left Snow and his mother alone, happy to escape from what he could only imagine was going to be a strange conversation.

"Emma's in your bedroom," Snow said in a whisper. Regina didn't know if it was a question or a statement—she just knew that the woman standing before her looked like she might pass out.

"Yes," she answered. "She couldn't sleep."

Snow glared at her—with nothing but pure confusion in her eyes. "Is she okay?"

"Yes," Regina repeated.

"She told you about our fight?"

"She did."

"Do you _really_ think she was with Daniel?"

"I didn't believe her at first but it seems that she was. She knows things she couldn't possibly know."

"So then everything Emma told me….it's all, it's all true?"

When the question was posed, Regina couldn't help but to see Snow as the little girl she was when they first met. And even though she was all grown up now, Regina thought that she was as still _so_ naive. But it was no longer her responsibility to shelter her from the truth. Emma was correct, it was time she knew.

"Yes," Regina confirmed, "is it."

"I'm not…I'm not surprised about Cora…or even Rumple for that matter. But…my father was…"

Regina watched her squirm, watched her mind race as it tried to catch up with years of a life that no longer made sense in quite the way she thought.

"I don't understand how it's possible," she continued. "And I don't really know what to say to you, Regina."

"Well, dear…that makes two of us."

She knew Snow's world was crumbling down- but she simply couldn't bring herself to comfort her.

"Hi," Emma suddenly opened the door and stood behind Regina. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard you got discharged," Snow explained. "I wanted to make sure you were good."

"I'm fine," Emma said, crossing her arms. "Imagine that? A whole night at the Evil Queen's house and I'm still in one piece."

"I'm sorry…you overwhelmed me, Emma. I'm still processing—but that doesn't mean you need to shut your family out."

"You're the one who stormed out of the hospital!"

"You really freaked me out. Can't you understand that?"

"I do understand it. But you_ left_ me, your daughter with extreme abandonment issues, right after I confided in you."

"I know. I shouldn't have done that, okay? Can we _please _just spend some time with you? We miss you."

Emma didn't know what to do. The truth of the matter was she missed her parents and wanted to see them. But she also didn't want to leave. She looked to Regina who gave her a quick nod of approval.

"Okay," Emma agreed. "I'm sure you can find some way to make it up to me."

"Good," Snow smiled, "because we'd really like to spend the day with you."

"You want me to come with you now?"

"Yeah, why not?"

She could think of one giant reason why not—because she had kissed Regina Mills last night and wasn't sure it was the best idea to walk out the door like nothing had happened.

But she couldn't tell that to her mother, and knew, even more so, that Regina wouldn't want her to.

"Uh," she tried stall, to think of any excuse to stay. But she just couldn't come up with one. "I guess…I guess now is good."

"Great! I'll drive you home. I mean you don't have any clothes here, anyway."

She looked at Regina, ignoring her mother's enthusiasm. "I'll _definitely_ talk to you later, okay?"

Regina barely had time to answer before Snow was pushing Emma out the door.

And just like that, the savior was gone as quickly as she had appeared.

* * *

Emma and Henry had been out all day. Regina didn't want Henry to go, but she knew that he wouldn't want to miss out on whatever Charming family adventure Snow had planned. So she told him to go with them, encouraged it even—while she hoped and prayed it wouldn't be too long before he next came to see her.

She had spent hours pretending that it didn't hurt to be right—that everything seemed to be back to normal, exactly like she had predicted. She was alone in her empty house once more.

She sat in her study—she had no desire to go to her bed. It would be the first time in 48 hours that Emma wasn't asleep next to her. She wouldn't even allow herself the chance to feel whatever emotions accompanied that fact.

Her house phone rang and she instantly panicked—fearing that the only reason someone could possibly be calling this late was because something was wrong with Henry. She leaped across the room to grab it.

"Hello?"

"Yeah," Emma's voice greeted her on the other end, "you're not going to get rid of me_ that_ easily."

"It's one o'clock in the morning," Regina apathetically informed her.

"I know," she said, "this is first second I've had to myself in hours. I discovered a whole new meaning of the word _smothered_ today."

"I'm sure you did."

"I think she believes me though. So, at least that's…something."

"Yes," Regina agreed, "that's something."

"I'm sorry if I woke you up. I know it's late but I just didn't want you to think that…"

"It's fine," Regina interrupted her. "I wasn't asleep."

"Henry wants to come over tomorrow. I figured you guys could have Sunday together since I kind of hijacked him today."

"Thank you; that would be nice."

"But I was wondering if…if I could see you tomorrow, too?"

There was such a large part of her that wanted to say no- that wanted to shut this entire thing down before it could go any further than it already had. She wanted to hide in her mansion for the rest of time, simply to assure she would never have to spend time with Emma _ever_ again.

But then there was the smaller part of her that was entirely fascinated by the notion that this was all Daniel's doing. It was the same part of her that had enjoyed, possibly a little too much, the taste of Emma's lips on her own.

"I suppose that would be fine."

"Perfect," Emma said. "Because I've been thinking...and you were right. We have some serious balancing out to do."


	11. The Savior's Scraped Scheme

**You guys spoil me with your sweet reviews. Here is a Sunday update to celebrate the end of the second hiatus and Paleyfest. This chapter is largely a set-up for the rest of the story, but I think you'll like it! Also, ****I sincerely hope Adam and Eddie do not kill us all tonight. And PS: the next two chapters are already written so you'll get updates quickly!**

* * *

Emma sat anxious and alone in Dr. Whale's office, tapping her foot against the floor as she waited for him to come in. She was back at the hospital for a routine follow-up and to finally get her stitches removed.

She hadn't _wanted_ to come unaccompanied. She wanted Regina to come. And she wanted her mother to come. But she accepted the reality that she couldn't ask them both. So she made her appointment as early as possible and decided not to tell either one of them. She reasoned that her dislike of doctors was far less important than her desire not to start an unnecessary feud.

As she stared blankly at the clock hanging on the wall, she couldn't help but to think about how hard it must have been for the people who loved her to wait around in this cold building, unsure if she would wake up from that coma—unsure if she would ever come back. She knew that as hard as it had been for her to be away, that it must've been so much harder for those she left behind.

She wished she could've known what Regina thought while she was gone—if she was really worried, if she really did miss her. She wanted to hear the thoughts Daniel made her block out in an attempt to keep her focused on her task. She was endlessly curious about the night Regina sat by her bedside.

As her mind once again landed on the subject of Regina, she started to replay the way she had initially responded to the kiss. Emma still hadn't gotten over that Regina's first instinct was to kiss her _back_.

In fact, Emma knew it was only when Regina let her mind contemplate what was happening that she decided to put a stop to it. Not to mention, Emma was keenly aware that Regina said she couldn't do it _"yet."_

It was impossible for her to get over that word—because it implied there was hope. That there might just be a time in the foreseeable future in which she _would_ be ready, in which she _could_ do it.

She had to figure out a way to make Regina more comfortable with her.

She just had to.

If only she had a better handle on the whole magic thing, it might be easier. But she was trying to go easy with it, use it only when necessary. Her abilities seemingly came in waves, and she could barely control them. She wouldn't know the first thing about how to use magic to expose Regina to the darkest and most sacred corners of her mind.

She told herself to just drop it, because the last time she used magic on her own had been a complete and total disaster.

But then it hit her.

_The last time she used magic._

She didn't know why she hadn't thought of it before.

* * *

Emma walked into the diner; it was the first time she had been in town since before the battle with Cora. After her appointment, she was seriously desperate for some caffeine—and even more desperate to set her plan in motion.

"Hey Ruby," she greeted her friend.

"Emma!" Ruby nearly jumped from behind the counter to hug her. "_Look_ at your head!"

"I know," she said, feeling self-conscious, "the scar is hideous."

"Not at all," Ruby assured her. "But is it okay? How are you?"

"Much better…I'm almost feeling 100% now," she took her seat at the counter. "Hopefully I can start going back to work soon. I just got the damn stitches out this morning."

"We were all _so_ worried about you," Ruby poured Emma a cup of coffee. "No one knew if you were going to wake up. It was terrifying."

"At least Cora is gone for good."

"Can I get you anything else? It's on the house, of course."

"Well," Emma said, lowering her voice, "I actually came to ask you for a favor."

"Sure, anything. What is it?"

"It's, um...a little complicated but I need something from Mr. Gold's shop. And I don't want to ask him for it because I don't want to have to make any deals with him, like ever again in my entire life."

"So... you want me to ask him?" Ruby tried to ascertain Emma's intention.

"Not quite. I was hoping you could ask Belle to get it for me."

"What exactly is it that you need?"

"It's just a dream-catcher. I'm sure he won't even notice that it's gone. And I'll give it back first thing tomorrow."

Emma wasn't confident about the words she spoke—she didn't know how valuable the dream-catcher was to Rumple or if he would notice it was missing. But she was certain that he would never harm Belle, no matter how important the item was to him. She thought that leverage, that security, would give her just enough time.

"You need it tonight?"

"I need it as soon as possible," Emma confirmed. "You know I'd only ask if it was really, really important."

"Can you tell me what it's for?"

As much as she didn't mean to exclude Ruby, to keep her in the dark, she was pretty positive that the truth wouldn't go over too well. Not that she would even know how to explain the truth if she wanted to.

"I can't tell you right now. And if you could not mention this to my parents that would also be great."

Ruby's entire disposition changed at the mention of Snow and David. Emma knew it would be her downfall. Ruby was incredibly loyal to them, asking her for her discretion was huge.

"Wait a second, your parents aren't in on this?"

"Ruby, _please_? I swear to you that I know what I'm doing."

"I don't know, I've never kept anything from them before. Does this…does it have to do with Regina?"

Emma realized she should've known better. When she had first walked into the diner, she felt all eyes on her. She had just assumed it was because she hadn't been around, because she was in the hospital, because she had defeated Cora. Now, she was starting to wonder if it was something else- if it was her new-found association with Regina.

"I'm just going to need you to trust me"

"Fine, I _do_ trust you," Ruby gave in. She didn't want to be the one to deny the savior what she needed—to stand in the way of whatever seemed so important. "I will try—but I can't make any promises that Belle will agree to it."

"Please," Emma smirked, "like she would _ever_ say no to you."

"Still, that doesn't mean we'll get away with this."

"I know," Emma said, "but we can try."

* * *

It had been all too easy for Belle to get the dream-catcher. It only took one phone call from Ruby.

Belle showed up two hours later at the diner with the object hidden in her purse. She gave it to Ruby, trusting her too much to inquire more than once about why she had been recruited for the job.

As soon as Emma had the dream-catcher in her possession, she knew she needed to run home. She was supposed to meet Regina for lunch and still wanted to change out of the casual sweats she had worn to her doctor's appointment.

She made her way back to the apartment and snuck into her room unnoticed. She grabbed a pair of black jeans and paired it with a long-sleeve black shirt and her violet leather jacket.

"Hey," Emma said when she reemerged and noticed her mother in the kitchen. "I'm going out. I'll check back with you guys later."

"Emma, wait," Snow stopped her. "Where are you going?"

"Regina's house."

"To pick up Henry? He walked over there earlier—he said you arranged it."

"Yeah, I did arrange it. But no, I'm not going over to pick him up. I'm going to have lunch with her."

"Oh."

Emma was torn. She knew she should refuse to take the bait. But she wanted Regina to be a part of her life, in whatever capacity Regina could handle. And that meant that this issue wasn't going away.

"Did you _really_ think that just because you pulled me out of her house I was never going to see her again?"

"No, but I suppose I hoped that this near-obsession with the woman who tried to murder me on multiple occasions would blow-over once you were back home."

"Obsession seems like a tad bit of an over-exaggeration, don't you think?"

Snow walked over to Emma, now standing directly in front of her. She looked incredibly uneasy.

"I have to ask you something. And…I want you to know it's not a question I am particularly comfortable asking."

"Well, this sounds promising," Emma grumbled. "What is it?"

"You were in Regina's bedroom, in her bed. Did you…are you _sleeping_ with her?"

"No," Emma said. The relief on her mother's face was apparent. Emma could've dropped the subject then and there, because technically it was the truth. But she couldn't. She didn't know why, but she felt like she needed to be completely honest, even if it was painfully awkward. "But I kissed her—and things were, you know, headed that way…she stopped it."

"You kissed her?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"What kind of question is that? Because I wanted to."

"But she didn't want you to kiss her?"

"I don't know. She kissed me back at first… but then she stopped me because she thinks I only did it because I saw her through Daniel's eyes."

"Well...," Snow thought, "_maybe_ she has a point."

"Yeah, okay. You just don't want me to kiss her."

"You know perfectly well I'm not going to deny that."

"Right, so I think you'd just go along with whatever theory ends with me not kissing her."

"No, I really do think she's right—how do you know all of this isn't simply stemming from something you dreamt?"

"Okay," Emma said, "you really need to stop referring to it as a fucking dream. It wasn't a dream."

"Whatever it was you experienced," Snow corrected, "it doesn't mean your feelings are necessarily going to translate to the reality of the present."

"You don't know that—no one does. And even if how I feel doesn't last, I still told Daniel I would have her back. At the very least _that's_ not going to change. So, I'm going to keep spending time with her."

"What is it exactly that you think you're feeling?"

"I promise you that you really don't want to know."

"You just told me you want to have sex with Regina. I think it's a little too late to turn back now, don't you?"

"Remember before the curse broke when everyone told you it was wrong to be with David because he was married? I mean, I was even one of them...I thought you were making a huge mistake. But you still felt a connection to him, and when you were with him things just made sense…even though on the surface they didn't make any sense at all. That's _exactly_ how I feel."

"Emma, I'm really concerned that you're in way over your head with this. I think that you're very confused and I think that you're going to regret trusting her."

"You need to let me deal with this by myself because I am an adult and one who has earned your trust. And more importantly, if you love me…you will give her the chance she deserves."

"That's _not_ fair—please, please don't give me ultimatums like that."

"I have to go," Emma said, entirely done with the conversation. "Like I said, I'll check in with you later."

* * *

Emma stood panting on Regina's front steps; she had sprinted from the car, desperate not to be late. Despite the conversation with her mother, she was overly-excited to share her plan. She genuinely believed it could work, that Regina could make it work.

She rang the doorbell aggressively.

"Hi," Emma said, when the door opened.

"You got your stitches out?" Regina noticed immediately.

"Yeah," the blonde replied, out of breath, "earlier this morning."

"What's going on? Did you just run a marathon?"

"No," Emma huffed, "I just didn't want to be late."

"Well, come in then."

Emma followed Regina into the kitchen. Once inside, she took the dream-catcher out from her bag and held it in her hands.

"What is that?" Regina asked as soon as she saw it.

"I brought you something," Emma handed it over. "It's a dream-catcher."

"Okay?" Regina said as she accepted it, obviously confused.

"It's the same one I used when Cora framed you."

"Ah, yes…when you decided it would be a good idea to use a dog as your prime witness in a make-believe murder."

"Let's not even go there, alright? I'd rather not re-live that shining moment in my career."

"Why are you giving this to me now?"

"Because it's magic."

"I am aware of that," Regina snapped, losing patience, "but it doesn't answer my question."

"I'm giving it to you so that you can use it on me."

Regina looked at the object and then back at Emma, furrowing her eyebrows, waiting for a more complete explanation. "Did you witness a murder, too?"

"Oh my God, _no_!" Emma exclaimed, frustrated Regina couldn't seem to understand her idea. "You can use the dream-catcher on me and then you'll know me like I know you. You can see all my memories…I think that's how it works, anyway. I mean… it's probably not exactly the same because I had Daniel to help me but …it's close, right?"

Emma watched Regina, missing the ability to read her mind. The silence was killing her, and she didn't know what it meant.

"I'm _not_ using magic on you," Regina finally declared.

"What? Why the hell not? It's perfect!"

"No, it's not," she said, in a calm but firm tone. "It's ridiculous and potentially dangerous."

"Come on, please? I had to convince Ruby to get it from Belle who got it from Gold's shop without him knowing."

"So then you stole it, _sheriff_?"

"No, Belle borrowed it and leant it to a friend who leant it to another friend."

"Because _that _doesn't sound sketchy or anything."

"I need you to know me," Emma demanded. "You're so good with magic… you can make it work. I know you won't hurt me and you won't screw it up like I did."

"For someone who was in my head you sure trust Rumple and his magic a lot more than you should. Haven't you learned your lesson about messing with him?"

"I was careful," Emma lied.

"No you weren't," Regina called her bluff. "Having Belle and Ruby do your dirty work is not being careful; He's smart enough to follow your tracks if he notices it's missing."

"I thought it would be worth it if I could fix this."

"It's cheating," Regina explained as she put the item down on the counter.

"Maybe," Emma conceded. "But_ I_ cheated first."

"Yes, you cheated. But for whatever reason, Daniel wanted you to know what you know. I have to believe he knows what he's doing. Rumple, on the other hand, will only bring trouble to the both of us."

"Goddamn it," Emma sighed, as she dejectedly sat at the kitchen table. "I guess you're right."

"I'm sorry, dear…but I _am_ right."

"Well then, that was a complete waste of my fucking time, wasn't it?"

"At least you got your daily dose of recommended exercise with all the running around you did?"

"Yeah, that's great," Emma said, sarcastically. "I feel totally accomplished."

Regina genuinely felt sympathy towards her. It was clear she had tried, and that she had wanted it all to make sense. But it simply didn't, and Regina couldn't lie about that. "In all seriousness, it was a very creative thought."

Emma perked up momentarily, "so I get an A for effort then?"

"I was_ almost_ impressed," Regina sat down at the table across from her. "I'll give you that much."

"I don't know how else to make this right—that was my big, brilliant idea and you proved it was moronic in less than a minute."

It was Regina's moment to gloat—but she couldn't. Because she suddenly had a thought that disturbed her.

"Is the idea of speaking to me really so horrifying that you went to all this trouble to try and avoid it?"

"Wait," Emma said, "what do you mean?"

"Did you want to use this stupid thing on me because you wanted me to just know things instead of having to actually tell me?"

"You'll let me?"

"Will I let you what? Have a conversation with me? What is it exactly that we're doing now?"

"Uh, this seems to be less of a conversation and more of you slaying me with sarcasm as per usual."

Regina couldn't help but laugh. "Touché."

"I guess what I meant is that I didn't think you'd _want_ to listen."

"You almost died fighting with my mother and then spent a week of your life listening to me. I think it's the least that I can do."

"Okay, good," Emma smiled. "Then forget this thing. It was a stupid idea."

"Do you still want lunch? You must've worked up an appetite with all your scheming."

"Can we, maybe, get out of the house? Between the hospital and my parents' apartment, I feel like I haven't seen the light of day in weeks."

"Henry's home," Regina said, "but he's been doing homework in his room all morning. I'm sure he wouldn't mind—I just promised him I'd cook for him tonight."

"If he's still doing homework, he can do it at Grannys and Ruby can watch him. There's nothing that kid loves more than a good milkshake with his work."

"Very well," Regina agreed. "We have to return this to her anyway. I would rather not have to stop Rumple from murdering you in the middle of our outing."

It hadn't gone anywhere close to the way Emma had wanted it to. But she thought she might just what she wanted after all.


	12. Just Keep Swimming

**Not even sure how this ended up so long, I think I got carried away, lol! But all your amazing reviews make me want to just keep writing. I hope you're all still breathing from the insanity that was last night's episode! And I hope you enjoy this chapter :) **

* * *

Henry carried his back-pack as he walked in between his two mothers.

"You're _sure_ you don't mind, Henry?" Regina asked him for the third time. She felt guilty about dropping him off at the diner; but she was curious, and feeling ready, to speak with Emma and hear what she had to say.

"I'm sure," he promised. "Besides, I'm really hungry."

"You're _always_ hungry though, aren't you?" Emma teased him. "Just don't spoil your appetite completely because I hear your mom is going to cook you a sweet dinner later."

"Where are you two going, anyway?"

"We have some stuff to catch up on," Emma explained. "Just your typical post-battle run-down between co-stars, that's all."

They hadn't breached the subject of what to tell Henry or even when to tell him—neither one of them knew how to begin to explain to an eleven-year old that his biological mother had spent a week with his adoptive mother's deceased fiancé. Even though Henry had an overly-active imagination, this particular incident seemed a little more complicated than the other stories in his book. And, truth be told, Emma wasn't even sure Henry knew who Daniel was.

"Everyone is talking about it, you know," he informed them.

"Talking about what?" Regina inquired.

"The battle with Cora?" Emma guessed.

"No, you two."

"What aboutus?" The pair asked in unison.

"I don't know," their son shrugged, "just that you don't seem to hate each other anymore, I guess."

They didn't have time to press him further, or offer him any sort of explanation, because they had arrived at Grannys.

Henry burst through the door, ran to his usual booth, and began spreading his stuff out on the table.

"Hey Ruby," Emma said, approaching the counter, "do you mind if the kid stays here for a little while?"

"Of course he can, he's always welcome."

"And, uh, thanks for this," she said, as she took out the dream-catcher, "I'm really sorry if I pressured you to get it for me."

"It was no problem. But you're done with it already?"

"She is," Regina spoke up on her behalf. "So please make sure your accomplice gets it back to its rightful owner."

"I will."

Regina nodded in acknowledgement before walking over to say good-bye to Henry.

"Emma," Ruby whispered, "you _swear_ you know what you're doing, right?"

"Yes, I do."

"Because…no one trusts her around you…even if she did turn on Cora."

"I trust her," Emma declared, "and that's all that matters to me."

"Okay," Ruby accepted, "I really hope you're right."

* * *

"The first thing I'm learning about you is that you walk _ridiculously_ fast," Regina complained as she tried to keep up with Emma's pace.

"Maybe if you didn't wear six inch heels on a walk we wouldn't be having this problem."

"You only said we were going out, you didn't tell me what the hell we were doing. Besides, I am of the mindset that you can never be over-dressed."

"I know," Emma said, "it's part of your whole royal facade...never wanting anyone to see you as anything less than perfect. For the record, you don't have to prove yourself around me."

"You know, I'm_ really_ starting to miss the days in which I could have one single thought without your psychoanalysis."

Emma had successfully led them to their destination. They stood on the docks, looking out onto the water.

Emma bent down and began to unzip her boots.

"What are you doing? What are we doing here?"

"Sitting down?" She replied, as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. She removed her socks, put them in her boots, and sat down on the edge of the dock.

"Here?" Regina looked appalled.

"Uh, yeah."

"But...why?"

"Because it's fun...take off your shoes and dangle your feet in the water."

"You have a baffling definition of fun."

"How would you know it's not fun? You've clearly never tried it."

"Well, I am watching you do it right now and it doesn't seem all that appealing."

"Take off your shoes and sit down," Emma begged. "Please?"

"If something happens to this suit, I'm going to turn you into a fish and eat you for dinner tonight."

"I accept these terms," Emma said, looking up at her. "If that happens just don't tell Henry I'm on the menu, okay?"

Emma watched Regina reluctantly take off her heels and carefully roll up her pant-legs.

"There," the brunette said as she sat down, "I hope you're satisfied."

For a moment, they sat in silence, neither sure where to begin.

Emma had wanted this opportunity, but now that she had it she felt rather unsure of herself. She felt almost unworthy—though her story was certainly one of hardship, she felt it paled in comparison to what Regina had been through.

Regina, on the other hand, felt nervous—an emotion she wasn't used to feeling. Not even facing down death had made her anxious. Yet, suddenly, the thought of another person speaking openly made her tremble internally—she was sure she wouldn't know what to say or how to react appropriately.

"What is it?" Emma asked, noticing Regina squirming. "You're thinking something. I may not be able to hear you anymore, but I sure as hell recognize the look on your face."

"I suppose…. I'm just curious as to what it is in your personality that made you so sympathetic to my story."

"What do you mean?"

"I just think there are plenty of people who would've seen exactly what you did and would _still_ hate me. If it's really true that Daniel didn't taint your reaction, I'm wondering what it is about you that made you so moved by what you saw?"

Emma knew exactly what she was referring to—and she had even thought about it. She wondered if her mom, for instance, had spent a week with Daniel…would it have changed anything at all?

"Honestly, Regina…I think we are actually very similar. I think I was sympathetic because I could relate."

"How?"

"Well, I know what it's like to feel like you can't rely on your parents. You physically had yours, but they were useless to you-so you were pretty much on your own from day one. You had to grow up a lot faster than everyone else around you. I didn't have my parents...so I had to grow up really fast, too. I had to learn to fend for myself. I mean, I've been taking care of myself since the day I was born. We both are standing here today in spite of our parents, not because of them."

"Or maybe _you_ are standing here in spite of my curse, did you ever think of it like that?"

"That's how I used to think of it," Emma admitted. "But I've learned my lesson. The choices of everyone in this town…they're all inter-connected. You need to stop blaming yourself, because between your mother and Rumple…. the level of manipulation, when you were at your most vulnerable, was just unbelievable. I think anyone would've fallen for it. And besides, I've been to fairytale land…not sure I would've fit in too well there, anyway."

"I suppose you could look at it that way."

"I also know what it's like to lose someone you love," Emma continued. "I know how painful it is to be separated from the person you thought you would spend the rest of your life with. I only opened myself up once, allowed myself to trust once—and that person…well, he left me just like everyone else ever has. _That's_ how I ended up pregnant in jail—because I trusted the wrong person."

"I'm sorry," Regina offered her.

"I know what it's like to be so angry that you put up walls, that you wrestle with loneliness every single day—to the point where you kind of just accept it. I just accepted that I was going to be lonely for the rest of my life, that I wasn't the type of person that could ever have a happy-ending…I felt _exactly_ like you did."

"Yeah?"

"Yes...and I know what it's like to wake up in the morning and not know what you're going to do to survive the next twenty-four hours. I know what it's like to just do whatever it is you have to do to make it through the day. That's what we both did. So I guess in a really weird way I respect your choices, even if they weren't the best."

"This is…it's counter-intuitive," Regina argued. "I feel like _you_ should hate me most of all. Because you had a difficult life too and you...you didn't make choices like I did, you didn't become dark."

"That's not true, though. I _was_ dark and there's only one reason why I changed… because Henry showed up at my front door and dragged me to Storybrook. I don't know what kind of mess my life would've turned into if he hadn't. I don't know what other bad choices I would've made down the line. Our worlds, our circumstances were _so_ different—you can't compare. I mean, who knows what I would've done in a world with magic? And the most important thing I learned from Daniel is that it's just not all as straight forward as people think it is. Fate made you the Evil Queen and me the Savior…but so, what? I was…I was just as fucked up as you were. I was just as desperate to win, for once."

"I see," Regina listened.

"And most of all," Emma concluded, "we both love Henry. I don't really understand how it is that you're such a good mother to him. By all accounts you shouldn't have the capacity to be a mother at all; you never had anyone set an example. Do you know how many people with shitty mothers grow up to be shitty mothers themselves? And yet here you are…my kid is amazing because you raised him. I just showed up to reap all the benefits of that."

Regina wanted to do something to acknowledge she understood and appreciated Emma's honesty—but she just couldn't find the words. She stared straight ahead into the ocean sky, but slowly moved her hand inches closer to Emma's, until their pinky fingers were touching.

She had hoped Emma would take the hint—but this time the blonde wasn't going to take a chance. Emma had made a conscious decision not to push Regina any further than she was ready to be pushed.

So Regina took a deep breath, lifted her hand, and placed it on top of Emma's. Emma, entirely startled by the gesture, smiled and turned her head to face Regina.

It was almost getting _too_ intense.

They were both desperate to get back to their comfort zone- the one of banter and teasing.

"I mean, don't get me wrong," Emma took that necessary step, "we are different in a lot of ways, too. You are _clearly_ way too uptight."

"_This_ coming from the sheriff with the most pathetic definition of the law I have ever seen?" Regina retorted, all too happy to play along.

"Whatever," Emma laughed, "I think you need to be more spontaneous. I mean you really look like you have a stick up your ass 95% of the time."

The accusation caused Regina to finally turn and look at Emma—the blonde raised her eyebrow, as if to challenge her. And Regina, if anything, was not one to back down from a challenge.

Before she knew what she was doing, she put both her hands on Emma's shoulder and shoved her off the dock and into the water.

She watched as Emma fell in and briefly worried she may have ruined the moment or crossed a line. But when Emma reemerged, Regina noticed the giant smirk plastered on her face.

"How's _that_ for spontaneous, dear?" Regina asked as she stood up victoriously.

"Seriously?!" Emma shouted. "That was _so_ not cool and_ so_ not what I meant!"

"Well then, I guess you should be more careful what you wish for."

"Help me out," Emma demanded.

"No way," Regina denied her, "I'm not going to fall for that…if I help you out you're just going to pull me in with you."

"Regina, come on…it's literally freezing and I can't pull myself out of here! I can't even feel my arms."

Emma's teeth were chattering, and Regina didn't want to be the cause of her ending up back in the hospital, so she gave in. She offered Emma her hand, skeptically—ready to resist the pull. But Emma kept her word, and simply allowed Regina to help her out of the water.

"You look ridiculous," Regina said, as Emma stood on the dock shivering.

Emma removed her leather jacket and handed it to Regina. "Is it ruined?"

"No, I can salvage it," Regina examined the jacket, "though I'm not sure why you'd want me to."

Just when Regina had her guard down, Emma lunged forward and pushed her—she went flying into the water.

Emma jumped back in after her.

Regina felt the cold water engulf her entire body and couldn't resist the urge to scream.

"What did I _specifically _say about this suit? Do you not remember the terms?"

"You can't turn me into a fish when you started it and I merely acted in self-defense," Emma said, as she splashed water in Regina's direction.

"There was no fine print to our agreement! You can't just add clauses to try to prevent yourself from ending up on my dinner table."

Emma was hysterically laughing, as she floated in the water. "It's actually not that bad once you get used to it."

"You're insane. And I'm getting the hell out of here before I get hypothermia."

But before she did, Regina allowed herself to dunk her entire body under the water one last time.

She wouldn't admit it, but Emma had a point.

In a way, the cold sting of the water felt healing. She felt refreshed. She felt better than she had in a long time.

* * *

Emma and Regina went back to the apartment.

Regina had argued against the idea, but Emma insisted—it was closer to the diner and they needed to change before they picked up Henry. They both knew that showing up to Grannys in soaking wet clothes would only serve to further make them the topic of everyone's conversation.

Besides, Emma knew her parents well enough know they wouldn't be home. They were creatures of habit—who went to the grocery store together every week at the exact same time.

Emma sat on the couch in a fresh pair of clothes, though her hair was frizzy and still damp. She was waiting for Regina who was currently changing in her room.

When the front door began to open, Emma panicked. She jumped up when her mom walked in unexpectedly.

"Oh," Emma said, "you're home? Isn't ..shouldn't you guys be at the grocery store?"

"We were already in town so we went early," Snow explained. "I didn't expect you to be home for a while. What happened with Regina?"

"Um," Emma said, "so..._really_ funny story actually."

"Will you be offended if I use magic to dress myself?" Regina asked as she emerged from Emma's room in nothing but a towel. "I don't think I can handle picking up Henry in something from your ridiculous excuse for a wardrobe."

Emma watched as her mother's mouth dropped. "Surprise?" she said, awkwardly.

Regina shot Emma an angry glare—and Emma mouthed "I'm sorry," before turning her attention back to her shell-shocked mother.

"That's my….that's my towel," Snow furiously muttered.

"Relax," Emma told her, "we went to the docks and fell in the water."

Snow didn't have time to respond before David walked in behind her. The grocery bag he was carrying fell to the floor.

"What the hell is going on here? He asked.

"You can't just…you can't just let _her_ come traipsing through my apartment, Emma!"

"Your apartment?" Emma replied, "I thought we were a family and this was _our_ apartment."

"You can't just bring her here without…"

"What? Your permission? Are you seriously going to go there? I thought we…we talked about this!"

"Talked about what?" David inquired, feeling completely out of the loop.

"Stop treating her like she has the plague."

Regina stood holding the towel against her body as drops of water fell from her hair to her shoulders.

"I'm_ not_ treating her like she has the plague. I'm treating her exactly like she treated me for my entire life."

"I'm so…I'm so disappointed that even after what I told you…you can't seem to bring yourself to look at her any differently."

Suddenly, Ruby walked into the open apartment door, with Henry close behind her.

"Mom?" He asked, shocked by the scene in front of him.

"Uh," Ruby said, "sorry…Henry said he left one of his books at the apartment."

"It's bad enough you're spending all this time with her," Snow continued her rant, ignoring their newest audience members, "but I'm not going to allow this—I'm not going to allow myself to feel unsafe in my own home. I can't live like this….never knowing when I'll walk in and have her just sitting here...never know what she's plotting next."

"I'm sorry, Emma," Regina spat, "but I don't…I'm not going to just stand here and listen to this…not in front of my son."

"Listen to what?" David stepped in to defend his wife, "the truth? I'm sorry that the truth might damage your relationship with Henry…but it doesn't make it any less true."

"You two seriously cannot be talking about the truth right now!" Emma rebutted.

Regina felt trapped—she wanted to stay for Henry, and even for Emma, but she couldn't.

Without another word, she disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

"God damn it, you guys!" Emma screamed. "You just ruined _everything_."

"What? What did I ruin?" Snow yelled back, "Please explain it."

"Do you know how much progress I made today?"

"With _what_?" Her mother scoffed. "Getting into her pants?"

"You're impossible," Emma stormed off to her room.

Henry ran after her, hardly having any clue as to what he just witnessed.

* * *

When the Charmings were alone, Snow pulled David in for a hug.

"I can't do this," she whispered to her husband. "This can't really be happening."

"I know," he said, "I don't…I can't understand it either."

"Do you think I overreacted?"

"I don't think you should have to worry about when Regina is going to show up at our home. I think we've been through enough. She hasn't earned that right."

"But do you really think that what Emma said is true? About my father?"

It was the _one_ point Snow couldn't move on from, the source of all her anger. She just couldn't accept that so much of her life had been a lie. She couldn't listen to Emma accuse of her not understanding the truth.

"I don't…I don't know," David said, honestly. "I mean, it doesn't seem likely. It seems way more likely that Regina has some sort of bizarre hold on Emma's mind."

"She knew other stuff that _was_ true, though. If everything else she said was true, why would she make up that one part? And Regina…she didn't even know what to make of Emma's claims, either. She was just as confused as I was."

"I guess it would explain a lot….about Regina...about why she has so much anger towards you. It wouldn't have been just about Daniel's death…you would've been part of sentencing her to a life that…"

"If it is true," Snow interrupted, "do I owe her an apology?"

"I don't know, that's not what I meant….I didn't mean to imply it was your fault. If Cora was the one who set it all up…you didn't know any better. It's not like you wanted it."

Snow sighed heavily. She didn't know how to handle it, how to change all the emotions she felt from the time she was a little girl, how to re-write her own story.

And most of all, she didn't know how to handle her daughter. Her 28 year old daughter who was currently locked in her room like a rebellious teenager.

She was only smart enough to know...something had to give.

* * *

Regina sat on her bed, still covered in nothing but Snow White's towel. She wished she could control her emotions- but she felt like she might start to cry.

When she was with Emma, things felt like they might be okay, like she might have a chance at some sort of life in this post-curse town.

But she was kidding herself, because there was no changing the way David and Snow felt about her. And quite frankly, she couldn't really bring herself to care what the two idiots thought of her, anyway. She didn't know if it was worth the trade-off.

"Daniel," she said out loud, "you said you can hear me so.…I really don't know what you want me to do. I don't understand this. Whatever you want to happen between us…it will never…it will never work. I don't know why you planted all those thoughts in her head when you know perfectly well who her mother is and how complicated all of this is. So if you could maybe send me some kind of…I don't know…I just don't know what to do next. I want to give up. It's too hard."

At the end of her monologue, she heard her doorbell ring. She quickly threw on her robe and walked down the stairs.

"Henry," she smiled, when she opened the door. "I'm sorry that I….that I left like that."

"Are you still cooking tonight?" He asked, ignoring the subject of her departure. "I purposely didn't have fries at Grannys because I was promised dinner."

"Of course," she said, noticing that her son was holding a large bouquet of flowers in his hands.

"Oh, and Emma wanted me to give you these," he said, as he handed them over. "She seemed really upset and also slightly afraid of how mad you might be."

"I'm not mad at Emma."

Henry walked by her and into the house, leaving her standing with the flowers in her hand.

She noticed a small note attached to them.

It read:

_Thanks for listening. _

_(And not turning me into a fish.)_

"Fine, you win," she said out loud, a little freaked out by the timing of it, "I _guess _that means I'll just keep trying."


	13. Evolution

**You guys inspire me so much and are all my favorite people in the world :) Also, I basically had to resurrect from the after-life to write this chapter because the promo pictures killed me. Oh and apparently my new motto is: ask for Swan Queen kisses, and Swan Queen kisses you shall receive! Okay? Enjoy and bench ya later. **

* * *

It was 7:30 in the morning and Emma stood in the kitchen, sleep still fresh in her eyes. She wasn't typically a morning person but after tossing and turning all night, she finally gave up and decided her best bet was to start the day.

Henry had called her before he went to bed the previous night to inform her that Regina "wasn't mad." He said she had happily accepted the flowers and then proceeded to cook him a big dinner.

But Emma knew it didn't mean much- because she knew that Regina would go to great lengths to make sure her son believed she wasn't upset. Emma wouldn't be convinced that Regina wasn't pissed until she heard it for herself.

She opened the refrigerator door, and pulled out a jar of peanut butter. She felt the need to drown her sorrows, and it was a little too early for alcohol. She couldn't even be bothered to find a fork, and settled for a plastic knife that sat on the counter. She stuck it deep into the jar and pulled out a chunk of her favorite comfort food, eating it until her stomach started to ache.

She felt like she was the definition of caught between a rock and a hard place.

Simple logic told her she was asking her parents for _a lot_. But after what she had been through, she was content to disregard the laws of logic altogether.

Still, she hated fighting with them. After so many years apart, she had no desire to waste any time on family feuds. But, she couldn't seem to help it. The bottom line was she didn't even need them to forgive or forget Regina's past mistakes. She would settle for a mere acknowledgment that the story was way more complex than anyone had ever suspected.

Her phone vibrated against the counter, forcing her out of her daze. She expected it was from Henry, who was probably getting ready for school and would undoubtedly give her an update on Regina's demeanor.

She felt a distinct fluttering in her chest when she saw who the text was _really_ from.

**Regina: Are you home? And awake? **

**Emma: Yes and yes. What's up? **

She didn't quite know why Regina was asking, but she answered without hesitation.

**Regina: I need to talk. **

**Regina: But I don't want your parents to answer the door. **

Emma's first reaction was dread. She knew the phrase "need to talk" came with seriously negative connotations. She didn't want them to have to start over all over; she didn't want Regina to shut down or shut her out.

**Emma: Everyone is still asleep. Tell me when you're here and I'll answer it. **

**Emma: Or I can just meet you somewhere, anywhere you want. **

She began to walk back to her room when her phone vibrated in her hands. It seemed that whatever Regina had to say was rather urgent.

**Regina: I'm already here.**

Emma was sincerely surprised by the instantaneous arrival. She pivoted on her heels and walked back towards the entrance. She prepared herself to apologize for the shit-show that had occurred in the apartment the day before.

But the sight of Regina standing in the doorway changed every expectation she had.

Her eyes were bloodshot red, making it more than clear she had been crying. Her usually confident appearance was nowhere to be found; even her posture seemed to signal defeat.

Regina was also dressed in an outfit that reminded Emma all too much of Daniel and Fairytale Land. She was wearing tan colored riding pants, a long black sweater and knee-high riding boots.

"Hey," Emma said, her voice dripping with concern. "What's wrong?"

Regina barreled into Emma's arms, nearly knocking her over from the sheer intensity of the embrace. Emma could barely process what was happening, thrown-off by Regina's sudden state of vulnerability.

"I went...I went to the stables this morning because you said Daniel wanted me to."

"What happened?" Emma asked, as she ran her hands up and down Regina's back. "Did you get hurt?"

"No. But I can't do it; _that's_ what happened."

Emma pulled away from the hug, but only to lead Regina to the couch. Regina obediently followed, never letting go of the savior's hand.

Once they were seated, she didn't hesitate to rest her head on Emma's shoulder and allow sporadic sobs to escape from her throat. As much as Emma hated to see her upset, she felt honored to have earned her trust-she felt honored to be the one she turned to.

"Why would you go alone? Why would you do that to yourself? I would've gone with you. You should've called me."

"I used to ride by myself every single morning. That's how I would start my day. I thought that's what he meant I should do. You said that he said there was no reason not to."

"Yeah, okay, he did say that...but you're going to need to ease back into it. You can't just jump right back in like that. You need to take it slow."

"I just...it gives me flashbacks."

"Of what?"

"Of Cora, of Daniel's death, your mother...everything. It makes me think of every last thing I don't want to ever think about again. That was...that was supposed to be half the benefit of the damn curse, so that I could leave all of that behind. But there's nothing I can do because my past just keeps finding me. Cora found me, Daniel found _you_...your parents are going to keep on painting me as the Evil Queen for the rest of my life."

"You can't escape the past but you can move on from it," Emma promised. "You just can't expect to do it all in one morning."

"It's been 28 years! It should be easier than _this_. One trip to the stables shouldn't reduce me to a sobbing, pathetic mess. I should be…I should be stronger."

"_Hey_," Emma gently warned, "you're far from a pathetic mess."

"I'm not so sure about that right now."

"You have to take it one step at a time. Cora is gone, Daniel only wanted to help you...and my parents...they'll, I mean, I don't know what will happen with them, honestly. But you can handle all of this."

"I used to think I could…but sometimes, I don't know. I feel like I don't even know what's happening to me anymore."

Regina felt it inside of herself, that something was changing. It was like she was evolving—but into _what_, she wasn't yet sure.

"Seriously, the worst is behind you. This is the part where we turn it around."

Regina sniffled and made a mental note of the word _we._ It appeared that, despite everything her parents thought, despite everything the town thought, Emma was still on her side.

It was then, in the middle of that intense moment, that Regina noticed a particularly strong scent. "Um," she said curiously, "why on earth do you reek of peanut butter?"

"I was eating breakfast when you got here."

Regina eyed the counter, noticing an open jar with a knife sticking out of it.

"You eat peanut butter, off of a knife, for breakfast?"

"Maybe," Emma smiled innocently.

"I think it's in your hair," Regina observed, as she pulled on a sticky, blonde curl. "That's actually rather repulsive, dear."

"And _who_ were you saying was the mess, again? Clearly if someone in this room is a mess, it's the girl with peanut butter in her hair, don't you think?"

"Well, I can't argue with that reasoning."

"Why don't we get out of here? Let's go get Henry and we can get some real, Regina approved, breakfast?"

The brunette nodded, slowly beginning to pull herself back together as she straightened out her clothing.

"Just give me like, two seconds, to wash this out of my hair and grab a jacket. Will you be alright waiting?"

"Yes, thank you…I'll be fine."

* * *

Snow heard her front door open and looked at the alarm clock next to the bed. She couldn't even imagine who could possibly be visiting so early. She got up, intent on investigating the situation.

When she heard Emma's voice, she slowly and quietly cracked her bedroom door open just enough so she could observe unnoticed.

She watched, in awe, the exchange between her daughter and the Evil Queen. She couldn't remember ever seeing the latter so willingly open and exposed. And she had to admit, it seemed honest. As much as she wanted there to be a reason for her not to believe it, something about Regina certainly did seem different.

She also realized that whatever Emma felt, Regina felt it, too. Because Snow had seen the same look in Regina's eyes once before—in the stables, all those years ago, as she embraced Daniel.

When she thought about it, she realized she had never _once_ seen that look in Regina's eyes when her father was around. It was like it all came to her in that instant, watching her daughter comfort the Queen; that she had missed it—the misery Regina felt when they had lived under the same roof.

She _still_ didn't think it justified much—she wasn't even sure what difference it made. She wouldn't, couldn't allow it to be an excuse.

But she also couldn't deny that it was intriguing. So when Emma went back to her room to change, Snow felt the need to walk into the kitchen. She felt drawn to the situation.

She ignored Regina's presence, made her way over to the coffee-maker and started brewing a pot. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Regina stiffen, put her guard up. But Snow remained motionless, and didn't say a word.

When the coffee was done, she took out two mugs and filled them both to the top.

She walked over to the couch and sat down. Still silent, she carefully slid one of the cups in front of Regina.

"I'm sorry about yesterday," she said, softly. "I was... I was immature."

"It's fine," Regina replied, coldly. "I'm not concerned with what you think of me. I just wish you would refrain from speaking that way in front of Henry."

"You two caught me off-guard. You were half-naked in my apartment, which would definitely be on the list of things I never expected to see in my lifetime."

"Yes, well…I'll be sure to return your towel to Emma good as new."

"Okay," Snow answered, already wondering if starting this conversation had been a mistake.

"I'm leaving in a minute, as soon as Emma gets back. I have no plans to be where I'm not wanted."

"Apparently you are _very_ much wanted here."

"You made it abundantly clear who is in charge of the guest list and it's _not_ Emma."

"It's just...it's a lot easier for me to believe that you're the person I always thought you were than it is for me to believe my father wasn't the person I thought he was. I don't know if that makes sense to you...but that's how I feel."

For the first time in ages, Regina felt a minute pang of sympathy towards her nemesis.

She knew _exactly_ what it was like to discover that your parent, your role-model, was not who you thought they were.

Regina had made that painful discovery at a young age, when she realized her own mother was consumed with hate and her father hopelessly trapped.

Despite all of the horror Cora had inflicted, Regina still wanted to love her, still didn't want to give up hope. Indeed, when Cora returned to Storybrook Regina had tried so desperately to convince herself that her mother could change.

It _still _hurt, more than she would ever admit, to accept Cora couldn't be who she wanted her to be—to accept that her childhood dream of gaining her mother's unconditional love would never be realized.

Snow was trying to digest a somewhat similar reality in the span of a single week—and her formerly estranged daughter was violently shoving the information down her throat; her world was shattering around her and Regina was enjoying it much less than she would've expected.

"Leopold was a horrible husband and I don't think I'll ever be able to regret what I did to him," Regina acknowledged. "However, that doesn't mean he was a horrible father. He wasn't, he loved you."

She knew the words she spoke were true. In fact, it was what had often made her life that much more confusing. Because she knew that King Leopold had the capacity to love, to be a _good_ person- just not when it came to her.

"Thank you," Snow said, unsure of what to make of the statement. The woman who sat next to her refused to apologize for murder—but it still seemed like she was trying, in her own strange way, to take Snow's feelings into consideration.

Emma returned to the room, worried about why on earth Regina and Snow were sitting together. "Uh, what's going on out here?"

"I was just...I was apologizing for yesterday. I'm sorry I blew up like that. You were right...this is your apartment, too. Regina, you're welcome here whenever Emma or Henry invites you."

"Thanks," Emma gratefully accepted. She wasn't sure what had caused the sudden turn-around, but she wasn't going to question it. The moment was too delicate to jeopardize "Well...uh, we're going to get breakfast."

"Do you want to stay? And eat here?"

Emma recognized how big the gesture was, how important of a step it was. But she also knew that Regina needed to talk and that it would be impossible if they stayed and played house with her parents.

"No, thank you," Emma declined. "But...that sounds nice...so, some other time?"

"Okay, sweetheart," Snow agreed, "some other time."

* * *

Somehow, breakfast together quickly turned into an entire day together.

Regina wasn't complaining, Emma wasn't complaining and Henry certainly wasn't complaining. Though he didn't yet know the real reason why his mothers were opting to spend so much time together, he simply assumed that defeating Cora had brought them together.

Emma marveled at the fact that she felt so at home in Regina's mansion—a place she had once felt so unwelcome, a place that used to give her so much anxiety. She used to want to spend as little time as possible in what seemed like empty and shallow halls—now, she wanted to know every inch of the house as well as she knew every inch of its owner's mind.

When the evening rolled around, and Henry was safely tucked into bed, Emma was left unsure what to do.

"Do you, uh," she stumbled over her words, "want me to…"

"Stay," Regina candidly instructed as Emma failed to mask her astoundment. "I'm not going to say it twice."

Emma didn't need to hear it twice, either.

* * *

That night, in the darkness of her room, Regina felt restless. She could feel the warmth of the body next to her, but it still seemed surreal. It was the third time they had shared a bed and she felt like she needed to remind herself she hadn't imagined all of it.

"_Emma,"_ she whispered. "Are you still awake?"

"Yeah," Emma confirmed, turning around to face brunette. "You okay?"

"I can't sleep."

"Do you want to talk?"

"Not really. In fact, I feel rather talked out."

"Yeah, I totally get that."

It amazed her how Emma seemed to make everything that was so complicated seem so simple-from curses, to decade-long grudges, to conversations with dead fiances.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

Regina stared at the mouth that asked the question—the mouth that belonged to the woman who didn't even realize what she was doing to change _everything_.

This time, it was Regina who leaned in and closed the gap between them; it was Regina who brought their lips together.

It wasn't like their first kiss, which had been rushed and sloppy, unexpected and brief.

This time, it was deliberate and soft—gentle but still passionate.

Regina didn't want it to end. In fact, she was painfully aware of how much she wanted it to go further. But she still wasn't quite ready for the emotional aspects that would inevitably come with_ allowing_ it go further.

So she pulled away, strands of Emma's warm saliva still on her mouth. She buried her head into Emma's neck, too afraid to make eye-contact. She couldn't handle the look in Emma's eyes, because she knew. She just knew. She knew it from the way Emma kissed her that the savior's feelings were deeper than she ever suspected they could be.

She didn't know what the hell Daniel had gotten them into. But now, she was afraid, there was no turning back.


	14. The Last Intervention

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! I'm so happy you guys liked it so much. Here is your next update. Also, I apologize if this one has any mistakes. It didn't save TWICE and I almost launched my laptop out the window. :) Enjoy! **

* * *

Emma woke up in Regina's bed, feeling particularly rested underneath the warmth of the off-white covers; it was the best night of sleep she had since before the coma, before the battle with Cora. She was snug, comfortable and happy. She felt almost totally carefree.

Until, that was, she realized it was Monday and she was supposed to go back to work. She swiftly recalled she had specifically promised her father she would be there to relieve him; he hadn't had a day off in weeks.

"Regina," she gently nudged the brunette's shoulder, "wake up."

"What is it?" Regina mumbled as she stirred.

"I completely forgot that today I'm supposed to have my first day back to work today."

"Do you feel up to it?"

"I feel great, I slept really well here," Emma smiled, noting that Regina's first response had been genuine concern for her well-being. "But all my stuff is back at the apartment."

Regina understood what Emma was saying: that if she wanted to make it into work, she was going to have to go home.

"Well, the town has probably been in grave danger without your service. So, you should go; it's really only a matter of time before your father hurts himself in the line of duty."

"I'll drop Henry off at school on the way there," she said, pulling herself out from under the blankets. "And I'll see you later?"

Before Emma left, she leaned down and planted a kiss on Regina's lips. As soon as she pulled away, she wondered if she really should've done it, if it was even okay for her to do. She almost wanted to apologize—but decided against it. She reasoned it was best to act like she had meant to do it, like it was something she intended to keep on doing from here on out.

And truth be told, in fact, it was.

* * *

Regina sat in bed holding her knees to her chest, trying her very best not to have another Emma-related anxiety-attack.

The morning had felt entirely too domestic: waking up together, Emma going to work, kissing her good-bye and dropping off Henry at school.

She needed to talk to someone, because she felt like she was going to implode; like some sort of mental break-down was festering beneath the surface, just waiting to burst out.

She got up and got dressed, with a specific idea in mind—an idea she wasn't sure she was all that fond of.

Despite her very-real hesitation, she stood outside Archie's office an hour later.

She only knocked once before he appeared.

"Regina," he answered, "I'm…I'm surprised to see you here. It's been a while."

"I wonder why that is? Maybe because the last time I made the mistake of trusting you, I lived to regret it."

"That's not fair," Archie defended, "I was only trying to help you."

"Help me by betraying me? That's certainly a unique approach for a shrink. You should write a book, maybe even go on Oprah?"

"Maybe it wasn't right," he conceded. "Maybe I was distracted by how much I care about Henry. I just wanted Emma to understand that he needs both of you. She's the only person I said anything to and it was because I thought it might help you get time with your son. I'm sorry if that upset you and I'm sorry if it backfired. I _truly_ am."

"You know what?" She laughed through his apology. "It doesn't matter now. I don't even really have a choice."

"What do you mean?"

"There are only two people in this town I trust and one of them is eleven and one of them is who I need talk _about_. Therefore, it would appear that, sadly, you are my only option."

"Okay," Archie answered, "why don't you come in then?"

"Fine…but let's just be clear: spill my secrets again, to anyone, for any reason, and I'll make sure the next time someone_ thinks_ I killed you, they'll be right."

Archie ignored the threat. It was classic Regina. She could only give up so much control without reiterating her power. He had grown accustomed to it by now.

She sat down on his couch and crossed her legs.

"Who is the other person besides Henry?" He asked, sitting across from her. "That you trust?"

She looked up at the ceiling and sighed. "Emma."

"Emma?" He questioned, failing to hide his surprise.

"Yes, and please don't think the irony is lost on me because I can assure you that it is not."

"So, uh, I take it that things have changed since you two teamed up to deal with your mother?"

"Things?" Regina sneered. "Try _everything_."

* * *

Regina felt a little bit better after her conversation with Dr. Hopper. It had, at least momentarily, stifled her need to run away from the situation entirely.

As she left his office, she heard her stomach grumble, alerting her to just how hungry she was.

She considered the possibility of cooking lunch alone in her kitchen. But she realized that, for the first time in as long as she could remember, she had another option.

She pulled out her cell phone to text Emma.

**Regina: When are you taking a lunch break?**

**Emma: 15 minutes…Grannys? Meet me outside? **

**Regina: Yes. **

She waited patiently on the sidewalk—and felt herself involuntarily light up when she saw Emma crossing the street.

"How goes the first day back?" She asked, as the blonde approached her.

"Um, super uneventful. How was your morning?"

"It was…interesting," Regina said, honestly. She wasn't looking to keep secrets from Emma and planned to tell her everything that had happened, including the details of her miniature freak out. "I'd like to tell you about it, actually."

"Can you tell me about it inside? I didn't have time to eat breakfast this morning."

"Of course, dear."

They walked into Grannys and found an empty booth. They settled in and waited for Ruby.

But Ruby was not the first person to approach them.

"Well, well, well," Leroy said, walking up to them and placing his hands on their table, "if it isn't the happy couple."

"Excuse me?" Regina snapped, entirely unamused by his invasion.

"Yeah, don't think everyone hasn't noticed."

"Shut up, Leroy," Emma rolled her eyes, "nobody asked you."

"You two _have_ been spending a lot of time together," Granny joined in. "It's a little hard not to be curious about what exactly is going on."

"And, by the way," Leroy continued, "if you don't want people to know you should probably find a way to shut Henry up about it."

"What did you just say about my son?" Regina barked. "Who gave you permission to talk about him?"

"He just gets excited when you two hang out, and he ends up talking about it," Ruby explained, making her way over with the pot of coffee. She leaned in and whispered into Emma's ear, "he _might_ have mentioned sleepovers; has everyone in a little bit of a frenzy."

"It's not a secret that we're hanging out," Emma shrugged to the crowd.

"So then it's true?" Granny asked.

"What's true? That I'm spending time with Regina? Uh, _obviously_- she's sitting right here, isn't she?"

"It's what Henry wants," Regina tried to downplay it, in an attempt to make the interrogation stop. She felt as though she might as well be sitting under a spotlight.

"That's not what we were referring to," Leroy clarified. "Snow has been moping around town all week."

"What's your point?" Emma asked.

"Oh, I don't know. Are you _trying_ to break your mother's heart?"

"My mom is just fine, thanks for the concern though. Can we just eat lunch in peace now?"

"But are you? A couple, or not?"

Regina felt claustrophobic. She was beginning to get flustered and warm; she felt like someone was breathing down her neck, waiting to snap it the second she put her guard down. She also wasn't particularly enjoying that her exits were completely blocked, as the table was surrounded by the Charming Family posse.

She needed to make it stop; she didn't need to answer to these people, anyway.

"A couple? Please, don't be ridiculous," Regina scoffed, "the curse might be broken but hell hasn't frozen over just yet. While the fact that Mary Margaret seems to be having mood swings is not all that surprising, I can assure you that I have nothing to do with it."

"Well, isn't _that_ a first?" Leroy retorted.

Regina's firm answer seemed to satisfy the crowd, and caused them to finally leave the two women alone.

Regina took a deep breath and began to flip through the menu, but Emma stared at her intensely, waiting for an explanation. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"I know," Regina agreed, "these people need to get a life."

"No, I'm talking about _you_. You can't…I mean, seriously? Are you kidding me?"

"What?" The brunette looked up, startled by the change in Emma's tone. "What's wrong?"

"I put everything on the line for you. I basically risked my entire, extremely fragile, relationship with my parents for you and you can't even pretend _not _to be disgusted by the thought of me? You can't even handle a few questions about the fact that we're not trying to kill each other these days?"

"Do you not see where we are right now? I was trying to help."

"No, _I_ was trying to help—help them to accept this and you and, I don't know, us."

"I don't need anyone to accept anything I do."

"You know what?" Emma stood up. "That's just fine."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going back to work. Maybe we can continue this meal when hell freezes over."

Regina watched Emma leave as she sat frozen in a state of shock. She wanted to call after her, but the words wouldn't seem to escape her lips.

"Hey, you alright?" Ruby asked as she approached the booth. "Where'd Emma go?"

Regina bit her lip, trying desperately to control the anger she felt towards every last person in the diner.

"I find it entirely amusing that I'm supposedly the one who destroyed everyone's happiness, yet everyone in this godforsaken town seems so much better at destroying _mine_."

She aggressively grabbed her stuff from the table, pushed passed Ruby and stormed out.

* * *

Regina went to the stables because she didn't know what else to do or where else to go.

She didn't want to go home—not when the halls, the air, the bed would still smell like Emma.

She didn't want to go to the sheriff's station, because she was positive she couldn't handle groveling in front of Daddy Charming.

Especially when wasn't even sure what she had done wrong.

She was only trying to protect them, whatever it was they were or had. But clearly Emma did not see it that way. She started to wonder just how much they would _ever_ see things the same way.

She got on top of the horse and took off.

As she rode, she thought about how unfair it seemed. She had spent the morning with the insufferable Dr. Hopper because she hadn't wanted to screw up. Because she knew that she couldn't do it alone. She had momentarily felt proud of herself for owning up to her flaws. She was even excited to share her progress with Emma, to show that she was willing to put in the effort.

Somehow, she had still managed to fuck it all up.

The sky was getting cloudy, but she didn't care. All she wanted was gallop through the woods, holding on tightly to the reins; she just wanted to sit atop the beauteous creature and feel in control of something.

Thunder bellowed through the sky and rain started to pour down on her. She didn't want to turn around. She didn't want to go back.

Her horse bucked upwards unexpectedly in response to the thunder.

It had been too long since Regina had handled a wild-horse and her instincts were just too slow.

She went flying off; gravity battered her downward.

The last thing she felt was her head making contact with cold, damp earth.

* * *

Regina woke up and felt herself engulfed in the arms of someone familiar.

For a brief moment, she wondered if the entire day had been a bad dream; the fight with Emma merely some nightmare scenario her subconscious had conjured up because happiness was such a foreign concept.

But the form she felt herself resting against was masculine—and she knew it wasn't Emma.

She turned around slowly as she observed her surroundings; she was in the stables in Fairytale land.

"Daniel," she whispered when she realized that he was the one holding her. She placed both of her hands on his face, drinking in the sight of him.

"Regina, you're not supposed to be here," he scolded. "And I'm _really_ not supposed to be here talking to you."

"You're angry?" She questioned, though she already the answer.

"No," he promised her. "But I'm frustrated."

"With me?"

"Yes with you. How many more ways can I send you signs? I don't know how to make it any more obvious. I'm really trying my best to make it easy on you but it seems like you want to do things the hard way."

"So it's true then," she digested, "all of it is true?"

"Indeed it is."

"You want me to be with Emma?"

"Yes, but more importantly... I think_ you_ want you to be with Emma."

She ignored the suggestion, as she went over the day's events in her mind. "We had a fight."

"I know that. It wasn't your first though…nor will it be your last."

"You showed her what I was thinking. Can we go see what she's thinking? I need to figure out how to make up with her and I don't understand her in the slightest."

"No, I'm sorry...but we can't."

"Why not?"

"That was Emma's journey, not yours."

"That hardly seems fair to me."

"You both have different paths. Emma needed to understand things she had no other way of understanding. You, my love, need to take a leap of faith."

She stared at him, trying to comprehend his message.

"Besides," he continued, "I can tell you what she's thinking…she's pissed."

"Did I ruin it completely?"

"No you didn't," Daniel said. "But she has a point, don't you think? She's been incredibly strong since she got back and you're not exactly helping her."

"I've been trying. I opened up to her...I let her stay over...I asked her to."

"I know...you're trying... but you need to try a little bit harder."

"How do you really expect this to ever work? It's absurd and I can't believe…that you actually want this."

"Well, for one…you're going to have to learn to tolerate Snow White."

"Therein lies the problem," she huffed. "She's a hypocrite and I can hardly stand to be in the same room as her."

"Maybe she can be a little hypocritical at times. But she's almost as lost and confused as you are."

"Well, I would imagine it's a little bit easier on her—since_ she_ can hide behind the facade of goodness."

"Regina," he said, "I love you so much...but you have to let this go…for me and, more importantly, for Emma."

"I thought that everything I was doing _was_ for you….I thought that I was doing it for love."

"It _was_ for love," he promised her. "But it wasn't for me."

"What are you talking about? Is this one of the riddles Emma was referring to?"

"I'm not going to speak in riddles to you—I simply meant that Emma needed this curse to happen…and so did you."

"Why?"

"Because neither one of you had a chance at a happy ending, otherwise. It's going to take Snow and Charming a while to understand that, but it's the truth. You were doing it for love, you just didn't know you were doing it for Emma and for Henry."

The room around them started spinning. And she felt herself getting lighter, getting pulled out of Daniel's embrace.

"What's happening?" She questioned.

"You _have _to go; I told you, I'm not supposed to be here. I'm not supposed to be talking to you."

"No," she protested, holding on to him tightly. "How many times am I going to have to say good-bye to you, Daniel? It never gets any easier."

"You don't ever really have to say good-bye to me," he kissed her forehead. "I'm here for you, always. "

She knew she was leaving. And there was only one last thing she wanted from him. "Can you…can you just please watch over Henry? He's been through so much in the last year and I worry about him every single moment of every single day."

"I do, Regina," he assured her. "I watch out for Henry more than you know."

* * *

Regina felt the shadow of someone hovering over her as she slowly opened her eyes.

"How many fingers am I holding up?"

She looked up at the woman who asked the question. "Emma."

"How many fingers am I holding up?" The blonde repeated, sounding frantic.

"Three," she replied. She looked around and noticed that the rain had stopped, and the sun was out again. But the ground beneath her was muddy, and she was quite positive she was covered in it.

"Good," Emma nodded.

"I'm sorry," Regina said, trying to sit up. "I didn't mean it."

"Do you feel dizzy?" Emma offered her an arm for support.

"Please don't be mad at me," she begged, "I didn't mean it the way you took it. I thought I was helping."

"Hey, slow down, alright? I need to know you're okay before I can decide whether or not I'm mad at you."

"No, I don't feel dizzy. The horse just got spooked and I fell off. I'm telling you that I'm perfectly fine besides being covered in dirt."

"You blacked out in the middle of a field in a thunderstorm," Emma said. "I'm not sure how fine that is…so we will be going to get your head checked out."

"Why did you come here? How did you know to look for me?"

"Henry called; he said you were supposed to pick him up from school and never showed up. I knew that even if you were upset, you would never…you would still show up for Henry."

"How did you know _where_ to look?"

"I had a hunch. Now, come on; you have to get up and we have to go to the doctor."

"No, wait, stop," Regina protested, grabbing on to Emma's jacket. "I'm not leaving until we talk. I'm not moving until you listen to me."

"Fine," Emma agreed, "talk fast though...before I pick you up and carry you to Dr. Whale myself."

"I didn't mean to upset you…I just felt like we were being attacked. I reverted back, okay? I'm sorry and I'm going to try really hard, but I don't think it will be the last time I do it. I don't know if I'm worth it, but I'm going to try to be. Just please...please don't leave."

"You're worth it," Emma said, as her facial expression softened. "I'm not just going to forget everything over one, stupid fight. It was just a fight...yeah, I was mad but it doesn't change things."

"Emma," Regina realized she had left out a vitally important piece of information. "When I blacked out…I saw Daniel."

"You did? What did he say? Are you…are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm okay," she promised. "And he took your side, if that makes you feel any better."

"I'm not that surprised…Daniel seriously loves me," Emma bragged. "I clearly won him over with my charm and profanity. He probably threw you off your horse just so he could ask you about me."

"The idea of us together," Regina continued, ignoring Emma's humor, "I don't think it's ridiculous. Well, I mean…it _is_ ridiculous when you actually start to think about it….but it doesn't feel ridiculous to me."

"Was it something Daniel said? That made you re-think that?"

Regina finally realized exactly what Emma meant when she said that Daniel hadn't brainwashed her. Because Regina knew she had feelings for Emma, feelings she would've had regardless of his intervention. But he had served as an important reminder, as the encouragement she needed. He was a beacon of support for her, just like he always had been.

"No, it wasn't something he said. It was everything _you_ said. And, please, don't ever stop saying it."


	15. Second Chances

**Update time! Thanks for all the reviews. I haven't had time to respond individually yet because I got accepted to grad school this weekend! Yay:) But I wanted to get you your next chapter. Especially before we are all in tears tomorrow at 8pm! So, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Regina sat on the floor of her study with the lights dimmed and the fire-place roaring.

She had been lucky, incredibly lucky; she had walked away from the incident with a mere bump to the head, which required nothing more than ice and aspirin. She wasn't entirely sure how much of it was luck and how much of it was Daniel's doing, but she felt fortunate to be home.

A small tin-box sat before her, it was a box she hadn't taken out in years. She rummaged through the contents as she reminisced on the life she could've had, the one she wasn't _meant_ to have. She contemplated the idea of destiny—it was just like Daniel, she thought, to believe in it. And it was just like him to try to get her to believe in it as well.

Emma quietly opened the door. "What are you doing?" She asked, noticing Regina placed comfortably on the ground. "What is that?"

"They're actually old letters from Daniel."

"Really?" Emma sat down next to Regina on the floor, intrigued to read words penned by Daniel. She thought of him like an old, once in a life time, friend—the type of friend you encounter briefly, but who leaves a lasting impact.

"Yeah, we used to write them to each other and hide them in the stables where we knew Cora wouldn't find them," Regina handed Emma one of the letters. "Looking back it was kind of childish, I suppose."

"You _were _kids," Emma smiled, as she read the lines in front of her. She could hear his voice and his personality shine through. "Geez, he's so damn romantic...like to an annoying point."

"He had a way with words, that is true."

Emma thought maybe she should be intimidated by him—by the great and tragic love story that she had to live up to. But she couldn't bring herself to be, not when she knew he was her biggest cheerleader.

"I didn't know that…that you guys did this."

"I'm certainly glad there are still some things you don't _already_ know about me. We wouldn't want you to get bored, now would we?"

"Yeah, okay," Emma laughed, "not sure it's possible to get bored in this town, let alone with you."

"I'm sorry, dear," Regina said, as she continued to flip through letters, "I don't mean to be so distant or distracted…but that whole experience... I'm still trying to process the fact that it was even real."

"Trust me, I completely understand. I have to actively try not to think about it too hard; if I do, my head starts spinning worse than when I found out my mom was Snow White."

"I can't believe you were gone for an entire week. I can't believe you were just _there_ with him for that long."

"It didn't feel like a week to me, honestly. Time is definitely different there….it just felt like a really, really long day."

"But it must've been so hard for you...to have to keep going and not even truly understand what was happening."

"I guess," Emma didn't want to relive her experience. She just wanted to make Regina feel better; she felt horrible about their fight.

"In all seriousness, I'm sorry if I made coming back more challenging. I didn't understand what you meant when you kept talking about how you were re-adjusting…but now, I do."

"You _didn't _make it harder for me. You gave me something really important to come back to."

"Thank you...that's...it's nice of you to say."

Emma got up from the floor, made her way to Regina's desk and sat down in her chair. "Do you have any paper?" She asked. "Or like…a post-it maybe?"

"I don't know," Regina answered, only half-paying attention to the request. "I haven't exactly been writing a lot of memos lately. You can check the top left drawer_."_

Emma searched through Regina's desk. Eventually, she found a crumpled up index card. She took it out and tried her best to straighten it out.

Unlike Daniel, she wasn't exactly great with words—or expressing herself at all, for that matter. But she took a pink-highlighter and began to write...feeling like she had something she needed to say.

After a only few minutes, she was done. She got up from the desk, walked back to Regina and stood above her.

"Here," she said, holding out the paper.

"What is this?"

"It's _my_ version of a letter."

"A letter? Are you aware that this is an index card?"

"Yes I fully understand what an index card is, thank you very much."

From the way Emma held the card, Regina couldn't read what it said. She did, however, notice the bright-pink letters.

"You used a _highlighter_ to write me a note while I was sitting in the same room as you?"

"You know, you're being _super_ high maintenance right now; why don't you just read the damn thing?"

Regina took the card into her hands. It read:

_Regina,_

_Thank you for tolerating me even though I'm a grown-woman who still gets peanut-butter in her hair._

_I love you,_

_Emma._

Emma watched Regina read the words over and over again, clearly trying to digest them.

"Don't freak out, alright? You don't need to say anything back."

The brunette's eyes shot upwards, "But…I do."

"No you really don't need to say anything, I swear. I've known it for a while, that this is how I feel. I knew it before I even woke up. I just felt like you should know now because you were so freaked out yesterday…you thought I would just walk away. So I figured you should know that I'm not going to walk away… and this is why. But there is no pressure here."

Regina stood up; she brought herself dangerously close to the blonde and grabbed her hands. "No, I meant…I meant that I do…I do love you."

"Wait..._what_?" Emma felt the warmth of Regina's palms in her own, and thought she must've misunderstood.

"You don't have to act so surprised."

"Trust me, it's _not_ an act."

"You're really this shocked that I return your feelings?"

"I think I'm more shocked that you just admitted you love me as if it was…as if it was the most obvious, nonchalant thing in the entire world."

"It's like I told you, this isn't going to be easy for me, at all. But I am…_in_ this."

"Good; I'm in this, too."

"You were right, I don't think either one of us could turn back now if we tried. This is really hard...but I think pretending none of it happened at this point would be a lot harder."

"I think you're right."

"Daniel told me that we both needed the curse. Maybe he was just trying to make me feel better…"

"No," Emma interrupted. "He wouldn't lie just to protect your feelings, he only had a brief amount of time with us….he wouldn't waste it on sugar-coating anything."

"Then….assuming it's true, that the curse was part of some grand scheme, this is the first time _anything_ has made sense to me since I was seventeen years old. It doesn't make everything better overnight, but it helps, you know?"

"It's the first time anything has made sense to _me_ in a long time, too. Which is weird, because it kind of doesn't make any sense at all. And we still have tell million things to figure out...but I don't really care about any of that. I just want to be around you."

"I guess I'm going to need a new box for letters then."

"Wait a second...does this mean I have to keep writing you letters?"

"Yes, I expect them on a weekly basis now that you set yourself this standard."

"Maybe we can hide them around the sheriff's station and see how long it takes my dad to find them."

"That might get embarrassing because I'm pretty sure he would never find them. But you can feel free to hide them around the house at your own leisure."

"Regina," Emma said, sounding serious again. "I actually think this means we need to tell Henry."

"About us?"

"About us….and about all of it."

* * *

"Hey," Emma opened the door to Henry's room, as Regina followed behind her, "you busy?"

"Nope," Henry replied, sitting up to greet them. "Are you staying over again tonight?"

"Yeah," Emma confirmed. "And we actually want to talk to you about some important stuff."

"Sure…what's going on?" Henry asked, suddenly wondering if he was in trouble. He thought about it, and couldn't come up with anything he had done wrong. Still, the sight of both of his mothers sitting on his bed asking to speak of him seemed like it _had_ to mean something big.

"Well," Regina began, "this is going to be a lot of information to take in and we know that."

"But we just want to be really honest with you and we think that you're old enough and smart enough to handle it," Emma continued. "Does that sound okay to you?"

Henry nodded; they didn't _seem_ mad—but the solemn look on both of their faces was still worrisome.

"Okay, kid…have you ever heard the phrase 'there are two sides to every story'?"

"Yeah, of course."

"I didn't used to think that it was necessarily true but I was recently proven very wrong. I learned that there are a lot of stories from fairytale land that are completely left out of your book. And I, _we_, think that you need to know them."

"Really?" He asked, excitedly; he thought of all the Disney movies he had seen throughout his childhood that weren't in his book. "Like _what_? Which ones?"

"Have you ever wondered how your mom got the title of the Evil Queen?"

"I don't know," he shrugged, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. He had only recently started repairing his relationship with his adoptive mother, and didn't understand why Emma was bringing up her role as the Evil Queen when she was sitting right next to them. "I guess so."

"I was always curious, to be honest. And I found out… I found out that it pretty much all started with Cora. She treated your mom horribly from the time she was a very little girl."

"She did?"

"Yes," Regina confirmed, speaking up for the first time. "She was very…"

"She was abusive," Emma finished for her. "You know what that means, right?"

Henry nodded.

"She put up with a lot of stuff that you can't even imagine. But when she was eighteen, she fell in love—and she thought things were finally getting better. She thought that it was her ticket out, to finally have her own life. But the only problem was….the person she fell in love with was the stable boy."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Cora wasn't okay with them being together because she wanted her daughter to be powerful. She wanted her daughter to marry royalty."

"And the stable boy wasn't royalty," Henry surmised. "He probably hardly had any money at all."

"Cora also knew that Snow White's dad, the king, was looking for a new wife. So she set up a scenario where your mom could meet him."

"When you saved Mary Margaret from the runaway horse?" He addressed Regina directly.

"Yes, that was what started it."

"Cora wanted your mom to marry King Leopold instead of her true love."

"What happened?"

"We…we tried to run away," Regina told him.

"But Cora stopped them."

"How? How did she stop you?"

"My mom told Cora where they were going to be. She thought she was helping by talking to Cora, but Cora tricked her. As we learned with the whole Archie situation, she's pretty good at that."

"And then what happened?"

"Cora showed up and she killed Daniel."

"That's the stable boy?"

"Yeah and then she forced your mom to marry King Leopold even though she didn't love him and he didn't love her."

"The King didn't love you?"

"No," Regina said, "he didn't. He just wanted to get re-married."

"Leopold wasn't good to her, either. He was almost as bad as Cora. And your mom was all alone, like she had been for most of her life. She didn't have anyone to help her or to talk to. Pretty crappy, right?"

Regina observed the conversation in awe. She realized that Emma was the only person she would ever trust to tell this story, her story. She also marveled at how well she told it to Henry, striking the perfect balance between honesty and sparing him from the less than delicate details.

"Yeah," Henry agreed, "it is."

"It also turns out that Rumple knew your mom was miserable…and he took advantage of her. He did everything he could to try to break what little was left of her spirit and he succeeded. That doesn't mean that all her choices were good ones...but you should know that the odds were against her, that _everyone_ was against her. Things for her weren't what they seemed to be at all."

"I'm confused," Henry admitted. "I thought that good always won...but from what you're saying it sounds like Cora won…and Rumple won…because they both got their way."

"I think that good always wins in the long run," Emma assured him. "But sometimes _really_ bad things have to happen first and sometimes it's just not as straightforward as we'd like it to be."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the curse…it was a bad thing, right? That's what most people around here will tell you."

"Right."

"But if there _hadn't _been a curse…you wouldn't have been born because I wouldn't have been in this world. I would've been in fairytale land. There's a lot of stuff that would've never happened if there was no curse."

"I never…I never thought of it like that."

"There's a little bit more," Emma said, trying not to overwhelm him, "if you think you you're okay to keep listening."

"I am."

"We know you believe in fairies…does that mean you believe in angels, too?"

"I guess so."

"When I was in the coma Daniel came to help me out. He took care of me and we spent a lot of time talking about your mom and how maybe I haven't been all that fair to her."

"_That's_ why you asked for her in the hospital? And that's why you've been spending so much time together?"

"I've been spending a lot of time with your mom because Daniel made me see that I was missing out on getting to know the woman who raised you and took care of you and loves you. Daniel also showed me how much we have in common. And the thing is, Henry…I love your mom. I really, really do. She's an amazing person and you and I both have to do a better job of understanding that from now on, alright?"

"I'm sorry that I said you were evil," Henry said, turning to face Regina.

"It's okay," she replied, getting choked up. "_I'm sorry_ that I lied to you. I'm glad that you and Emma both know me better….but I still have a lot of making up to do and I want you to understand that I know that."

"But wait," Henry processed, "do you love Emma back?"

The moment of truth had arrived. Emma had told him and now...now, it was her turn. It frightened her. Not because she was afraid to admit it. But because she knew it would change his life forever.

"Emma has quickly become my best friend. And I do love her, yes. It turns out that I'm quite glad you brought her to Storybrook. And I'm really proud of you and how you've handled all of this."

"But I thought you already had your true love. Is this even allowed?"

"For some reason, I'm getting a second chance."

"We're_ all_ getting a second chance," Emma added. "If you ask me, I think that was the curse was really about."

The two women watched their son, concerned with how he was taking everything they had told him. They were silent for a moment, giving him time and space to think.

"_Hey_," he said, suddenly, "what did Daniel look like?"

"Um," Emma thought out loud, "tall, brown-hair…I don't know…dressed like a stable-boy?"

"Did anyone ever call him Danny?"

"Yes, that was his childhood nick-name," Regina said, shooting Emma a confused look. "His parents called him that. Why do you ask?"

"I think that maybe… I saw him, too."

"Kid, what on earth are you talking about?"

He suddenly grew silent again, wishing he hadn't brought it up at all. "I don't know if I should say."

"_Please_, Henry" Regina begged. "When do you think that you saw him?"

"When I ate the apple turn-over, right before the curse broke."

Emma saw Regina cringe at the mention of the apple turn-over. Not a single one of them wanted to call to mind that particular memory. But Emma tried to focus on the information Henry was giving them. "What did Daniel say to you?"

"He said his name was Danny and he mostly just hung out with me…and he let me tell him about the curse. I don't think…he didn't tell me he knew you."

"That's all he said?" Regina questioned. "Try to remember, if you can."

"Um, he told me that you_ both_ loved me a lot and that things might be hard for a while but they would work out."

"You know what," Emma remembered, "he kept telling me….the whole time I was with him that he knew what was best for Henry."

"Oh yeah, that's right," Henry beamed. "He told me that he knew what was best for my family."

"He was obviously right, kid. We just didn't know what he meant, that he meant _this_ family...the three of us."

Regina thought about destiny for the second time that night. She had a lot of regrets and a past that haunted her daily. But if Daniel was correct, if there had been a reason for it all, she was positive she had just found it. She was positive it was sitting right in front of her. She was just happy Daniel saw it before anyone else could.


	16. The Now in the Sometime

**Awkward moment when I procrastinated the heck out of finishing this chapter because I was too traumatized by The Miller's Daughter. Here is your over-due update. Non-canon Snow White, FTW. Love you all as usual :) **

* * *

There was one last matter Regina had to deal with; one giant obstacle preventing her from truly achieving fulfillment in the new life she was living.

Daniel's words echoed over and over again in her mind: "_you have to learn to tolerate Snow White." _

It was a lot easier said than done.

As she tossed and turned in bed, she tried to start a mental list of things she _didn't _hate about Snow. But she could only come up with one: that she had created Emma.

One reason was going to have to be enough—because as much as she loved Daniel, she wasn't sure she could emotionally handle any more surprise visits. Regina knew she couldn't risk ignoring his advice, because she was relatively certain he would make sure he ultimately got his way.

"Emma," Regina said out loud, hoping the woman sprawled out next to her was still awake.

"Mhmmmm," the blonde muttered back at her without moving.

"Henry's only the beginning."

The statement was entirely out of context; she knew she couldn't realistically expect Emma to understand what she was talking about, but she still _wanted _her to. She wanted her to understand how downright infuriating their situation was.

"Huh?" Emma asked, as she pulled the covers closer to her.

"Henry knows now but we _still_ have to deal with your parents. This won't just resolve itself."

"Tomorrow," the blonde sleepily replied, begging Regina to put her thoughts to rest for the night.

Emma was clearly not in the state of mind for a deep discussion. But Regina kept talking.

"I went back to Dr. Hopper."

The admission was met with snoring. Regina knew that technically she could wake her up; that Emma _would _wake up for her in a heartbeat. She was quite certain that if she so much as nudged her shoulder, Emma would jump out of bed, make a pot of coffee and then proceed to stay with her as long as she needed.

But Regina couldn't bring herself to do it. She was not yet used to the idea of having someone she could rely on. It was still too far out of her comfort zone to ask for something she viewed as selfish. She sighed as she accepted that the conversation wasn't happening.

She decided to get up and make _herself _a cup of coffee: sleep was out of the question. She needed to think more than she needed to rest.

And if there was _one_ thing she was still confident she was good at, it was coming up with a plan.

She simply _had_ to figure out a way to deal with Snow White and Prince Charming.

* * *

Regina sat in the front seat of Emma's car with her legs crossed. She was wearing a perfectly pressed red dress and blazer; not a hair on her head was out of place. Emma had also put more effort than usual into her appearance—she wore her typical jeans, but had carefully tucked Regina's blue silk shirt into them. Henry sat in the back with his headphones plugged into his ears. He was too distracted by the music to understand the significance of the moment.

It was the first time the three of them were going somewhere together and it still seemed surreal to Regina—it felt as if they were putting on some sort of act that would inevitably come to an end.

But it wasn't an act.

And they were on their way to the Charming's apartment precisely because Regina wanted to make sure it _didn't_ end. This was her moment, her grand gesture. And she wanted it to go as well as could reasonably be expected. She wasn't looking for perfection, she was looking for progress.

Even though it was Regina's idea, Emma was all too happy to agree to it. She wanted nothing more than the awkward strain with her parents to end. She was willing to try just about anything. And as unlikely as it seemed, she thought the trip Regina had requested this morning had potential.

Regina stared out the window lost in thought as Emma drove. When she saw the familiar sign for Granny's diner coming up ahead, she suddenly had _another _idea. She suddenly felt strong enough to accomplish two goals in the span of one morning.

"We need to make a stop on the way," Regina quickly instructed.

"Sure thing," Emma replied. "Where to?"

"The diner, please. I need to get coffee."

"We can just make coffee when we get to the apartment."

"No, I want Granny's coffee."

"Okay, my bad," Emma said, as she pulled the car over. "I didn't realize you were so attached to it."

She put the car in park and adjusted the radio as she waited for Regina to exit the vehicle.

But Regina sat still and stared at her. "Aren't you coming with me?"

"You need help ordering coffee?" Emma teased.

"Is it _really_ so much to ask that you accompany me inside?"

"No, I just... I thought…" Emma fumbled over her words. She assumed Regina wouldn't want the two of them to be seen together, especially considering the scene that occurred last time. But she wasn't going to question her demands; not today. "Never-mind, let's go."

"Henry," Regina turned around, "we're getting coffee; we'll be right back."

"Okay!" He yelled loudly over his headphones.

The two women got out of the car and Emma looked at Regina suspiciously.

"You're acting kind of weird...it's starting to freak me out. Are you nervous or something? Are you trying to procrastinate right now? We don't have to go see my parents if you're not ready to. I can just reschedule."

Regina's only response was to grab Emma's hand and begin walking towards the entrance of the diner.

"What are you doing?" Emma questioned, as she leaned back on her heels, trying to slow them down. "Do you know where we are right now?"

"Yes, dear...I know _exactly_ where we are."

Emma gave up the resistance and allowed herself to be pulled inside.

Second later, they stood in the middle of the diner; Regina looked around at the usual suspects. She didn't know why she had let herself get so worked up over this group of people knowing details about her life.

"Excuse me," she said, loudly. "I have...I have something to say."

The bustling room became still and silent at the former-queen's words. She may not have been in charge anymore, but her spectators were nonetheless captivated.

She felt Emma's confused gaze burning into her, but she refused to acknowledge it-if she did, her emotions might get the best of her and that was certainly not an option.

"Some of you asked a question a few days ago about the amount of time I've been spending with Emma," she began. "Truth be told, I'm _still _not entirely sure how it is anyone's business. But, in any case… it _is_ true that we have grown close since we took on my mother and it's also true that we are..."

Emma watched Regina's speech, in awe of the words coming out of her mouth; she now understood the _true_ purpose of the coffee-run.

"Together," Emma finished for her, sensing that she was struggling to find the right word to describe their relationship status.

The audible gasps in the room made Regina cringe. "I will now take your questions," she said, managing the crowd in the only way she knew how.

Emma had to actively stifle her amusement as she watched Regina treat the announcement like a press conference. But she also felt beads of sweat on the brunette's hand; she knew this wasn't as easy for Regina as she was pretending it was.

"Are you trying to kill her?" Leroy shouted first.

"Not today, no" Regina quipped. It was a joke, but one her audience wasn't ready for. She knew it by the horrified looks on their faces.

"How do we know you won't kill her _tomorrow_, then?"

"I suppose you don't know that."

"How do we know this isn't some new plan to take down Snow?" Granny asked next.

"It isn't."

"And how do we know you didn't put her under a spell?"

"I'm not under a spell," Emma intervened, growing impatient with the line of questioning.

"Prove it," Leroy insisted.

"No, I'm not going to prove it."

"Because you can't! Because you're cursed."

"I'm not fucking cursed," Emma spat out, putting her free-hand on her hip. "I'm not going to prove it because I don't need to prove myself to anyone."

"_That_ sure sounds a lot like Regina talking," Granny noted.

"Maybe you know a lot less about Regina than you think you do."

"Oh, we know her alright."

"I thought that too but I was wrong. And so are all of you. Or maybe Regina and I are more alike than you realize...maybe she's rubbing off on me."

"That's kind of what we're worried about, Em," Ruby said, softly.

"Look," Regina addressed them, "I understand none of you like or trust me and that you are all very much attached to your precious savior. But if I had wanted to kill her, trust me…I would've done so already."

"She was the one who brought me to the hospital," Emma rationalized. "She could've left me to die in the clock tower or she could've sent me through the portal with Cora…nobody would've ever known, not even Henry. She's right…if she wanted me out of the picture she could've easily made that happen."

"So if it's really that hard for you to believe that_ I_ care about her, maybe you can at least believe that I care about the fact that _Henry_ cares about her—and thus, I'm not trying to kill her."

The room was quiet as the citizens of Storybrook digested the logic of the argument.

"So, you're like…._dating_ then_?"_ Ruby asked, wanting to be sure she understood correctly.

"Yeah, something like that," Emma confirmed. The word dating felt juvenile to her—as if their relationship was already too mature—too intimate and intense- to be describe simply as dating.

"I'm done with this conversation now," Regina declared. "If anyone has further questions you can ask us at a later date. Please just keep in mind that we are still, undoubtedly, the two most powerful women in this town. So, you can choose to mess with us at your own risk."

"Thank you, Regina," Archie's voice spoke up.

"What on earth for?"

"For telling us," he clarified. She nodded at him in acknowledgement, thankful for his acceptance.

"Now," she continued, walking over to the counter, "may I have two coffees to go, please?"

* * *

They exited the diner the same way they had entered it: hand in hand.

"Uh...nice speech," Emma said once they were outside and near the car. "But you could've given me a heads up."

"It was a spontaneous decision, to be perfectly honest."

"Archie seemed to take it well, at least. So, you know…one down….everyone else in the entire town to go."

Regina knew this was her opening: the chance to finally tell Emma what she had been trying to tell her all week. "I went back to see him."

"Who? Archie?"

"Yes, after I kissed you…I went to go see him."

"Kissing me sent you to therapy? I'm not sure how I should feel."

"It's not like that, I didn't want to mess it up—I was going to tell you but then we fought."

"You didn't mess anything up. I overreacted."

"I think I should keep going to see him," she said, looking down at the ground. "Because it's only a matter of time before I have another panic attack."

"Or we have another fight?"

"Or both of those things happen at once."

"I'm really proud of you…for going to Archie and for your impromptu press conference back there. You've had so much shit thrown your way lately and I think that you're doing much better than you think you are."

Only a few weeks earlier, Regina would've died to hear the words 'I'm proud of you' from her mother. Now, hearing them from Emma was more than enough. "I know that I'm fucked up and broken but I'm trying to be….to have this be as normal as possible."

"You're not any more fucked up than I am, alright? I mean, I would probably benefit from going to see Archie, too. Have you looked at _my_ life lately? It's a mess."

"I think you're doing much better than_ you_ think you are," Regina repeated Emma's own advice. "I think we're both doing the best we can."

Emma smirked and shook her head.

"What exactly are you laughing at, dear?"

"My favorite part of that entire speech was how you just _had _to get a threat in at the end. It was very...well, you."

"What can I say? I guess some habits die hard."

* * *

Snow woke up to the delicious smell of breakfast emanating from her kitchen. But she quickly realized her husband was still asleep next to her.

While she was slightly confused, she wasn't overly concerned. She figured she couldn't be in danger if the intruder had stopped to cook a meal.

She assumed it was one of her friends—Ruby possibly, though she could've sworn the red-head was on shift this morning. But Snow thought maybe she had taken off to cheer her up-to distract her from what was going on with her daughter.

The daughter who hadn't been home in days; their once blossoming relationship had been reduced to sporadic strings of text messages and phone calls. She had to admit, it didn't feel good…that her precious baby girl was choosing to spend all of her free-time with Regina Mills.

Snow got out of bed, ready to show her gratitude to whomever stopped by to see her; her heart immediately swelled when she turned the hallway corner and saw Henry and Emma sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Emma, what are you doing here? I didn't expect to see you today."

"You said we could all have breakfast sometime. How does now work for you?"

It was then Snow noticed Regina standing in the kitchen hovering over her stove—it seemed that the Evil Queen was the source of the appetizing smell.

"Regina is here," Snow observed. "And she's cooking."

"I mean, I was going to try but I think we all know how that would end…right, kid?"

"Right," Henry agreed. "Not well."

"What are you making?" Snow asked, cordially.

She wasn't entirely sure how to handle the scene unfolding in her kitchen. She knew she was the one who suggested breakfast, but now that it was happening she felt uncomfortable. Plus, she certainly hadn't invited Regina to _cook_ the meal. The prospect gave her endless anxiety and made her want to call poison control, just to be safe.

"Pancakes," Regina informed her.

"She puts lots of cinnamon in them now," Emma beamed with pleasure.

For once, Snow had nothing to say. She had never seen Emma so happy, but it didn't make sense.

She was saved by the sound of her cell phone ringing.

"It's Ruby," she said, glancing down at the caller I.D.

Emma and Regina looked at each other from across the room. They both knew what the call was going to be about.

"What is it?" Snow asked, picking up on their exchange. "Did something happen?"

"Ruby's fine, I promise," Emma assured her mother, as she walked into the kitchen. "She's just calling to share some gossip with you."

"How do you know that?"

"Because it's about us," she lowered her voice to a whisper, hoping to keep Henry out of the loop.

"Us? What about us?"

"No," Emma corrected, "I meant Regina and me."

"Oh…okay."

"Can you just call her back later? I would rather fill you in on everything myself."

"Sure," Snow agreed. She ignored the call and sat down at the table. She was starting to wonder if she was actually still dreaming—because she felt like she was having a strange, out of body experience.

"Grandma," Henry came over to her, "did you know about all the stuff that's _not_ in the book you gave me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Not now, sweetheart," Regina gently warned him, wanting to avoid a confrontation so early in the visit.

"Can we just please have breakfast together?" Emma asked, trying to change the subject. "It was Regina's idea to take you up on your offer and I think we should all just enjoy this."

"Okay," Snow reluctantly agreed. "I'll go wake David up then."

* * *

It was another meal saved by Henry's presence. His non-stop chatter dissipated the awkward tension and gave all of the adults something to focus on. When they were done eating, Regina offered to help David with the dishes. Snow quietly excused herself and walked out of the room.

She just needed a moment to breathe. She crawled into bed and put her hands over her eyes. She didn't want to believe it was real. She didn't want to have seen Emma's hand on Regina's thigh under her kitchen table. But she _had_ seen it and she couldn't stop thinking about it.

Her near break-down was interrupted by her grandson calling her name.

"Mary-Margaret," he said as he entered the room, "we're going to leave in a minute."

"Okay, I'll be right there."

"What's wrong?" He approached her with concern. "Are you alright?"

"I just don't really feel that great this morning…maybe I'm getting sick."

"Is it because you hate my mom?" He asked, bluntly.

"What are you talking about, Henry?"

She needed time to stall, to think of how she could handle this delicate subject with him.

"I thought I understood … but now I'm not so sure. Why _exactly _do you hate her?"

"There's a lot of history there."

"But I thought_ you_ of all people would be able to forgive her, especially now."

"It's complicated."

"Emma explained everything to me. Did she tell you? How she was with Daniel?"

"Yes, she told me."

"Did you know? About all that stuff that happened to my mom?"

"I knew some of it; I didn't know all of it."

"It made me really sad," Henry confessed. "Emma said she didn't have anybody for her entire life."

"Emma grew up without a mother too, you know. She was alone, too."

The thought made her sick: that her own daughter was finding ways to rationalize the horrific curse and all of Regina's unspeakable acts of terror.

"No mother was probably better than Cora though," Henry said. "Plus you had grandpa….and Ruby….and everyone. I got angry when my friends didn't talk to me for _one_ lunch period. I can't imagine what it was like to have people acting like that for her entire life. Emma said she just needed someone to love her and now she has two people. Maybe soon she'll have more."

"Maybe, Henry."

He shrugged his shoulders and walked out. But his words were stuck to Snow like glue. She started to wonder if he was right- if she should be forgiving more easily and if the new information truly changed the way she should be looking at the story. She didn't know what was wrong with her, she was supposed to be better than this. She _needed_ to be better than this. The task of accepting Regina into her life just seemed impossible. And it was a task she never thought she would need to take on.

She got up out of bed and walked back into the living room. She watched her husband standing at the front door, making small-talk as Emma and Regina got ready to leave.

"Wait," Snow interjected. "Can you stay a little longer?"

"Not now," Emma rejected the offer, "but maybe I can stop by again tonight."

"Not you, sweetheart. I was talking to Regina."

"Me?" Regina questioned in disbelief.

"Yes. Can_ you_ stay?"

"Okay," Regina accepted the offer, hopeful that her plan may have just worked. "I think that would be just fine."


	17. A Growing List

**Hi guys :) The next chapter (after this one) will be the last. I honestly cannot believe what a great experience I've had writing this story and I hope you stick with me until the end. Thank you SO MUCH for the reviews, follows and favorites. You've made me one happy author. **

* * *

David, Emma and Henry stood in the hallway with shell-shocked faces as they stared blankly at the front-door.

Before anyone had time to process what was happening, the trio had been kicked-out of the apartment as Snow unexpectedly extended an invite to Regina.

"I think I might throw-up my pancakes," Emma stated, as reality sank in and she began to pace. "It's actually a shame because they were absolutely delicious….do you think Regina will make more for me after she's done ripping Mary-Margaret to shreds?"

It wasn't that Emma didn't trust her. In fact, she was confident Regina wouldn't physically harm her mother. But Emma also knew that the two women had a history so dark and complex that one early morning peace-offering wasn't enough to repair the damage.

They were supposed to be taking baby-steps; that was the plan. Now the plan was shot to hell. She knew it was more than possible that the supposed bonding session would end in full-on verbal attacks from both sides.

"Relax," her father tried to reassure her. "I'm sure they're not going to fight."

"Do you honestly believe that? Do you think this is going to end well for any of us?"

"I don't know," he admitted, giving up his calm facade. "If you want the truth, I really have no idea what's about to happen. I can't even imagine what they're talking about or doing. The two of them alone together is unpredictable….and possibly a recipe for disaster."

"That makes me feel_ so _much better, thanks."

"Well, there isn't much we can do about it now…is there?"

That had been_ precisely_ the problem. Emma couldn't step in and say she thought it was a horrible idea—not when the two most important women in her life were doing exactly what she wanted them to do: making a genuine effort.

"Maybe we should spy on them," she suggested. "Just to be safe."

"Yeah but if we get caught, we're just going to ruin everything. And then they'll just be mad at us instead."

"Why the hell did she ask Regina to stay without me? And without you? They need supervision! They can't just….they can't just handle this on their own!"

"You _both_ need to calm down and take deep breaths or something," Henry spoke up. "It _will_ be fine."

"You always think it will be fine, kid."

"Uh, yeah….but I haven't been wrong yet, have I?"

"I guess you _technically _haven't. But this is different."

"It's not different. Mary-Margaret and my mom just need time."

"Time to kill each other," she muttered under her breath.

"Besides," Henry continued, acting as the voice of reason, "they're both fighting for family….they just don't realize yet how their families and their happy-endings are connected."

Emma looked at her son with pride.

She had needed mediation from the after-life to come to such a complicated truth; Henry, on the other hand, had an innate understanding of it. She needed to remind herself not to underestimate his instincts.

"You know what?" Emma said, putting her arms around him. "Henry's right. Let's just let them work this out themselves. We'll just have to...to have faith in them."

* * *

"So," Snow began, "uh, do you want to go to lunch?"

She sat on the edge of her seat, leaning forward. Regina was settled across from her on the couch, with her arms defensively placed across her body.

"I believe we quite literally just finished breakfast. My appetite doesn't rebound that quickly."

"Right, I'm sorry… of course."

She knew it was a moronic suggestion—one that very clearly revealed her nerves. But she couldn't seem to control herself from spewing word-vomit. It was an impulse decision to ask her nemesis to stay and spend time with her. Now, Mary-Margaret was questioning what she had gotten them into; she desperately tried to come up with something they could do besides awkwardly stare at each other.

"Do you want to go get coffee?"

"I've had two cups this morning and if it's just the same to you, I'd rather not go back to Granny's. I already caused a scene there earlier. I'm sure us showing up together for coffee would only cause another."

"That's true," Snow agreed, out of ideas. She was starting to wish it wasn't still early, because she thought they could both use a giant glass of wine. "I guess...I guess we can just stay here then. If that's alright with you…"

"Very well," Regina readjusted her position on the couch, trying to make herself comfortable in what was an impossibly uncomfortable situation.

Snow didn't really know what they were supposed to talk about—but she thought it was best to begin with small-talk. They had been successful at it during breakfast, after all.

"So, what did you guys do last night?" She asked. "David and I went to see a movie."

Regina, however, wasn't interested in playing games. "Emma fell asleep early," she stated, "and I stayed up trying to make a list of things I don't detest about you."

"Oh," Snow was taken aback by the blunt response. "Um, how'd that work out?"

"I only came up with one...that you are the reason Emma exists."

She quickly understood Regina's reply as a signal that this conversation needed to happen and it needed to be serious. "I guess if I tried to think about it…the only thing I don't hate about you is that you raised Henry into the amazing kid he is. I mean, he didn't just get that way all on his own."

"I thought the good guys weren't supposed to hate anyone. Isn't that against your 'holier than thou' contract or something?"

"You've made it relatively difficult for me _not_ to hate you."

"Likewise, dear."

"But I guess...having a list with one thing we don't hate about each other is better than zero things we don't hate about each other?"

"That _is_ how math works, yes."

This was the Regina she had grown accustomed to—the one whose unremitting and biting anger had always been directed at her. It was mind-boggling, what Emma saw in this woman that was apparently so appealing—so worth getting to know.

"I'm trying to put my guard down here, Regina…despite every gut instinct I have telling me that I shouldn't bother. I would love if you could try to do the same."

"I just cooked breakfast for you and your precious prince while resisting the urge to kill you both with the wave of my hand...for me that _is_ a lot of guard down for one morning."

"Why exactly did you come here today? Emma said it was your idea but right now the look on your face is making that a little hard for me to believe."

"It _was _my idea…and I thought the reason was apparent."

"For Emma? That's why you're sitting here with me?"

"Yes, for Emma. She would never be happy if things continued on like they are between you two right now."

"And you're really _that_ concerned about her happiness? That you're willing to make yourself so miserable?"

"Obviously I am. Otherwise those pancakes would've been your last meal."

"Well, she seems very happy with you. It's the happiest I've seen her since…since she showed up in this town."

Regina knew it was Snow White's way of admitting partial defeat. "I think she is happy, yes. But as much as I would personally be okay with her never seeing you guys again, it's not realistic. She would never be content with that and neither would my son."

"So the fact that you came here, despite how much you'd prefer to kill me...is that your way of telling us that you love her?"

"You probably already have five voice-mails from Ruby stating that I have made my feelings for Emma clear."

"I haven't listened to any of my messages. So,. I just have to ask…what exactly happened this morning at the diner?"

"Everyone has been attacking us….well, mostly me….about why Emma and I are suddenly spending so much time together. Like you, the people of Storybrook seem to think it could only be part of some grand scheme I have concocted to bring you down. What happened this morning is we tried to set them straight. I simply explained my feelings for Emma are real."

"I want to ask you something and I don't want you to think I mean it in a condescending way."

"Alright," Regina permitted skeptically, "go ahead..."

"_Why_ do you love her? Because, you know...you hated her so much and now...it seems like you want to change a lot of things for her. And I'm just trying to wrap my mind around all of it—just because she knows things she didn't know before, she's still the same person she's always been."

Regina knew there was truth in the statement. And at times, she had trouble explaining the turn-around to she had come to the conclusion that it didn't need to be logical- it just needed to be real. "Emma views the world in complexities. She doesn't see things in black and white."

"Yeah, it's weird… I don't know where she got that from."

"Clearly not from you or your husband."

Snow knew Regina meant it as an insult, but she didn't take it that way. She had long ago accepted that she was, in fact, someone who saw things in absolutes. "I'm not going to deny that."

"It's what infuriates me about you—you cannot fathom the possibility of looking at things from a different angle. Emma is capable of looking at situations from all different ways. It's been a long time since I've met someone like that. I was starting to think they didn't exist."

"I admit it's hard for me to spend my energy looking at the horrible things you've done from a different angle. I don't think that I should have to apologize for that."

"I'm not asking you to apologize for it. You posed a question and I was simply trying to answer it."

"You're right," Snow gave in, trying her best not to allow the tension between them to build to dangerously high levels.

"She doesn't make excuses for me, you know. But she understands _why_ I am who I am. And I've spent the last few weeks returning the favor by trying to learn what makes Emma the person she is."

"I see," Snow couldn't help but to feel jealous. All she had wanted was for Emma to open up to her. Instead, she was opening up to Regina. She didn't want to think too hard about the possibility that the person who knew her daughter best was the Evil Queen.

"You should be able to believe that I didn't ask for this…I didn't set out to be so attached someone who shares your DNA. On paper, it's a suicide mission."

"I do believe that. Trust me, I do."

"But I've never had someone understand me like this before, especially not someone like her…someone who is on the 'good' side of things."

"Daniel also understood you. And he was a good man."

"Yes, but he didn't...he wasn't around long enough to understand what's happened since."

"But clearly he is still watching over you."

"So you believe Emma? You believe she was with Daniel?"

"Based on everything that's happened, I don't think I really have a choice but to believe her."

"As ridiculously absurd as the situation is, I can't say I'm surprised he stuck around to make sure I was okay. I've only had unconditional love once before in my life and that was from Daniel."

"That's not true… that he's the only person who loved you unconditionally."

"Please," Regina scoffed. "Who do you think gave me unconditional love? My mother? Your father? My warm and fuzzy mentor Rumple? I will admit that you haven't exactly had an easy life, but at least you always had support. At least you always had someone. Emma_ is_ that someone for me now and all I need is for you to not stand in the way."

"I don't think I could stand in the way if I tried. She chose you."

"You_ could_ stand in my way. You could stand in my way and I could stand in yours. But Emma wouldn't forgive you and Henry wouldn't forgive me."

"So that's all you want out of this? To make sure I'm not going to cause problems for you?"

"I want to learn to tolerate you. I want to be able to look at you and not feel so furious inside. Because when I look at you all I see is every last thing that has gone horribly wrong. I see your father and Daniel and my mother and it's just….it's a lot to digest simply from looking at someone."

"I can understand that," Snow acknowledged. "People say I look like my father."

"You do," Regina said. "You definitely do."

"I used to think that was a good thing."

"Well, people say I look like my mother and I'm certain that's _not_ a good thing."

"For the record, what_ I_ want out of this is to understand you. I guess I don't...I _can't_ really know for sure how I would've turned out if I had grown-up in your shoes."

"I don't need your understanding."

"I know _you_ don't—but I think that Emma does. Emma needs me to understand you more than you need me to understand you. That's why she's mad at me because it's so hard for me to give her that. She's been begging me to give it a try because she seems to think it will fix everything."

"She's wrong though, it won't fix everything. In fact, I don't know that it would fix anything at all. Because Emma has already told you what happened…but you _still_ see only one of the people in this room as a victim—and it's not me."

"That's not true," Snow whispered inaudibly.

"What? I can't…I can't hear you."

"That's not true!" She yelled. "I get it, okay? I get that you're a victim, too. And I'm sorry...I really am sorry for what you've been through. I just can't change all of this over night. You _still_ tried to kill me and everyone I love."

"I get it, too. But what do you propose we do _now_? How do you propose we handle our situation?"

Snow closed her eyes and took a deep breath, regaining her composure. "I think that the only way we can discover more things we don't hate about each other is to force ourselves to spend time together. It may be torture but we'll just have to remember that we're doing it for Emma and Henry."

"That sounds like something I can handle."

"What else were you planning on doing today? What were you going to do after breakfast?"

"I was going to grocery shop and run errands; Henry really needs a new jacket."

"Okay, that sounds good...I'll come with you."

"You're just going to follow me around like a lost puppy?"

"No, I'm going to follow you around as if we were friends and maybe if we fake it for long enough something resembling friendship will happen."

"I wouldn't count on it. You should probably lower your expectations."

"You mean we're_ not_ going to be braiding each other's hair by the end of the day?"

"Number two on my list: I don't hate you when you're sarcastic. It suits you better than I would've thought."


	18. 365

**Here it is: the last chapter. I do not think I can fully express how wonderful of an experience this has been for me. Thinking about this story kept me up at night and it was your reviews that inspired me to take it to a full 18 chapters. So, I truly hope you have enjoyed reading it. I love this fandom :) Benches & Tacos forever. PS- I hope that you follow me because I am starting a new story tomorrow that I think you will like! **

* * *

Emma slowly ascended the staircase in the clock-tower. It was early morning; rays of sunlight and drops of mist fused together in the air creating a damp, yet refreshing scent.

Her dreaded over-night shift had ended only an hour earlier. She had gone home expecting to fall into bed and into the warm-embrace of the person who now gave her a sense of stability. But when she opened the door to their bedroom, she found the room was empty. The bed was made, the lights were off, there wasn't a note; she didn't have a missed call or a single text.

But when she looked at her phone she noticed the date—and she couldn't believe she hadn't realized it earlier. She quickly ran out of the house and found herself heading back towards town. Despite being in an over-worked induced haze, it only took her a few minutes to reach the clock-tower where it all began.

"Hey there," Emma said, when half-way up the stairs she noticed Regina sitting peacefully on the top step.

"Emma," Regina looked up, visibly surprised she had been found. "What are you doing?"

"I had a feeling you'd be here."

"You did?"

"Do you really think I don't know what today is?" Emma asked as she sat down next to her, their shoulders pressed together. "Your mom has been gone exactly one year. I knew that you would come back—that this is where you would want to be."

Cora was out there somewhere in another realm as a direct consequence of their teamwork and actions. As much as they both knew Regina was better off, it had left the queen an orphan once more. It wasn't lost on Emma how difficult that decision was and how it would still hurt an entire year later.

"You're worried about me? That I'm sad about Cora today?"

"I mean, I knew she would be on your mind; it doesn't matter what the circumstances were, you had to turn on your own mother and the entire situation sucked. But it was just another one of the many things you have done for Henry's sake."

"I can assure you that I am not thinking about my mother," the brunette said as she stared down at her hands sitting in her lap.

"What _are _you thinking about then?"

"You," she stated as she looked up. "You falling down these very steps. It's been 365 days and I can still picture it so vividly. I can still feel you, completely lifeless, in my arms."

Emma was surprised at the response—she had been so confident that all of this was about Cora. "But I'm _fine_. Everything turned out just fine. I mean…didn't it?"

"You know, it's funny…my heart stopped that day at the thought of you dying, even though I supposedly still hated your guts. I told myself I was just worried about Henry. I guess a weird part of me always knew I wasn't capable of hating you. Rationally speaking I knew you were Snow White's daughter but that didn't mean much when I looked at my son and saw your eyes staring back at me."

"Regina…"

"What if you_ hadn't_ fallen and hit your head? What if you never offered to help me? Where would I even be right now? I would've ended up just like her. I would've had no one."

"Why are you playing that game? It's pointless. We already know you're not going to end up like her. You are very much your own person."

"I don't know," Regina said, her eyes glistening as she tried not to cry. "I can't help it today for some reason. I keep running through all of the 'what ifs' and it's making me miserable."

"Honestly, that coma was the best thing that ever happened to me, besides Henry being born. I would've launched_ myself_ down the stairs a lot earlier if I knew then what it would lead to."

"How terribly romantic of you."

"And besides, I think we both know that if I_ hadn't _fallen that day Daniel probably would've showed up in the apartment in the middle of the night and hit me over the head with a frying pan or something."

The mental image caused Regina to genuinely laugh through her tears. "Well, you're probably right about that; I'm sure he would've found some other way to get to you. He was pretty persistent with us."

"I mean, I never really thought I'd be one of those annoying people who believes that everything happens for a reason…but then again, I never thought I'd believe in fairytales or learn how to cast spells, either. So, you know…I guess shit happens, right?"

"Yes," Regina grinned. She had grown accustomed to Emma's less than delicate way of making everything better. "Shit happens."

"Hey," Emma nudged her, "this also means our one year anniversary is coming up, you know."

"We never really discussed what day we should actually count as our official anniversary."

"The night we told Henry, that's what I think about."

"So do I," she agreed.

"The same night I told you that I loved you and you shockingly didn't slap me across the face."

Regina reached into the pocket of her trench coat and pulled out a carefully folded piece of paper. "Do you happen to be referring to this?"

"My index card!" Emma nearly squealed as she grabbed it out of Regina's hands. "I haven't seen this in so long. I don't think I've seen it since I gave it to you."

Regina was silent as she stared at the reminder of the night that her entire life changed for the better.

"Why do you have this with you?" Emma asked.

"I always have it on me," she admitted for the first time.

"Wait a second…you carry this around?"

"I've carried it since the day you gave it to me, yes."

"How did I not know about this?"

"I'm sorry but you're not exactly the most observant person in the world."

"I'm the sheriff, of course I'm observant."

"Right, I forgot…you're a regular Sherlock Holmes."

"Listen, you're _not_ getting out of this by changing the subject to my job performance. Why do you…why do you keep this with you all the time?"

"Because it has been a wonderfully difficult year, Emma. And there were days I needed to remind myself why I was doing all of this."

"All of _what_?"

"I don't know," she sighed, "living in this godforsaken town with people who look at me like I'm still…"

"The Evil Queen," Emma finished for her, all too familiar with the looks Regina was referring to.

It was seemingly never-ending—the judgment she received. Emma had underestimated how long it would take people to forgive and move on. As much as she tried, as much as her parents made it clear they supported the relationship—there were plenty of Storybrook residents who still made their disdain quite clear.

"You know perfectly well there were a lot of days I just wanted to take Henry and run."

"I know," she said. She knew because Emma had seen it in her eyes—the pain she pretended she didn't feel when they were on the receiving end of hateful glances.

"There were days it seemed like it would be a lot easier than sitting through another session with Archie or watching your insufferable parents drool over each other while we sat through family outings."

"But you _didn't_ run."

"When I wanted to I would just pull this out of my pocket and I knew I could never leave the one person who gave me everything."

"Fucking hell woman," Emma muttered, feeling herself starting to get choked up. "Are you trying to make me an emotional mess?"

"Seriously though," Regina continued, "how do you think I'm doing?"

"At making me a mess? Just great, as per usual."

"No," she corrected. "How do you think I'm doing with everything…do you think I've changed?"

Emma knew this was Regina at her most vulnerable; it was Regina looked to her for validation, as she sometimes did. She thought about the question and couldn't help but to call to mind her time with Daniel learning all about this woman's life.

"Emma?"

"No Regina," she finally spoke, "I don't think you've changed."

"Oh," the brunette dejectedly replied.

"I think you've changed_ back_," Emma finished. "I think you've changed back to the person you were before Daniel died—before Leopold-before Rumpelstiltskin and curses."

"Thank you," Regina whispered, as she buried her head into Emma's shoulder. Without thinking, Emma gently stroked her hair.

"But for the record, I don't think that you ever completely lost that person—she just got taken for granted for a really long time. And she took a little detour."

"A detour, huh?"

"Detour into dark magic. It happens to the best of us, really. I mean, what are you going to do?"

"I hope you know you're a ridiculous person."

Emma simply shrugged, acting as though she didn't know exactly what she was doing. "My parents asked if we wanted to have a party, by the way."

"Absolutely not," Regina rolled her eyes at the idea. "No way in hell is that happening."

"I figured as much."

"I'm sorry. Is that alright? It's just…I don't know, I feel like everyone is always watching us and talking about us. I don't really want to have to deal with that—I'd rather just be with you and Henry."

"I'm couldn't agree more. I told my mom no but she wasn't having it from me."

"I'll call Mary-Margaret when we get home and kindly explain it. I'm sure she'll understand."

"She's going to insist that we do something though or we'll never hear the end of it."

"You think so?"

"Oh yeah. She'll be all like: 'but Regina we_ have_ to celebrate… true love is magic and we can't just ignore such a joyous occasion'" Emma spoke in a high pitch tone, doing her best impression of her mother.

"Please don't do that with your voice _ever _again—I will now spend the rest of the week having nightmares about how much you sound exactly like her."

"I'm just saying that you're not getting out of this entirely."

"Does Snow really think it's true love?" Regina questioned, after processing what Emma had said. Although things had drastically improved in their relationship, it was not entirely without tension. It took constant effort and restraint from them both.

"She's never said that in front of you?"

"I think I would've remembered that."

"She _knows _it's true love, Regina. And despite whatever attitude you two give each other from time to time, I think at this point she wouldn't want to see me with anyone else."

"Well then, do you think she'll settle for taking us out to dinner on the weekend?"

"Probably," Emma supposed. "I'm sure you can convince her. You're quite convincing."

"Oh and Henry _definitely _has something up his sleeve for our anniversary."

"Yeah?"

"Yes—he's been looking as suspicious as when he first started sneaking around with you."

"Oh great," Emma said. "Sometimes he is too creative for his own good."

"I'm sure whatever he pulls off will be ridiculous—but also perfect."

"Like everything else he does."

"Not that we're biased or anything."

"Us? Of course not."

"You look exhausted," Regina observed, abruptly remembering Emma had been on shift all night.

"Just a little bit—the coffee I had at three in the morning has finally worn off, I think."

"I'm sorry for making you come all the way here. I should've called."

"There's no need to apologize and you certainly don't need to explain. I get it."

"Let's go home," Regina said, standing up.

"I'm not in a rush, I promise. Are you sure you're ready?"

Regina stood above Emma. "Yes, dear. I'm sure."

And she _was_ ready. She was always ready for whatever life had to throw at her when she was with Emma. She knew that although every moment of the last year had been challenging, it had certainly been worth it.

"Alright then," Emma said, accepting Regina's hand and allowing the brunette to pull her up. "But I have to carry you out of here this time."

"Excuse me?"

"Um, you carried me out last time. It's only seems fair."

"Don't be absurd you're not going to..." Regina's sentence was interrupted when she felt Emma scoop her up into her arms.

It wasn't worth fighting. She had learned to stop fighting the things that made her smile.

Somewhere, she knew, Daniel was looking down on them. And she could only hope he was as happy as they were.


End file.
